Fumetsu
by EJ Daniels
Summary: It is believed that immortality, without a reason to live, is a fate worse than death. It is easy, after centuries of being alive, to forget how to live. Can two hearts bridge the distance between not only themselves but also their individual races?
1. Fields Of Battle

**Chapter 1 - Fields Of Battle**

_"What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world remains and is immortal."_ - Albert Pine

...

The wind howled across the valley, bringing with it the sickly sweet stench of blood and death. Pennants across the battlefield snapped loudly in the stiff breeze where they remained affixed to the wooden pole of broken spears imbedded in corpses and ground alike. A steel-clad hand reached down and, grasping the broken shaft of one such spear, gave it a savage twist that shattered the skull it had been imbedded in before jerking it free of the remnants of the eye socket it had originally been thrust into. With an assured stride the bearer of the liberated spear stepped forth and thrust it into the heart of the injured solider on the ground before her, ending his life mercifully. "Rei-chan report!" she bellowed loudly as she squatted down and retrieved her dropped sword, pausing long enough to wipe its blade clean upon the cape of the solder whose life she had just ended, before standing once more and sheathing the silver blade.

A tall, lithe form quickly stepped forward and dropped to one knee amongst the carnage while bringing a clenched first to her chest in a sign of submission. "Here my Queen!" Hasekura Rei stated quickly upon removing her helmet. "We've sustained heavy losses but so has the enemy," she reported dropping her head in respect. The kneeling woman shifted her breast plate, hating the fact that the armorers always made the stylized breasts upon it overly large and hence it never fit her smaller actual breasts. While it did make her a more attractive figure upon the battlefield it also inadvertently always led to chaffing which would leave her sore and raw for days to come.

The monarch looked down upon her General with a sympathetic smile. "They still can't get the sizing right?" she inquired, well aware of the issues with the woman's armor. The kneeling woman had been with her for so long now that she had become more family than subordinate. The Queen cared for her as well as that fiery cousin of hers. "Perhaps additional padding would help," she offered.

"No, my Queen," Rei replied as she let the breast plate settle back into place, resigned to her fate. "You would think after all this time they would be able to do a better job of it," she added in a tone laced with contempt. "I've already doubled up on the padding in that area. Anymore and it will interfere with the swinging of my arm." Giving action to suit the woman swung her arm, the Nodachi's long blade slicing through the air before her with an audible humming noise. "Worse yet, it could cause the piece to shift, presenting an opening to my enemy that I could ill afford."

"I'm certain Yoshino-chan will be more than happy to apply any salve required to alleviate your discomfort," the older woman said with a smile. "I'm confident she'll be most…meticulous in her ministrations, especially considering the location of the injury," she added, her smile turning into a broad grin upon seeing Rei's cheeks turn a bright pink.

Rei felt her face burn in a blush upon hearing her Queen's words. "I…I believe that most of the fighting has moved off to the north my Queen," she said to cover her embarrassment as well as redirect the conversation away from her relationship with her cousin. While she and Yoshino never attempted to hide their affair, it was still not something brought up in normal conversation. Rei motioned for several soldiers to gather up stray horses as she regained her feet. _If she wasn't related there would be no issue_, the elder of the cousins mused to herself as same gender relationship had been accepted for more years than she could recall. In a short amount of time they were mounted and ready to move out.

"Right," The queen replied as she focused on the task at hand instead of teasing her General. "Let's gather those we can and join in again," she stated in an eager tone that brought smiles to the faces gathered around her. "It's time to teach these dogs just who their masters are!" The handful of woman around her cheered, gathering courage and strength from hearing the words of their Queen. In truth the woman they followed hated the bloodshed. Thousands lay dead or dying upon the battlefield under the hot mid-day sun. Wiping the sweat from her brow she glanced up at the clear blue sky. _This would have been a beautiful day if not for this battle_, she thought to herself. A quick mental calculation and she realized that it was the beginning of spring already. _Where has the time gone?_ _We should be planting crops in the ground rather than corpses._ Resigned to her fate, she turned and started off towards the north, where the distant sounds of battle were coming from. The day was only half way over and many more would offer up their lives this day_. Why_, she asked herself yet again, _why must so many die when we gain nothing_?

"Queen Houribe-sama," Rei said suddenly as they crested a rise and looked upon the scene below them. The floor of the valley below seemed to be alive as thousands fought to survive and kill their enemy. By now there was very little organization on either side left to the attack. Brute force and sheer numbers as well as will power would determine the victor of today's battle it seemed to those watching.

_It's all so useless_, the monarch thought once again to herself for a moment before pushing such distractions from her mind. Miki quickly surmised that the below forces were so equally matched that neither side would win. Off to one side was a large cluster of enemy soldiers drawn up in two protective rings around a man seated upon horseback and overlooking the battle. Around this group the ground was littered with the bodies of those that had already given their lives to protect the man on horseback as well as the attackers who came close to reaching him before being cut down. "Tooru," the monarch said, spiting the name out as if it left a foul taste in her mouth. Several soldiers standing near took a cautious step back from their queen as her hand unconsciously tightened upon the hilt of her sheathed sword. "There's our target," Miki directed over her shoulder towards Rei who was sitting astride a brown mare to her right side and slightly behind. "If we capture him then we can end this here and now," Miki stated without taking her eyes off the battle below.

**-oOo-**

Tooru smiled to himself as the first volley of silver arrows came streaking in dropping a significant portion of his personal bodyguard in their tracks, to fall among the already littered bodies of their comrades. Reaching out the monarch plucked an arrow from the sky while swatting another away in midair as if it were a bothersome fly. Raising the arrow before his eyes he regarded the silver tip with a small smile. Cries of '_Protect the King_' erupted around him as the circle of men and woman sworn to protect him closed in to fill in the gaps created by the arrow barrage.

The king of the Ogasawara clan watched intently as the leading edge of newly arrived attackers crashed into his elite bodyguards. The long braced spears wielded by the outer guards' dealt death equally to rider and mounts alike as the attackers fought to reach his position. Calm steel grey eyes followed one in particular, having taken note of the golden crown welded to the top of her helmet. _This should prove interesting_, he thought to himself, slightly amused as well as excited. The dying cries of horses, women and men rang out all about him yet never did his eyes leave the queen that was even now cutting a swath of destruction through his guards.

The forces, spearheaded by the queen herself, penetrated the first ring of defenders. Charging forth with their goal in sight they slammed into the inner ring of guards with an audible crunch as the attackers attempted to breech his secondary line of defense. The enemy advance staggered, pausing slightly as it was pushed backwards before everything quickly degenerated into the usual grunts and screams of the fighting and dying. _Why is he just sitting there_, Miki wondered idly to herself as she sidestepped a sword thrust and slammed her steel-clad fist into the face of her assailant and was rewarded by feeling cheekbones shatter and collapse. _Something's not right_, her senses screamed at her as the remaining bodyguards, now severely outnumbered, tightened their protective ring around the king with their attackers in hot pursuit.

Leaning backwards across the back of his mount he allowed another arrow to fly harmlessly past before sitting up once more. _She's amazing_, he though with appreciation upon watching his rival monarch carve a path through those between her and him. For a brief moment he caught the glint of burning eyes through the visor slits in the Queen's helmet and he couldn't help but smile as a shiver traveled down his spine. "Now!" Tooru suddenly roared loudly. The attackers were surprised completely as most of the dead bodies at their feet, some clothed in their own colors, suddenly sprang to life and surrounded them closing the jaws of the trap which had been carefully prepared. In short order the Queen and her immediate forces were disarmed and restrained. Tooru rolled the arrow he still held back and forth between his thumb and fingertips causing the silver tip to gleam brightly in the sunshine. Swinging a leg over the horse's shoulders he turned and slid off its back, landing on his feet with the gracefulness of a natural predator. At a leisurely pace he crossed the short distance that separated him from the queen while still spinning the arrow back and forth. "Release her," he said waving the arrow head at the guards restraining the queen. "Queen Houribe, how good of you to join us here today," Tooru said with a soft smile coming to a stop just out of arms reach from the furious monarch before him.

Once freed, Miki hastily removed her helmet, her long chestnut colored hair furling out behind her in the breeze. "What game is this you're playing at Tooru?" Miki's eyes flashed with anger that was barely held in check. A brief flicker of her eyes told her the distance between her and the man before her was too great for a fatal blow before the guards could intervene. "Just kill me and have done with it! I grow weary of your games."

Tooru chuckled softly and then smiled. "I think you misunderstand, my Queen." Miki's confused expression only broadened his smile as he dropped to one knee and held forth the arrow with both hands as if paying homage. "I, Ogasawara Tooru, head of the Ogasawara clan, do offer unconditional surrender onto Houribe Miki, Alpha female of the Houribe clan. As a sign of my good faith I offer myself into your hands."

**-oOo-**

Fukuzawa Yumi stepped off the bus she had taken from the train station and made her way across the pedestrian bridge with the other Lillian students, her school bag firmly grasped by both hands before her as she walked. Her pace, as it had been every year she had attended school, was slow and deliberate so as not to disturb the pleats of her shirt or cause her sailor collar to become ruffled in the wind. Slow and graceful, calm and demure was always the way of the proper young lady and the students of Lillian Girl's Academy.

Yumi paused once she traversed the crosswalk and allowed the other girls to move ahead of her. As soon as she was by herself she moved her school bag to one hand while with her other hand she pinched and pulled at her uniform in a fashion most unbecoming of a lady. _Why did Mother insist I wear a new uniform today?_ The new material itched and chaffed in several places that would distract her throughout the entire day. She could already feel a raw spot on her neck where the stiff collar was abrasively moving against her skin. She was resigned to her fate. One did not argue with the clan's Alpha female after all, even if she was your own mother. The young brunette was a first year high school student and so had to set a certain example. Others of her extended family were in attendance at Lillian Girl's Academy as well. _They'll no doubt look to me to set the example_, Yumi lamented silently to herself as she continued on her way while making every attempt to ignore the rubbing of the new uniform. _I really hate this!_ A quiet, high pitched whine, impossible for a regular person to make out, escaped her lips.

Yumi continued on her way passing through the main gates to Lillian and proceeding along the gingko tree lined path. As she neared the end of the paved pathway it split into two directions, left towards the school buildings and right to the administration buildings. Clasping her hands before her she paused to pray as she had done every day since she started attending school here. As with those days, her prayer was the same as well. _Maria-sama please let me just get through the day as quickly as possible!_ This was her daily litany as all she wanted was to be free of this place. After what she felt was a respectful amount of time she took her school bag from beneath her arm and turned away towards the left pathway.

"Wait," said a commanding voice from behind her.

Yumi turned slowly with her full body towards the person who spoke to her only to freeze in place. The person that had called to her was slender, yet slightly taller than the brunette herself. Large sapphire eyes regarded her as blue-black hair swayed gently back and forth in the early morning breeze. _She's so beautiful_, Yumi thought to herself. _Wait, I've seen her before. She's the upperclassman everyone was talking about._ Yumi thought for a long moment as the older girl finished praying and then stepped in her direction. _Sachiko-sama! That's her name!_

"Hold this please," the second year Pine class, Ogasawara Sachiko asked, holding out her school bag to the young brunette with pigtails in her hair that she had requested to wait for her. _Why did I stop her? Why am I even bothering with this?_ The raven haired woman's mind questioned her actions even as her body seemed to have a mind of its own and proceeded with the set course of action.

Yumi shifted her own school bag to one hand and then accepted the offered bag from the older girl. A gentle breeze blew past them carrying with it Sachiko's scent to the younger of the two girls. _She smells delicious!_ The rich floral scent washed over her for a long intoxicating moment. _Very nice!_ The smaller girl's sensitive nose picked up Sachiko's personal scent, buried beneath the floral smell and she, more from habit than anything, committed it to memory.

"Arigato," Sachiko said as she raised her hands and adjusted the younger girl's sailor collar. Now that she was closer to the girl, the scent of violets wafted up towards her nose, a pleasant scent she thought to herself. Sachiko would have enjoyed it more if it wasn't for the scent of blood that accompanied it. Her eyes caught the small raw mark on the girl's neck. _Her uniform must have rubbed against her enough to cause it to bleed_, she reasoned. "You smell delicious," Sachiko murmured under her breath ever so softly yet Yumi, her hearing far superior than most, heard each word distinctly which only served to confuse the brown eyed girl. "You should always be mindful of your appearance," Sachiko said in a more normal tone of voice as her fingers slid down along the edge of the collar and quickly untied and retied the white scarf with practiced ease. "Maria-sama is watching us always," she chastised the underclassman as she reached over and slipped her school bag from the startled girl's possession. "Gokigenyou," Sachiko said as she turned and walked away.

"G… Gokigenyou," Yumi stammered back after a long pause as she gathered her wits once more. "Arigato!" The raven haired girl turned her head to the side and smiled in acknowledgement of the thanks but didn't stop or say anything further. "What was that all about," Yumi pondered aloud as she looked down at the scarf and up again at the receding back of the older girl. _Yuuki said it was tied fine this morning!_ Still bewildered by the events that had just transpired Yumi turned and headed in the direction of the building where her shoe locker was located at. _Just wait till I get home and get ahold of him! Letting me go off to school in disarray_, she fumed as she walked along the path.

**-oOo-**

Steel grey eyes watched the younger of the two girls walk away as a smile played at the corners of her lips. "This is going to be an interesting school year," the third year student, Satō Sei, said aloud to herself with a laugh that quickly became a cough. _The years are catching up to me_, she thought silently to herself not wanting to stress the younger girl next to her. _My time is nearly done here. I hope she is ready._

"Onee-sama," the first year light haired girl next to Sei asked in question, concerned for her Onee-sama's wellbeing. Tōdō Shimako had noticed over the last several months that the older woman tired more easily than normal. This fact, as well as the sudden increase in the training she was receiving from her Onee-sama, worried her greatly.

"It's nothing," Sei stated laying a comforting hand upon Shimako's shoulder to reassure her. "I want you to keep a close eye on that one though." The older of the Gigantea sisters steered them from their place of concealment and out onto the walkway as they headed in the same direction that Yumi had taken.

"Fukuzawa Yumi?" The underclassman looked after the retreating girl. "She's in my class actually. Do you think she is the one?" the light haired girl asked in a doubtful tone.

"I'm certain of it, Shimako! That is why of course I made certain she was in the same class as you." Sei replied as she slipped her arm around the shoulders of her little sister. "Come, I'll walk you to class," she offered with a warm sincere smile.

Shimako felt her cheeks blush as the warmth of the older girl's arm seeped into her shoulders. "Arigato, Onee-sama. You don't have to do that though." The two of them had been working diligently for a long while now. Ever since she had accepted the older woman's rosary and became her acolyte, such displays of affection were one of the first things time constraints had forced from their interactions due to their busy schedule. Shimako was torn between concern for her Onee-sama's health and a strong desire for the affection being afforded her at the moment.

"I know but I want a closer look at her," Sei said as she started them walking. "It also gives me a good reason to walk with you held close to me, Shimako," Sei added after seeing the crestfallen look on the younger girl's face. _She's still so young_. _She has so much more to learn and not nearly enough time to learn it in_, Sei thought to herself. "I've missed holding your hand," the older woman said as she slipped her arm from Shimako's shoulder and dropped her hand to take the younger girl's, entwining their fingers. Sei took the captured hand in hers and thrust them both into her coat pocket. "So no one will see," Sei offered in way of explanation to the blushing Shimako whose hand was being warmed by the body heat of the woman the Petite Sœur loved and adored.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm not sure exactly where the Muse is going with this one as yet. The first chapter was written some time ago. Like a cloud circumnavigating the globe, she eventually came back around to it. It should be apparent that when they are wearing armor or in fight scenes using swords they are far in the past while events taking place at Lillian are more present day. I know people get confused so I thought I would mention that.

This is obviously an AU. I will be using some canon items but mostly will just be winging it. I'm planning for weekly updates right now though work is insane at the moment so don't shoot me if the interval between slips now and then.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	2. Time

**Chapter 2 - Time**

_"To be immortal is commonplace; except for man, all creatures are immortal, for they are ignorant of death; what is divine, terrible, incomprehensible, is to know that one is immortal." - Bendavison Jorge Luis Borges_

...

Wine sloshed into the goblet, spilling over the side and onto the map beneath it. Tooru glanced down at the map and realized that it wasn't very different from the one he had in his own tent, a detailed drawing of the surrounding area. The leader of the Ogasawara clan turned his gaze towards the small nervous female child dressed in the royal colors of the Houribe clan household, whose hands visibly shook as she finished pouring the wine and set the decanter down upon the tabletop. In an effort to calm the child he smiled warmly to her to show his gratitude for the refreshment and then added a wink for good measure. The girl's eyes grew large in surprise at his antics, even as her cheek turned a bright shade of pink. Tooru grinned, slightly amused, as she turned and beat a hasty retreat from the tent, just short of an actual all out sprint. Turning he lifted the goblet and raised it in toast towards the brunette woman currently pacing back and forth on the other side of the table from him. "To your health, my Queen," he said with an equally warm smile, his eyes sparkling merrily as if holding some secret, before taking a sip of the sweet burgundy wine.

Miki's head snapped around at his words and she watched him take a sip of the warm wine. The arrow she had been tapping against the palm of her hand, the same arrow that had been given to her by the man that was now her prisoner, stopped in mid-motion the same as her pacing. "That could be poisoned you know," she stated, to which the man seated in the field chair across the table from her merely shrugged and took another sip of the wine. "You don't care?" the female monarch asked in disbelief as she turned to face him directly, crossing her arms beneath her ample steel encased breasts. Unlike her General, her armor fit her to her exact measurements and so reflected the actual size of her bosom.

"Care or not is irrelevant, my Queen," Tooru finally replied. "If you wanted me dead we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," he reasoned to her. "If the wine was poisoned then at best it would cause me pain. We both know we can't die from poison, though I guess…," he said letting out a long drawn out sufferable sigh in the process; "…that it could cause me great pain and agony." Taking a large gulp of the wine, finishing it in the process, he finally set the goblet down on the table once more. "We've both known great pain over the years and most assuredly will again before we pass from this world, so…" Tooru shrugged once more as he had the first time. "I have handed my life over into your hands…it would seem foolish to suddenly decide that was a mistake," he told her. "Besides, I honestly don't believe you would stoop to something so underhanded as poison. No," he said thoughtfully as he raised a hand and ran it across the stubble of a forming beard upon his chin. "You strike me more as the direct sort, all emotions, activity and purpose! If you wanted me dead you'd just run me through and be done with it."

Miki stood there unmoving, and regarded the man who was quickly becoming an enigma to her. It amazed her that he knew her so well. _I guess one can learn a lot from watching their enemy across a battlefield._ The dark hair and jovial eyes that always sparkled as if knowing some secret joke, the sharp aristocratic features that bespoke generations of proper breeding. _He's damn attractive! If only he wasn't a Kyuuketsuki!_ "I don't understand you," she exclaimed suddenly and started to pace once again. "You seize control of your clan by killing your own father; gather a force large enough that we can't ignore it when you enter our lands, wage war against me and my people, and when you could have won you simply hand it all over to me," Miki exclaimed in frustration, her arms sweeping out in a grand gesture as if to emphasize the enormity of the situation. Crossing the distance to the table in a single stride she slammed the palms of both hands down onto the flat surface as she leaned across it, the force of her hands jarring the decanter and upsetting the goblet which rolled, ignored, off onto the fur covered ground, "Why? Why didn't you kill me," she demanded to know as she peered intently at the man across from her.

"Why? Why indeed," Tooru replied nonchalantly, unruffled by the woman's outburst or her demand to know the reasoning for his actions. This moment had been carefully thought out far in advance, beginning with the death of his father at his own hands. He had personally decapitated the man and removed his heart before burning it and the body. The man had been so full of hatred and anger that Tooru had half expected his father's blood to be black as his heart had died long ago. "Why should I kill you? To what gain would it be to see your death? How would it benefit my people?"

Miki stood there and stared as his words echoed not only within her mind but also within her heart._ How? How can he know my very thoughts?_ "It's our way," she retorted with disdain as if his words meant nothing to her. "Our people have always fought one another. It is ingrained in us from birth that you and your kind are our enemies as much as mine are yours! Our children are raised with weapon in hand and instructions to sheath it only if it in your kind's flesh! The only good Kyuuketsuki is a dead one is the nursery rhyme the young are put to sleep with each night!" Even in her own ears her voice sounded like it was pleading for some logical reason for the way things currently were.

"But Why," he exclaimed intensely, shooting to his feet and, slamming his hands down on the table to match hers as he leaned forward. "Why is it our way?" Tooru asked leaning in until his face was scant inches from hers. "Why must we always kill or be killed? Can we not change our ways?" he inquired as his eyes searched hers as if seeking an answer to a question that had plagued him for years now.

Standing, his shoulders visibly slumped as he lowered his head and stared unseeing at the goblet lying upon the floor, forgotten by them both. "Is this all we'll ever be, I can't help but wonder," he offered in a subdued tone. "If I had killed you then I would need to prepare for the next battle and your successor would either kill me or I them and so it would continue…just as it has for countless centuries now." Tooru's voice had lost its strength and sounded hollowed, defeated…lost. "Even the homo-sapiens know not to kill each other like we do. A fine example we shall set for them to follow!" he stated indicating the newly risen race, who referred to themselves as humans, that had sprung up while the two elder races had been preoccupied attempting to exterminate each other's existence. Suddenly it was as if the will to fight left him and his shoulders dropped in exhaustion. "It is a vicious legacy we weave and pass on to our children," he said with a rueful smile and in a resigned tone as he dropped back into his chair, the wood creaking alarmingly at the sudden weight of man and the armor he still wore.

"I have no whelps as yet," Miki responded softly as she pulled out the chair on her side and dropped herself into it as well, suddenly feeling exhausted to the bone. Though she had been alive for a long time, she had as yet to find a male she deemed better than her or even her equal. Till such time she remained alone, unmated. _Choose your mate wisely_, her mother had told her. _For you will be his for life_, the now departed woman's voice rang within her head. _I'll be damned if I'll be beholden to some male_, she snarled internally though no flicker of her inner turmoil was betrayed upon her face.

"Count your blessings then," Tooru said with an amused smile as his eyes took on a distant faraway look. "They are both a multitude of blessings as well as a curse which you soon find you can't live without." _Sa-chan_, he thought to himself as he called up an image of his only child to mind. _I don't want this existence for you my child. I want you to know peace and live a long and happy life. To know laughter and friendship but mostly to perhaps one day know love._

"You have a daughter do you not?" inquired the Queen as she regarded the man, her rival, which sat across from her with a loving, doting father's look upon his face. The image was in such contrast to what she had come to expect from the man she had faced across the field of battle. Within her heart she felt jealousy stir for what he had and she had not. Often she had heard others speak of family, love and the closeness they felt. She had none of that being the last of her family. An only child whose parents had passed away in battle like most of the people she knew or held dear. _Perhaps now I can see about having a child? Now that this damnable war is over with!_ Miki shivered within her armor at the thought of being touched by an unworthy male. _I'd sooner remain without than suffer that fate_, she vowed to herself. The very thought of surrendering her body and will to another seemed a fate worse than death itself.

Tooru nodded, "Sachiko," he confirmed as the corners of his lip arose in a smile just from saying her name. "She is forever a teenager. Willful, strong, arrogant, and stubborn and everything else that goes hand in hand with that age." He chuckled softly at the thought of the girl that was the center of his world. She was ever a source of pride for him and yet she was also the greatest source of worry in his lengthy life.

"She sounds a great deal like you," Miki interjected with a small playful smirk. She had meant it as a compliment yet she wasn't certain she had said it in the proper tone to convey her meaning. _Now why would I care if I offend him? He is my prisoner after all!_

"Nay," Tooru quickly replied with a grin, taking no offense from her tone. "She did not get my looks!" Turning quickly to the side, his dark hair swaying to follow his movements, he struck a heroic, if humorous pose for a long moment before turning and looking to the Queen who couldn't help but grin at his antics. "Thankfully she is far better looking than I have ever been," he added with a wink. The pride he felt for his daughter evident in every word.

"So then she takes after her mother?" The queen asked with a smile, finding herself liking the easy conversation about family and what was important. It was far easier on the mind than death totals and the number of injured she was used to. "I think I would like to meet the woman that could deal with you on a regular basis." Suddenly seeing Tooru's eyes cloud up with sorrow upon mention of his wife she felt remorse for bringing up what was clearly a painful subject. "I'm sorry. It was not my intent to cause pain."

The man seated across from her waved one hand in the air between them as if brushing it all aside. "It's not your fault," he told her, trying to reassure the woman who was his enemy.

"When?" Miki found herself asking before she could stop herself.

Tooru smiled though it held no warmth. "Seven years back, just after the start of winter," he told her. "She along with a squad of others were holding a small settlement where we had supplies stashed. One of your platoons showed up having heard there were supplies to be had." For a long moment his eyes took on a distant look before he added, "there were no survivors."

"I…I'm sorry," the Queen told him sincerely. "I recall that winter as being a particularly harsh one with a pitiful harvest the fall just prior to the start of it. Still, I am sorry for your loss."

"Far too often such is the price of war," he said as he looked up and gazed at his fellow monarch across the table from him. "Still, it was not a total loss," he said as he continued. "Losing Sayako made me realize how pointless it all was. I vowed that the same fate would not befall Sachiko if I could help it. I knew then that to end this war and save my daughter, I would have to take whatever steps were necessary. Even should it cost me my own life."

Miki felt a slight pain of jealousy and couldn't help but wonder if it had been right to remain alone all these years. Hearing the King talk about his wife and his daughter as such made her long for the warmth of another and a child of her own. "Come now," she opened with as she forcibly drew her mind away from the line of thought they were traveling down, "you're not _that_ bad looking," she offered in an attempt to return levity to their conversation, "for a Kyuuketsuki," she added with a grin.

Tooru chuckled humorously and was quick to reply. "You are far too kind, my Queen. You're certainly buxom enough," he said as his eyes dropped appreciatively to her armored encased breasts before returning to her face which had a soft glowing pinkness to it, "for an Ookami." The two monarchs regarded each other for a long moment before they both broke out into laughter which neither could seem to stop.

Miki finally managed to regain a measure of control and wiped away the tears of laughter from her cheeks. "Well, that was certainly needed," she said before taking a deep breath to settle herself once more. "So, what shall we do now," she asked. "What am I to do with you and the rest of your kind?"

Tooru grinned mischievously across the table from her. "First we need more wine," he stated as he reached down and liberated his goblet from the fur lined floor. "I'm glad you asked, though, as I happen to have a few thoughts on the matter…"

**-oOo-**

Sachiko sipped the warm tea from the cup she held in her hands and gazed out the window from the second floor meeting room of the Rose Mansion. This was not the first time she had been in the mansion, though it was the first time as a member of the Yamayurikai. This was her third time attending classes at Lillian's Girl's Academy since its founding. It was partially due to this fact that she didn't need to study at all for tests, as she had taken them all before. It still amazed her just how little the curriculum had changed over the years. Not to say that there weren't changes, just that the same basic topics and material were always covered. _Why did he insist that I become the en bouton of Youko Oba-sama?_ While Mizuno Youko was related to her by some distant blood, she had also known her all her life and had taken to calling her Oba-sama early on. There were few people the raven-haired beauty was close to, Youko being one of them. The remainder was a short list that included only her cousins, Touko-chan and Suguru-kun.

It was painful to become close to people, she discovered early in life. Over the years she had lost count of just how old she was or just how many friends she had watched grow old, wither and die. She had been a part of the group that had helped the Greeks build the Parthenon and the rest of their wonders that now were little more than ruins to be gawked at by tourists and their whining, sniveling children. She was already old beyond counting when she spent years in the desert with the Egyptians building the great stone edifices that would come to be known as the Pyramids.

Though her kind, the _Kyuuketsuki_, were long lived, only those of royal blood were fumetsu or immortal in the western tongue, the same tongue that labeled her a Vampire. Sachiko snorted dryly at the thought of what that word meant to the foolish humans around her. All the myths and stories were wrong of course, a fact her people did little to change. _Let them think what they want_, she mused to herself. _If it makes them fearful of us than we needn't worry about them._ She and her people were no different than the humans in outward appearance which allowed them to blend in with society and all but disappear. Holy water, crucifixes, day light, wooden stakes were not their bane…well at least no more so than a normal human. A wooden stake to the heart may kill them just as it would a human. Her kind had remarkable innate regenerative powers which were partially the reason why they lived so long. It was conceivable that a wooden stake to the heart, assuming one removed the stake quickly enough, while fatal for humans, could be survived. Not that she was in a hurry to put that theory to the test. The other ability which set them apart from humans was what had allowed her to be a student on three different occasions at Lillian. Those of the royal blood had the ability to increase or decrease their age, along with their body mass, at will. It was nothing for her to regress to the appearance of a six year old and enter school and stay there till she graduated. As much as she hated the humans she still found herself drawn to them. Sitting in class, surrounded by them she could almost imagine herself being one of them. She desired the one thing she could not have, their shortness of life. Being immortal, however, this was denied her.

Immortality was both an illusion as well as a curse. Only the first born child of a mating between two members of royal blood could claim immortality. The female members of the Royal family were looked upon as little more than breeding machines to perpetuate the immortal side of their race. It was the sworn duty of every male of royal blood to sire a child upon every female of the royal blood. In the way of her people, even her own father would have to visit child upon her at some point.

The time for her to play her part in the continuance of her race was fast approaching as other women of her line had long ago fulfilled their obligations. There had already been suggestions within the council that she begin the process. Never one to be a dutiful daughter she had taken every opportunity to shirk her responsibilities. Often she would travel to faraway places, which amounted to little more than running away. Her status as the daughter of the King afforded her this luxury. When she happened to be home for a visit if her father brought up that topic her response was always the same, '_We're immortal. We have all the time in the world so what is the hurry?'_ If the issue appeared as if it was going to be pushed she would be gone in the morning without a word to anyone. While she dearly missed her father, the pain of separation was far more acceptable than the alternative.

It angered and sickened her to think of what her future would be for the next several decades, delegated to the status of a baby factory. Only her father's word had spared her from her fate but she knew that sooner or later he would have to give in to the demands of the council members. Her several reincarnations as a Lillian student were her most recent means by which she hoped to avoid her fate. It was hard to press motherhood upon a person who was herself a child. As there was no means by which they could force her body into maturity, it was a convenient means of hiding in plain sight.

Much like immortality, the genetic makeup of the royal family, allowing its off-spring to alter their DNA, and thereby avoiding a depletion of the genetic pool, was also a sufferable curse as she saw it. If not for the blood in her veins she would be free to choose with whom she shared her bed and to whom she spread her legs rather than being answerable to any male of similar pedigree as herself. It was ironic that even being immortal, time seemed to be against her as she could feel her freedom slipping away.

Time for humans moved at a rapid pace, they were here and then gone in what almost amounted to a blinking of an eye for her kind. Time, humans often referred to it as a raging river flowing by so quickly that it carried you away before you knew it. To the sapphire eyed woman staring absently out the window, time crawled past with the agonizing slowness of a glacier. A frozen waterway choked with the remains of shattered dreams, the memory of the bodies of those friends that had gone before her and the multitude of broken promises that could never be fulfilled. No, immortality was not a reward but rather a curse as everything around you changed yet you remained the same, sedentary, frozen and forgotten. _How I hate this life_, Sachiko thought to herself as she took another sip of her tea.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The story will, for the most part be told as two pieces, past and present. A great deal of the past figures into the present and so I felt it was important to tell both stories. It may slow the overall unfolding of the story itself however the Muse has assured me this is how it must be.

Yes, you did read that part correctly, Sachiko _IS_ that old. She's lived for so long, without a reason to live for, that she has detached herself from most things and is just going through the motions. We'll have to add a little spice called Fukuzawa Yumi to her life and see what happens.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3 - Reunion**

_"Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality." - Emily Dickinson_

...

"I feel honored," Miki said in a joking tone. "It's not every day that I get to have a King assist me with the removal of my armor." The brunette, her long flowing hair done up into a bun on the top of her head with a pair of slim pieces of wood used to hold it in place, stood in the middle of her tent with her arms stretched out to either side at shoulder height. Surprisingly she found herself at ease, when she should have been just the opposite given she was in the presence of her enemy as well as the enemy of all her kind. _Perhaps it is due to the guards being just outside the door_; she told herself, certain they would come without haste at her call should they be needed.

Tooru chuckled softly as he worked at a particularly stubborn buckle under her left arm. "I believe the honor is mine as it has been some time since last I was able to assist a beautiful woman with her armor, my Queen." The smile upon his face widened into a grin and he purposefully allowed his fingers to brush a pale expanse of flesh peeking through a rip in the queens clothing along her side. His slight touch caused the woman to shiver and shy away as it tickled her unexpectedly.

"You did that on purpose!" She exclaimed in reprimand for his actions as her body jerked away from his touch before she could stop it. _Damn him! Is he playing with me?_ The Queen herself was surprised as she felt a shiver of excitement traverse her spine at that thought. Seeing the tent flap shift open and a guard stick her head in the Queen waved her off to signify all was well.

Tooru chuckled good naturedly at her words and the offended look on her face even as she waved away the curious guard at the door. "Aye, I did. You're as ticklish as my wife was," he told her off-handedly as the buckle finally came loose and he moved on to the next one holding the shoulder gardbrace in place.

"Did you assist her often in this manner?" Miki asked more curious than anything else as she faced forward once again and let him continue with his work now that he was no longer as near to her sensitive side. The man's personal scent, musky in nature, laced with oil and steel as one would expect from a person encased in armor, hung heavy in the air. Having heightened senses, especially smell, could be as much a benefit as it was currently proving to be a distraction to the usually controlled woman.

Tooru's head nodded in acknowledgement. "Every time we were called upon and rode out together," he said tugging upon the leather cinch that refused to come loose. "…as well as when we returned home," he finished with as the strap finally released and he removed the metal piece from her shoulder.

"You were that close?" Miki questioned aloud as she rolled her freed shoulder and then pin wheeled her arm several times to loosen the muscles. She had heard stories before concerning the closeness of mated pairs; however it was rare to be able to talk directly to a Kyuuketsuki like this concerning it. From reports she had received, the bond he mentioned sounded greatly akin to the one her people experienced as well. Her own kind mated for life and it was unheard of to continue on once your own mate perished which was all the more reason his words intrigued her.

Tooru walked around the Queen and lifted her other arm, resting it across his own shoulder, so that he could start with the straps for the gardbrace on that shoulder. "Such is the bond between our kind when we choose a mate. We live, breathe, eat, sleep and fight together. It is painful to be separated for any great length of time. If we're lucky we return home together…if not, we die together…" his voice lowered considerably and suddenly had an element of profound regret to it when he finished his thought. "…usually at least," he intoned barely above a whisper.

"I am not trying to be harsh," Miki said in a businesslike manner, suddenly feeling uncomfortable discussing a subject that was obviously painful for him. "If I am to determine what I am to do with you I must first understand you…and your kind," she said to him even as the metal plating came free of her shoulder and she was able to flex her other arm and relieve distraught muscles. Moving around in front of her his deft fingers, showing they were indeed no stranger to the handling of armor, quickly undid the clasps holding her breastplate in place and removed it from her person, setting it aside. Miki leaned forward to bend down to work the chainmail off of her body only to feel large hands upon her shoulders lifting her up once again. Brown questioning eyes met his once she was standing erect again. She did not fear him for some reason so his actions only invoked a puzzled curiosity in her. As he had so eloquently stated previously, it served no purpose for him to harm her or she him.

"No," he told her, his face somber and eyes devoid of their usual glimmer of amusement, as he reached up and undid the chainmail fastening from the tip of her right shoulder to her neck. "Never bow, kneel, bend over or anything else that will place you below another," he admonished her softly as he stepped into her personal space. For a long moment they stared into each other's eyes as only a handful of inches separated their two bodies. Tooru reach down and grasped the bottom edge of the chainmail shirt before lifting it up and over the Queen's head. "Never show a sign of weakness to anyone…especially to me," he said as he turned away from her and hung the heavy shirt made of metal links upon a nearby dummy which was specifically designed to bear its weight. A servant would come later to see to its cleaning, repair and oiling.

"Thank you," Miki replied turning her back to him to hide the tinge of embarrassment she felt heating her cheeks. The strange mixture of armor, sweat, oil and muskiness his nearness had given off was still prevalent in the air about her, distracting her. "So of this bond," she stated turning back around once more when she had regained her composure. Tooru was removing his own armor by himself. Miki took a step in his direction, prepared to return the favor he had afforded her, however the look he shot her told her it wasn't her place to assist him. "What happens to it once one of the pair dies," she asked as she continued forward, stepping around him and taking up the decanter of wine to fill her own goblet, leaving his empty. Miki turned back just in time to catch the look of approval on the man's face at her actions just before it vanished.

Tooru wiggled out of the armor, dropping it onto the floor out of the way, making a mental note to retrieve it later once it was determine what was to become of him. The padded shirt soon followed the armor to its resting place upon the ground revealing the damp white sleeveless shirt he wore beneath it. Moving his shoulders much in the same manner as she had, he worked out the stiffness of his muscles and joints. The queen appreciatively, though discreetly, watched the play of muscles along his bare arms over the rim of her goblet as she sipped her wine. The loose undershirt clung sparingly to his figure as he moved; leaving plenty for the watching eyes to speculate upon concerning what might be hidden beneath. "In most cases they die together," he answered her; unaware of the brown eyes traipsing across his form. _Death is a much kinder fate than to remain alive, _he silently added to himself.

Miki turned away and took a large sip of her wine before setting the goblet upon the table before turning back around again. "In most cases?" she inquired with a raised brow just before she followed suit and began removing the padded shirt that was always worn under her chainmail. The padding was insufferably hot however it had only taken the mistake of not wearing it once to educate her on her foolishness. The metal had cut through her clothing and injured her far more than any enemy that day. She hadn't been able to wear any tight shirts for days and had to wrap her chest in bandages till it properly healed. The weight of the metal combined with the sharp edges of the rings themselves had worked to cut through her clothing and flesh like a hot knife through butter. She had quickly learned that the padded under shirt was not just to protect her skin from the mail rings but it was also particularly useful for absorbing some of the force received from blows that slipped past her defenses only to be foiled by the armor. Each blow that had landed that day had driven the sharp rings deeply into her inadequately shielded flesh.

"Most cases," he replied with a nod turning away to avoid looking at the sweat soaked shirt that hugged the Queen's shapely form, leaving far too little to his imagination. "Nothing is absolute," he clarified. "The bond is a strong thing between mated pairs. Often those joined as such share in the final moments of the other's death; they are so closely entwined to one another." Tooru barely managed to suppress the shudder he felt building within him as his words called to mind the still vivid experience of feeling his wife's drowning struggles. He had found himself upon his hands and knees in the middle of their home as his senses, firmly tied to Sayako's through their bond, experienced firsthand her lungs gasping for air only to intake the icy river water instead. The report that he had received was that Sayako had been attempting to save several children from the attack. Defenseless and without weapons they had escaped along the bank of the river which ran near the village. There had been heavy rains in the mountains for weeks as winter approached which resulted in the river running full and swift. She, as well as the children, had been driven into the turbulent waters for sport by the attacking soldiers when discovered. Thankfully his body had succumbed to unconsciousness as he felt her life slip away into everlasting blackness that day. "Those left alive usually do not last long," he continued as he struggled to regain control of his thoughts, banishing once more the painful memories that threatened to overtake him. "To lose your bonded mate is to lose your heart, your soul, your very reason for living. The grief one feels does not allow the survivor to live for long." He had watched his younger brother fall ill to what he was describing to the woman in the tent with him. It had only taken ten days for him to die, broken and nothing but a shell of his former self. It was as if someone had reached deep within him and ripped out his will to live. To Tooru it was a feeling he recalled all too painfully well.

"Yet you live?" Miki asked confused and wishing to make sense of what he was telling her. "If it truly is the survivor's fate to die in this manner then why did not the grief of your wife's passing consume you?"

Tooru turned back around and looked at Miki for a long moment with frighteningly haunted eyes. He recalled all too well how he had wandered along the blurred edges of grief and insanity for a long while during the time following Sayako's death. When the bond that existed between them had snapped it had felt as if everything that made him who he was, the very essence of his inner self, had been forcibly ripped out of him right through his chest. He had wanted to die. He had begged for the relief the absence of life would finally grant him.

Deep within him there was a lingering residual presence of what was missing, a pale shadow of the bond now horribly torn asunder. Later he would recall soldiers who had lost limbs saying that there were times they could still feel the missing member even though it was gone. He had grasped hold of the ghost bond, nothing more than a lingering echo of the real thing within his pain filled mind, the only tie he had to Sayako who was gone now forever. To let go of that small sliver of what they had would be to admit that she was gone and something within him couldn't do it. Forever, which had always seemed like such a small word to an immortal such as himself, took on an entirely new meaning faced with the void her absence left behind. Yet, though he clung to the excruciatingly painful memory of all he had lost, he did not die.

In the end it was Sachiko, his only child, which offered him the one ray of light in a world that had suddenly been consumed by an all-encompassing darkness. She remained by his side and nursed him back to health both physically as well as mentally. He owed her a debt and it was for that reason why he allowed her the level of freedom she enjoyed. While he was recovering, slowly returning to the world of the living, he realized what he must do. Laying in bed he worked his way through all the options available to him. Each plan was weighed and measured till there was only one viable solution, the only possibility as he saw it, of ensuring that Sachiko would never have to experience what he had just miraculously survived. The first step was the removal of his father as King and assuming control of the clan itself. As soon as he was once again on his feet he began training and practicing as his body had suffered nearly as much as his mind had. It took three long years before he could put his plan in motion.

Miki thought she saw pain and suffering within his steel grey orbs but as quickly as she caught a glimpse of this it was gone, locked away once more under an iron will. "A king is not allowed to grieve," he told her bitterly before stepping around her to fill his own goblet, downing it in one long continual series of loud gulps in the silence following his words.

**-oOo-**

"Yoshino-sama!" Yumi exclaimed happily upon seeing the woman, dressed in a pristine Lillian uniform, walking towards her. While she was well aware that others like her were attending school there at Lillian Girl's Academy it was rare to see someone she actually knew. Yoshino, along with her older cousin, had been the equivalent of aunts as well as part time surrogate mothers to her as she was growing up. Her own mother, being the Queen and leader of the clan, was often called away by matters that required her personal attention. While the teenaged girl she was today understood this, it had been very hard to deal with when she was considerably younger. Yoshino had been one of the few people she had come to count on to always be there for her when she needed them.

"That's enough of that," Yoshino said with an arched brow and a disapproving glare. "It's just Yoshino or if you feel you must, Yoshino-san will do, Yumi-san," the petite woman with twin braids down her chest stated in rebuke, coming to halt before the grinning brunette. _She's going to be just as cute as her mother_; Yoshino surmised covertly looking the younger girl up and down. She hadn't seen the young brunette that was as much her own child in her heart as Yumi was the Queen's by blood, for several days now. Yoshino had been absent from school of late due to her heart condition, or so the faculty believed. When the young and headstrong daughter of the Queen had declared her intentions at an early age to attend a human school, her mother had insisted that Yoshino and her cousin attend as well. A heart condition was the ruse that had been developed to explain the absences of the cousins when they were required to perform their other duties for Queen and clan. How the both of them had made their appearances look like kindergarteners, and then age over the years, was something the young brunette to this day did not know.

"Well you are _considerably_ older than me," Yumi replied with a mischievous sparkle to her eyes, placing heavy emphasis upon the wrong word on purpose, as she continued the long running game between the two them. It was the older women, though deceptively small, that had seen her through the rough first years of puberty and all the changes they brought with them. Yoshino, perhaps sensing Yumi's need for some freedom in her life, had been her main accomplice when it came to sneaking out of their family's mansion. The older woman knew all of the exits, even those not in the blueprints. It was that unwavering willingness to be there for the younger girl that had endeared Yoshino to Yumi and had earned her the place by Yumi's side as her closest friend and confidante. While the petite girl's cousin might oversee the fighting forces of the Houribe clan, it was Yoshino that oversaw the informational and covert divisions of the ruling family. There was very little that the dark haired woman didn't know which also, as the Queen saw it, made her the best suited to look after her only daughter.

"A fact she greatly detests being reminded of, Yumi-chan," piped in a voice behind the young brunette which caused the first year student to spin around with an excited squeal. A tall lanky, almost boyish looking woman, dressed in the standard dark uniform that declared her a student at Lillian, stood there holding her school bag in a relaxed manner till the surprised brunette threw herself at the older woman. It was several long moments before Rei could extract herself from the younger girl's arms.

"Rei-sama!" Yumi's exclamation rang down through the hallways causing several other students to look in their direction even as the holder of the name grinned at the younger girl's reaction to her presence. Yumi hugged her dear friend tightly only releasing her when she felt the taller woman move to step back. "How are you General?" the young girl asked as it had actually been several weeks since she had last seen the woman that now stood there smiling affectionately, rounding out their trio. Though they attended the same school, Rei was a year ahead of Yumi and Yoshino which accounted for not always getting to see her.

"Retired," Rei chided her with a pointed look before glancing about nervously. "More or less," she added softly just loud enough for the three of them to hear. "Yumi, you need to be careful of what you say. Most of the students here are of the normal variety. Addressing Yoshi-chan with a '_sama_' or calling me '_General_' could draw undue attention to us." Rei didn't fail to notice the affectionate smile that appeared upon her cousin's face upon hearing the use of her own personal term of endearment, _Yoshi-chan_, for the smaller girl that she had devised several centuries before. Several of the cousin's closer friends had started teasing the petite woman about the name when a popular video game manufacturer had developed a green and white character by the same name. Yoshino, for her part, still adored the pet name as it was given to her by her beloved Rei-chan. The petite woman possessed an entire wardrobe of Yoshi print t-shirts, most of them having been gifts from friends. Even the Queen had gifted the woman with a life size Yoshi stuffed figure that stood in the corner of the room the two cousins shared.

"I'm sorry," Yumi replied as she hung her head, crestfallen at the double admonishment from two of the most important people in her young life. "I was just so excited to see you both," the young and inexperienced brunette offered in her defense. "You've been absent for a while and I missed you," she continued in a plaintive tone of voice. "It's certainly not the same without the two of you here. I get lonely," Yumi told them with a pouting face.

"It's almost no fun teasing you," Yoshino told Yumi as she stepped up and slipped her arm through Yumi's as Rei did the same on the other side, interlocking their arms together with the confused girl.

Rei chuckled at her cousin's accurate words. "It's almost no challenge at all," she confirmed as the cousins started walking, forcing the youngest of the three along with them.

"EH!" Yumi loudly exclaimed as she realized they were having sport with her at her own expense. Hearing the laughter she soon had to grin and joined in knowing their words to be no less than the truth. "So I'm assuming you're both back to keep a closer eye on me?" Yumi inquired after a few moments after the older two had regained some semblance of control.

"You didn't think Oojo-sama was just going to allow you to run around free here all the time, did you?" Yoshino asked in mock disbelief as they walked along the path. "Especially with those _others_ here as well!" Yoshino added with a steely edge to her words as she quickly looked about as if they might jump out of the woodwork all of a sudden.

Yumi knew by her friend's tone that she was referring to the rumor that there were Kyuuketsuki's also attending classes here at Lillian. When Yumi had been young her mother had placed her into Lillian when she was old enough to attend kindergarten, due to her insistence. It was while she was in middle school classes that it was discovered that there was a strong Kyuuketsuki presence among the students. The exact number of how many was as yet uncertain and seemed to change as students came and graduated. When her mother had voiced the idea of transferring Yumi to a different school it was Yumi herself that had argued against it. It had taken some doing, however the Matriarch of the Houribe clan had finally relented. After their discussion the Queen had pulled Yoshino aside and instructed her to ensure that additional members of the clan attend Lillian as regular students as well. Yoshino had selected members whom she was certain Yumi wouldn't recognize and covertly enrolled them at Lillian per the Queen's orders. Yumi recalled that argument with the Queen and telling her mother '_I just want a normal life till I've graduated high school! Is that too much to ask for?_' The young brunette was still proud of how easily she had won the argument, believing her persuasiveness had won out in the end.

"You may be here using your father's name of Fukuzawa," Rei chimed in taking over the conversation from her cousin. "However if they catch wind that you're anything other than a normal human girl there is no telling what they will do." Rei tightened her arm around Yumi's in an attempt to be reassuring so as not to frighten the girl.

"I'm sorry," Yumi finally said, her thoughtful eyes cast down upon the walkway directly before her feet. "My stubbornness continues to inconvenience you as you're both saddled with looking after the spoiled brat of your Queen." As much as the young brunette wished to finish out her school years at Lillian, where she had several dear friends, she also didn't want to be any more of a burden than she already was to the two woman that meant so much to her. They had already been with her through all her years here and yet each year she was more and more keenly aware of the trouble she was causing the both of them. After school and her evening instructors she was free to do as she saw fit, however the two women with her still had their other responsibilities to see to on top of having to complete the homework assignments from classes. Yumi had learned that both of the women with her were usually up till well past midnight working and yet each morning saw them once more at school with loving smiles that seemed to be just for her.

Yumi's thoughts were interrupted by Yoshino's snort of derision. "I'd take being here with you any day over being back with all the stiff shirts that hang about your mother these days!" The small petite woman shook her head in disbelief at what court life had become. "It seems everyone has something they want or need," she informed the brunette next to her upon seeing the others girl's confused expression. "How the queen handles it all is beyond me."

"She was born to it," Rei offered, picking up the conversation and answering her cousin's question. "She's had a long time to grow into the position mind you," the tallest of the trio stated. "It's much like running a business, you don't have to do the work, just know how to manage people who can do the work." Rei turned her head to look at the young girl next to her. "Speaking of managing, how are the additional lessons going, Yumi-chan?"

Yumi sighed gloomily at the question. Being the daughter of the Queen had as many benefits as disadvantages. Her mother had decided that if Yumi was old enough to decide to attend a normal school then she was also sufficiently old enough to handle additional work in the form of lessons deemed required for one of royal blood. Over the course of the last decade she had been receiving private instructions on almost everything under the sun, or so it felt at times. Upon entering high school the number of lessons had stepped up so that she had an instructor waiting for her each day upon returning home with three on Sundays when there was no school. "Don't ask," Yumi finally replied in a depressed tone. Between lessons and homework she had little actual time during the week for herself before going to bed at a normal time. _At least I'm not up till after midnight like they are_, Yumi thought to herself. _I don't know how they do it_! "I feel like my head is going to explode at times. It can't be normal for a brain to have to hold this much information," Yumi whined causing both of those with her to smile sympathetically. Yumi suddenly looked about them for a moment. "Um, not that I'm not really enjoying our time together but where are you taking me?" Their wandering feet had already propelled them past the auditorium and several other school buildings with no sign of slowing. "I have to attend the first year welcoming ceremony in just a little while," Yumi said to remind them both as Yoshino was supposed to attend as well.

Yoshino leaned a little forward and looked over towards Rei. "She's a little slow isn't she?" Yumi shot her best friend a hurt look which only caused the petite girl to grin all the more.

"Be nice, Yoshi-chan." Rei gently chided her cousin before responding to Yumi's question. "There is someone that wished to meet with you," she told the brunette with swinging pigtails in her hair.

"Someone wants to meet me?" Yumi squeaked in surprise. "But the only thing in this area is the old greenhouse and the Ro…," Yumi's eyes grew large as she quickly looked towards Rei for confirmation. Rei simply nodded in way of response. "Rose Mansion," Yumi finished her sentence while exhaling in disbelief. That could mean only one thing…that _they_ wanted to see her, the Yamayurikai! Lillian's Student Council presided over by the three Roses themselves, Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida and Rosa Gigantea.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So there we have a little peek inside the life of Yumi. Rest assured there will be far more as the story progresses. Like any good story teller the Muse is laying out her breadcrumbs to lead us all wherever it is she is going. Like the dutiful little birds we are, myself included in that, we'll continue to satisfy ourselves upon each morsel, blindly following the trail that could lead to our own...well, we'll just have to wait and see I guess.

The next several chapters should prove…educational. ;-)

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	4. As The Queen Commands

**Chapter 4 - As The Queen Commands**

_"One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive" - Friedrich Nietzsche_

...

"…and you'd be a damned fool!" Tooru snapped, his patience all but evaporated at this point. They had been at the planning table, within the Queens War room, for the better part of the day for what should have been no more than an hour long meeting. With the General, Rei-sama, in the field overseeing the securing of a strategic position it had fallen to several underlings to plan the next engagement. Tooru was seriously beginning to doubt if they knew which end of a sword to hold. _I'd be all too happy to show them so I could shove it into their gut and get their attention!_ "If you meet them head on they will just fall back and pull you into a trap!"

After the battle in which Tooru had surrendered, once he determined the queen felt as he did, he had sat in the Queen's tent for some time and outlined his plan to reach their goal. The Ogasawara clan leader proposed they join forces. There were other Kyuuketsuki clans out there over which he didn't hold sway. To achieve peace they would have to be _persuaded_ to join the Queen's cause. At first Miki had not taken him seriously, thinking he was just playing some elaborate game with her till he could escape. A week later, before a combined gathering of her forces as well as his own people, he had abdicated his title as king and sworn his service and that of his clan to her cause.

Three months had now passed since the clan leader had given his oath. The combined armies of Ookami and Kyuuketsuki forces had traveled to the city the Queen called home and which served as the capital of her kingdom, Izumi. The bulk of the Kyuuketsuki forces remained outside of the city, pitching tents wherever the ground allowed. Tooru, along with several trusted advisors, were sequestered away at the Queen spacious residence. Tooru had smiled at the offer to be housed away from his troops and had accepted, his opinion of the Queen climbing yet another notch. _She is being cautious and wants me to remain apart from my people so that I cannot organize an escape or worse yet an attack,_ he realized when the offer came. His father had once told him a similar piece of advice, '_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer so it is easier to thrust the knife into their backs_, the deceased man's words rang in his head.

The once King had been given leave to come and go as he wished as long as he had an _escort_ with him. Tooru spent a great deal of time among his soldiers to ensure they trained but also to break up the fights that arose with the Ookami. The Queen and he had understood there would be many obstacles to the joining of their forces. There were many on both sides that did not see the merger as a good thing but rather something that flew in the face of everything they knew and had been conditioned to believe. The Queen and Tooru both understood that outbreaks of hostility must be kept in check, for even as their fledgling alliance was still struggling to overcome countless lifetimes of hatred and prejudice, they were also on the eve of their first major offensive…if they could ever finish the current meeting.

"I beg your pardon," General Ueno, a small and narrowed minded man with the typical features of brown hair, angular cheek bones and dark eyes, replied puffing out his chest at the affront of being interrupted in the middle of his well-rehearsed speech. "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us as to just how you'd know what they would do, Ogasawara-san?" Ueno inquired with a sneer he didn't even attempt to hide. His question, as well as the use of the lower honorific on the Kyuuketsuki clan leader's name garnished a smattering of chuckles around the council room.

Tooru launched himself to his feet, his handsome aristocratic features darkening even as his hands clenched into fists at his side with such force that his knuckles where a stark contrast of white against his sun bronzed skin. "Because I led them!" he exclaimed driving his fist into the rugged tabletop loud enough that the booming noise reverberated off the walls, startling several council members and causing Ueno to take a frightened step backwards. "It's the same battle plan I drew up for fighting you," he clarified in a more normal tone of voice.

"Yes," Ueno replied, gathering his wits as well as his courage before continuing. "Correct me if I am wrong, but did you not lose as well, Ogasawara-san?"

"My Queen," Tooru said imploringly, turning to look at the woman who sat at the far end of the table. He watched as she looked his way and half raised her brows in question at the General's inquiry. He could clearly see the laughter in her eyes. _Damn her but she's enjoying this_, he realized. _She's already decided on the battle plans and is just letting us all say our piece. _ "My queen, my plan will account for the fewest causalities on both sides and will in the end benefit your cause far more than the needless deaths that Ueno's plan will certainly reap from both sides." The General's face turned red with anger upon hearing himself addressed without the use of any honorific.

Miki had sat and listened to each battle plan as it had been presented and was privately beginning to wonder if her backside would ever not be numb again. Early on Tooru had presented his plan to slip those loyal to himself into the enemy ranks in sufficient quantity to secure the battle for her side. It was a bold plan, one that could put an end to this current battle with minimal loss of life. It relied on two factors though that made her uneasy. Allowing the Kyuuketsuki to bolster the enemy's side under the ruse of infiltrating them was a gamble. If they turned against her forces she would be fighting nearly twice as many as she was currently facing. The Queen also was not in favor of letting Tooru leave her side even though he had indicated that in order for the plan to succeed his '_escape_' would be required. The queen hastily raised a hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape upon seeing the General's red face.

"Oojo-sama," Ueno started to sputter towards his queen attempting to draw her attention to him and away from the other man upon his feet.

"That is correct!" Miki said as she stood as well. "I am your Queen," she snapped at the small sniveling general. "You would do well to remember that before you insult one of my guests!" Ueno's face visibly paled upon hearing her words. "Tooru-sama is here as a guest and is to be treated as such with all the proper honor accorded a guest of the royal family!" The queen's brown eyes swept the room causing many to drop their gaze in shame. As her eyes fell upon the Ogasawara clan leader he inclined his head in a slight bow to show his appreciation for her intervention upon his behalf. "Tooru-sama, how soon do you think you could have your forces in position?" she asked directly, ignoring the gasps from several council members upon hearing her words.

"If I can leave tonight," he replied, absently lifting one hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "We could be ready in two days, my Queen."

Miki blinked. "How will you get that many into his forces in just one day without arousing suspicion?" she inquired in a puzzled tone of voice.

"Well, about that," Tooru began as he looked away from her with a guilty look upon his features. "I actually started sending small groups every night already," he confessed.

Yoshino, sitting next to the Queen, snorted loudly finding it all very humorous. "We should have figured on that," she interjected into the conversation. "He's not used to waiting for others to tell him what to do after all."

Miki shot her a glare before turning back towards Tooru once again and meeting his grey eyes. "How long have you been sending out these groups and in what size?" _Is he really helping us or is he just positioning himself to reclaim his title and kill us off?_

"Better to ask forgiveness than beg permission," Tooru corrected Yoshino before turning his grey eyes towards the Queen. "For the past three weeks," he informed her. "We broke the groups down into small sizes so that it would be easier for them to move in secrecy. When we thought about it we determined that it would be easier for a smaller group, posing as stragglers, to be taken in rather than a large group that might be viewed as deserters."

_Damn it! Can I trust him?_ "That still doesn't tell me how many of your people we now have unaccounted for and who have been integrated in with the enemy forces," Miki replied, angry that he had gone behind her back with his plan. "How did their absence go unnoticed?" Miki enquired glancing towards Yoshino as she had expected the head of her intelligence to be aware of these matters.

Tooru smiled slightly, his usual humorous grin and playful sparkle in his eyes returning in full force which only served to anger her further. "Nothing overly large," he assured her coyly. "No more than a hundred a night, my Queen." Tooru glanced apologetically towards Yoshino for a brief moment before continuing. "There are several other clans who hold their loyalty to the Ogasawara clan. As they have defected, I've been slipping them into our ranks in sufficient numbers to counter those that have been leaving each night."

Miki dropped back into her seat in disbelief as she processed the information she had just heard. "So you're telling me that you added an additional two thousand fighting women and men to their forces?" Tooru nodded to indicate that she had heard correctly. _I should just kill him now and spare myself the headaches he will cause! Acting on his own without authority as if he was still king!_ Suddenly something struck her as she recalled his words from only moments before. "Wait, you said _we_, several times. Who else knew of this?"

"That would be me, my Queen," Rei spoke up loudly from where she stood in the doorway removing her riding gloves and attempting to beat some of the dust from the road off of her before entering the room. Miki's brown eyes left the grinning man they were attempting to bore holes through and instead affixed themselves upon the highest ranking general of her forces. "Ogasawara-sama approached me about a month ago with his plan," Rei explained as she crossed the distance to stand beside Tooru. "He felt that if he were to propose the plan in a more formal manner that it would be looked upon with suspicion. I heard him out and realized it was our best course of action. I had intended to be here for the meeting today to propose the plan myself however I was delayed," Rei concluded with a slight shrug as the Queen knew the rest already.

Miki regarded Tooru with a slightly raised brow. "So you get all the credit for this plan?"

Tooru stepped to the table and filled a goblet with wine, his shoulders lifting and falling in a shrug. "What matter who gets the credit so long as the objectives are achieved?" he intoned as he retraced his steps and handed the filled goblet to Rei who accepted it with a nod of appreciation and proceeded to wash the road dust from her mouth with several long swallows.

"Very well then," Miki said addressing everyone present. "We will proceed with the plan as it was laid out to us earlier this morning. Tooru-sama," she said turning her eyes upon him once again, "I would like for you to wait for me outside. Rei, Yoshino please remain. The rest of you are dismissed to see to the details." Everyone stood and filed out of the room, the last person closing the door, leaving the three women remaining with the privacy the Queen desired. "What are your thoughts?" Miki asked as she dropped back into her chair, her brown eyes shifting back and forth between the two cousins.

"It's a good plan," Rei replied first as she took the seat vacated by Tooru earlier.

"Not that!" snapped the Queen. "Can I trust him?"

"He's conniving, scheming, and secretive and can hold his own in a verbal sparring match," Yoshino offered as she ticked off each characteristic with a finger of her hand. "He should fit in perfectly at court," the youngest of the three offered with a grin.

Miki chuckled as a grin, the first of the day, touched her full lips. "He was a King so I fully expect all those qualities from the man," she told them.

Rei shrugged haphazardly before commenting. "I think he truly does want to see an end to the fighting that has plagued our races for as long as any of us can remember. If I had to give my opinion I would have to say he is an honorable man and will do what he says he'll do." Rei took another long sip of the wine.

Miki swiveled her head to regard Yoshino. "And your assessment of him?"

"He's Kyuuketsuki," Yoshino stated without any preamble. "That alone is reason not to trust him. He _is_ a King. No one born to rule gives that up willingly. He may have said he gave it up," Yoshino added before either could say as such. "Once a King, always a King. I think he has perhaps, for the time being, set it aside." The small petite woman shrugged much in the manner of her lover sitting down the table from her. "I think we can trust him…for now. Honestly, I'm more concerned for those that follow him and just how many of those we can and cannot trust."

Miki pinched the bridge of her nose directly between her eyes for a long moment as she weighed the words of her two most trusted advisors. _It can never be easy can it?_ "Thank you both," the Queen said, dropping her hand and offering them both a smile of appreciation. "For now we'll proceed as planned and take him at his word." Miki stood as did the other two women. "Please ask him to come in," she requested of them. Both women bowed and then left the room. A few moments passed in which she absently played with the goblet on the table before her as she awaited him. Upon hearing the door open she looked up, taking in his self-assured stride and ever present amused smile that hung upon his lips.

Tooru stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before walking to the opposite end of the table from the only other occupant in the room. "My Queen," he intoned respectfully as he bowed.

"You're certain this will work?" Miki inquired with her eyes looking downward as she dipped one finger into the wine and then ran the wet appendage around the rim of the goblet.

"As well as one might hope," he told her, projecting confidence and assurance as best he could for her sake. "It's the best course of action and should result in the fewest deaths." He knew full well that no plan was perfect and there would always be those who, no matter what, would fight till the end and just as assuredly they would die.

Brown eyes rose and stared into the steel grey ones at the far end of the table for a long moment. "You'll come back won't you?" she inquired, hating herself for even asking yet somehow needing to hear his assurances from his own lips.

"If that is my Queen's wish," Tooru replied softly, all traces of humor gone from his face as his eyes met hers and held her gaze.

"It is," Miki replied just as softly holding his eyes with hers for several long moments before adding, "We still have a great deal of work ahead of us to end the needless bloodshed. So no getting yourself killed," she told him sternly.

"As my Queen commands," he replied with a smile and a bow before turning and walking from the room to see to his own preparations.

_Damn that man_, she thought to herself as she snatched her goblet from the table and drained the remaining wine in one swallow. _Damn him for making me worry!_

**-oOo-**

"You're sure about this?" Rei asked skeptically to the man standing shirtless before her.

"There is no other, save the Queen herself, whom I would trust this to," Tooru assured her. The two had become sparring partners of a sort. When first the Queen had given him permission to practice, under the pretense of needing to stay in shape, he had joined the regular solders in the drill yard. The first Ookami he had sparred against had attempted to kill him outright, making no effort to hide his intentions. Tooru had greatly enjoyed the workout and so had only broken the man's arm and collarbone. After three similar occurrences the Queen had requested of Rei to become the man's sparring partner. Tooru, unused to fighting against the longer blade Rei preferred, found the challenge most educational. Rei herself found the man's two sword approach a great work out for her single blade to counter. Over the course of several weeks they had built, if not a friendship, at least a mutual respect for one another. Each knew the other to be a skilled swordsman as well as an honorable fighter. '_To know your enemy you must first test the mettle of his blade'_ was a mantra which Rei was oft heard saying to the new recruits upon the training field. Unlike the other generals or those of rank, she took a direct hand in the training of new soldiers. It allowed her to see what their potential was but also afford her an opportunity to come to know them as more than just a member of her troops. The sparring bouts between Rei and Tooru quickly started to draw crowds, as people came to see the two of them, both masters in their chosen fighting style, exchange blows. Though the both of them were well aware of the crowds and the fact that often wagers were placed, as true swordsman they ignored the throngs and focused on improving their own abilities.

The sound of Rei's sword leaving its sheath sounded overly loud in the quiet night's air. Rei turned slightly sideways before raising the sword up with both hands to shoulder height, the tip of the weapon pointing directly forward from her body with the flat of the blade horizontal with the ground. The moon above shone down brightly causing the Nodachi's long blade to almost seem to glow in the darkness. "Make certain you hold still and I will end it as quickly as I can." Tooru braced himself and with a curt nod towards the General indicated he was ready. Rei, never hesitating lunged forward as her powerful arms thrust the sword forward to pierce the man's shoulder and continue on through till a full thirty centimeters protruded from the backside. Just as quickly Rei stepped back, withdrawing the weapon and with a cry that Tooru had heard many times while sparring with the woman, she lunged forward again, taking him through the meatier section of his left side while being certain not to hit a rib or any other vital parts.

Tooru grimaced as the extremely sharp blade was quickly withdrawn. As Rei cleaned her blade and sheathed it he inspected the wounds and gave a nod of approval. Looking up and seeing the concerned expression on the woman's face he added, "Perfect. Just as I knew you'd do, General. It shouldn't hamper me too greatly when running."

Rei visibly relaxed as she walked over and untied the horse that had been tethered nearby, leading it back over and handing the reigns to Tooru after he had put his shirt on after cutting an opening in the appropriate locations. "See that you are careful and that you return to us," Rei told him holding the bridle as he swung up into the saddle with only a slight gasp of pain.

Tooru grinned at the short haired woman. "Please tell my Queen I appreciate her words and that I have no intention of dying today or any time soon. Life with her is far too interesting to miss it!" Rei grinned as he saw through the message she had been instructed to depart to him. "The wounds will heal in a few days but are required to make my story authentic enough for Hino-san to believe it," he assured her.

"I will see that she is informed of that," Rei replied with a grin.

Tooru nodded, his visage become more solemn, more serious as his steel grey eyes found hers for a long moment. "Then, I leave her in your care," he said with a slight bow before yanking on the reins and riding off into the night, entrusting the safety of his Queen to her General. They both understood how even the best laid plans could crumble and turn to dust at a moment's notice. Should that happen then the Queen's wellbeing was paramount and became the highest priority. Rei gave a nod of acknowledgement to the retreating back. In her own mind she knew that the only way anyone would ever hurt the Queen would be over her own dead body.

**-oOo-**

In the end it had all been rather anti-climactic. Hino-san, the King of the Hino clan had been all too willing to take in Tooru and even placed him in charge of the fighting forces. The Kyuuketsuki was more a bureaucrat than a general and knew it. When the armies had met upon the field of battle, Tooru drew his sword, the bright sunlight gleaming along the exposed blade for all to see. Instead of signaling the charge as had been planned, the leader of the Ogasawara clan had risen in his stirrups, leaned over and effortlessly decapitated the leader of the Hino clan. Forces loyal to Tooru which had positioned themselves strategically around the Hino generals moved quickly to subdue and disarm them. In the end when all was said in done, no more than a handful of solders on either side had been injured or killed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Maybe not as educational as I first thought, but hopefully you still enjoyed that chapter. To make up for it I promise the next chapter will be all Yumi & Sachiko. I can't say much however I will say that the past ties into the present in a big way though it may be a while before it reveals itself. I can only ask that you stay with me as the Muse leads us by the nose ring to where ever she is going.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(092712 - 4022)


	5. Upon A Breeze

**Chapter 5 - Upon A Breeze**

_"On the cold cheek of Death smiles and roses are blending, And beauty immortal awakes from the tomb." - James Beattie_

...

Sachiko excused herself from class at the appropriate time. Her Onee-sama, Mizuno Youko, the current Rosa Chinensis, had already been by to inform the teacher that the raven-hair girl's presence would be required for the First Year Welcoming Ceremony. When it was the correct time the second year student stood up and pushed in her chair, taking up her school bag, and walked from the room without a word to anyone. Striding down the hallway it was her most ardent wish that the roof to the chapel would collapse at this exact moment so she wouldn't have to participate in the idiocy of welcoming a new crop of students who would be gone from these buildings in an all too short three years. _Why do they even bother?_

The Rosa Chinensis en Bouton stepped from the school building and walked along the path that would take her to the Rose Mansion where she was to meet the rest of the Yamayurikai. Lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice the two shadows that detached themselves from the side of the building and followed her at a discreet distance.

School, especially the third time through, had all made sense to her at the time. Having been through it twice already it made sense that it would be easy a third time. _How could I have forgotten how monotonous it could be?_ Sachiko asked herself. Her father, upon hearing that she was going to attend Lillian, once again had imposed upon Youko to attend as well but at a year ahead of his daughter. Well aware of the soeur system utilized at Lillian the head of the Ogasawara clan thought it might be a good way to draw out his daughter who had become increasingly despondent over the last several decades. The older woman had been instructed to ensure that Sachiko was on the Student Council or took part in some club that would allow her interaction with other students in the hopes of drawing her out of the stupor she was currently in. "Onee-sama made it all sound like it would be so much fun," Sachiko lamented to herself as she walked along. Endless hours of mind numbingly boring review of papers, budgets and club schedules was the reality of Student Council life, as she soon discovered.

Glancing at the watch on her wrist she realized that due to languishing in her thoughts she was running late. "No doubt Onee-sama will yell at me again," Sachiko said with a resigned sigh. _There's just no making that woman happy!_ Stepping from the paved pathway the dark-haired woman decided to take a shortcut that would take her behind the club house and hopefully allow her to arrive at the Rose Mansion on time. Turning the corner at the back of the building Sachiko rolled her eyes upon seeing a first year student standing there who quickly hid a pink envelope behind her back upon seeing the upperclassman.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama," the girl said with a nervous quiver to her voice. "Can I please have a moment of your time?" she asked as Sachiko drew near.

_Curse my luck! I'm already late and don't have time for this!_ The older woman surmised, by the out of the way location and the hastily hidden letter, that this was yet another love confession. She had never once, in all three times she had attended school at Lillian, accepted a single love letter, box of chocolates or small gift. _Why do they keep asking when they should already know the answer I'm going to give them?_ "Look out!" suddenly rang through the still air even as alarms rang through Sachiko's distracted mind. _How did she know I'd be passing this way to confess to me?_ The raven-haired woman looked at the girl who had dropped the letter, only to pull a knife from her sleeve that gleamed wickedly in the bright sunlight. The sound of rushing feet from behind told Sachiko that this most certainly wasn't a love confession! Sachiko caught something dark moving behind her within her peripheral vision however she was unable to chance a look in that direction as the girl before her was advancing. _Damn this is a bother! Onee-sama is going to be really pissed!_

**-oOo-**

Yumi gazed up at the few stray clouds that floated past within the azure sky above her. Stretched out upon the rooftop of the clubhouse building with her hands folded behind her head the young brunette puzzled over her meeting with the members of the Yamayurikai. _I should have known that she would have a hand in it_, the brunette thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine. Behind her eyelids she once more saw the events from earlier that day.

With Rei on one arm and Yoshino on the other she had little choice but to go where they took her. It wasn't that she didn't trust them but rather she had heard about the Yamayurikai and how all the members of the Student Council were of '_idol status_' with the rest of the students. Not one to gossip and with far too much to do between school and her private instructors, Yumi had shied away from anything to do with the Student Council. It didn't matter to her what a group of students did anyways as all she wanted was to finish high school, have fun and enjoy herself before she had to start assuming the duties that came hand in hand with being of royal blood.

The three of them had entered the old two floored building and made their way up the creaking stairs to the biscuit colored door at the top landing. Upon entering through the door Yumi found four women waiting for them. "Gokigenyou," Yumi said as she bowed to the three third year students seated at the table. "I am Fukuzawa Yumi, a first year student in the Pine class," she finished just as Rei had instructed her immediately before they had entered the Rose Mansion.

"Welcome to the Rose Mansion," a woman with near shoulder length black hair said after standing. "I am Rosa Chinensis, Mizuno Youko," the woman introduced herself as. "This is Rosa Gigantea," Youko stated as she gestured to the woman next to her. "Satō Sei." Yumi smiled towards the light haired woman with western features. "On the end is Rosa Foetida, Torii Eriko," the standing women who had named herself Rosa Chinensis concluded with. Yumi smiled and nodded to the Rosa Foetida, noting the red hairband the woman wore. "Please, have a seat," Youko indicated the chair directly across the meeting table from the three Roses. "You're our guest today."

"Thank you," Yumi replied politely as she accepted the offered seat. _Why am I here? _The young brunette hadn't a clue, feeling more than a little out of her element and it was not a feeling she enjoyed experiencing. Rei and Yoshino walked around the table and took the seats adjacent to the one that the Rosa Foetida sat within.

"Would you like cream or sugar?" asked a sedate voice at Yumi's elbow, as a cup of barely tea was set before the only guest to the Rose Mansion.

Yumi turned, startled at not having heard the person approach only to exclaim, "Shimako-san! What are you doing here?"

"I am the petite soeur of Rosa Gigantea," Shimako said with a serene smile at her classmate. "It's only right that I be here to welcome you along with the rest of the Yamayurikai after all."

"The rest of the Yamayurikai?" Yumi repeated, her eyes suddenly darting towards Rei and Yoshino as realization struck her belatedly.

"I'm the petite soeur of Rosa Foetida," Rei confirmed with a grin, her brown eyes sparkling at the disbelief she saw on Yumi's face.

"Needless to say," Yoshino spoke up taking over where Rei left off. "I'm Rei-chan's petite soeur." The petite girl actually chuckled at the hurt look of betrayal Yumi fired her way for having kept this secret from her.

"How very uninteresting," Eriko said with a huff to indicate she was bored. "Is that the best the two of you can do in way of introductions?" she inquired towards the cousin's.

"It's not like we had a great deal of time to rehearse something, Eriko-sama" Yoshino snapped back in reply to the accusation, irritation clearly heard in each word.

"Yoshi-chan," Rei admonished the petite girl as she laid a hand upon Yoshino arm, instantly calming her lover. "We're sorry Onee-sama," Rei said turning to look towards the Rosa Foetida. "Had we known you were expecting something of grandeur we would have prepared better."

"It's alright Rei-chan," Eriko replied to her petite soeur only to grin upon receiving a glare from Yoshino for calling Rei by the name she herself used for her older cousin. "It wasn't as if I was really expecting anything better. I just hoped, with being pulled away from my studies, that it would have been something a little more…colorful than that."

"I like you!" the Rosa Gigantea suddenly exclaimed looking directly at Yumi. "When you're not careful your thoughts play across your face for all to see," Sei added with a grin. "It's very…entertaining to watch,"

"Onee-sama!" Shimako chided her Grande Soeur as she took her seat to the side of Youko, who was already seated in the chair next to Sei. "Please refrain from trying to embarrass Yumi-san as she is our guest."

Yumi could feel her cheeks begin to heat into a blush at Sei's words. The slender brunette had worked hard over the years to learn to school her facial expressions and yet there were still times when she forgot to do so. "Rosa Chinensis," the first year student said, turning to look at Youko directly. "If Shimako-san is Rosa Gigantea's petite soeur and Rei-sama and Yoshino-san are bound to Rosa Foetida, where is your petite soeur?"

"Oh she has you there Youko!" Sei commented with a chuckle that was infectious and caused several at the table to grin. "Oh where oh where has your little sheep gone?"

"Yes…well," Youko said to Yumi after shooting her fellow Rose a scathing look to let her know the absence of her petite soeur was no laughing matter. "That is one of the reasons we asked Rei and Yoshino to bring you here. We'd like for you to become the petite soeur of the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton."

"You want me to become the petite soeur of your petite soeur?" Yumi asked to make certain she had heard correctly.

"That's correct," Youko answered her with.

"While I am honored, Rosa Chinensis," Yumi started with as was the polite manner in which to refuse an offer, "I fear that between school work, as well as my other responsibilities, I just wouldn't have time to do Student Council work as well so I shall have to respectfully decline."

"Fukuzawa-sama said you would say as much," Youko said with a slight grin.

"My father? What does he have to do with this," Yumi asked in disbelief.

"Actually I was referring to your mother," Youko quickly clarified. "She contacted us and said it would be good training if you were to be on the Student Council. She requested that we find a way to bring you into the Yamayurikai."

"Training? I wonder what for?" Yumi asked playing the innocent. _Damn that woman and her meddling! As if I don't have enough work to do already! Is it really that hard to realize I just want a normal life?_

Sei snorted at the young girl's words. "That's what you get for being born a Princess." The Rosa Gigantea chuckled at the look of surprise that appeared upon Yumi's face when she realized that they knew her real identity.

"We can't coerce you into it or bully you into doing it," Eriko said, stepping into the conversation. "If we did that we wouldn't be fit to lead ourselves. You'll have to decide on your own if you want to or not."

"Take the rest of the afternoon to think about it," Sei told the underclassman. "You can let us know your answer in the morning."

"But I have the First Year Welcoming ceremony later today," Yumi informed them, at a complete lose as to what to do.

Youko reached into her pocket and withdrew a chain with a medallion on it. "You've been excused from the ceremony today as well as the remainder of your classes for the afternoon. I've already spoken to your teachers and they know not to expect you."

"Here, allow me," Sei said as she reached out and slipped the necklace from Youko's hand. "If she doesn't join us this may be the only time I get to do something with her." The Rosa Gigantea stood with a salacious grin and walked around the table towards Yumi who stood as well as the older girl approached. "In the honored tradition of our school," Sei intoned as she opened the necklace and held it up. "May Maria-sama watch over and protect you, Yumi-chan," the older girl said as she slipped the necklace with the Maria-sama medallion upon it over the first year student's head and settled it around Yumi's neck. After a few more casual and mundane questions about her time at Lillian, the brunette with pigtails in her hair was excused. Rei and Yoshino would be remaining as the Yamayurikai had a meeting scheduled that required their attendance. Left to her own devices, Yumi soon found herself in one of her favorite places to relax.

A familiar scent upon the breeze disturbed the brunette and caused her to open one eye, effectively retrieving her thoughts from the memories of earlier that day. Yumi inhaled, once again catching the familiar scent though she couldn't place it as yet. Climbing reluctantly to her feet she moved to the edge of the roof and peered about over the handrail. Movement below her drew her attention and upon glancing down she saw a girl standing there waiting it seemed. Even as Yumi pondered this, another figure with long flowing black hair that looked familiar, rounded the corner and approached the girl below. _A love confession_, Yumi surmised upon seeing the hastily hidden letter. As she started to turn away she paused, spying two other forms rushing up behind the unsuspecting woman approaching the waiting girl. Sunlight flashed off of the metallic objects in their hands. _They're holding knives!_ "Look out!" Yumi yelled even as she vaulted the low railing along the edge of the roof. Her body dropped till her hands caught the edge of the roof where she hung for a moment before planting her feet against the side of the building and did a back flip which propelled her away from the structure to land atop the two girls attacking from behind. They crashed together in a tangle of arms and legs as all three of girls hit the ground. The young brunette quickly scrambled to her feet, a burning pain in the side of her neck telling her that at least one blade must have cut her.

"Three on one is a little uneven," she said with a grin, her flowing adrenalin causing her heart to race excitedly, as the other two got up slower than she had. _Dead weight hitting you from the sky must hurt like hell!_ Both girls managed to get to their feet, weapons in hand once more and turned to face her. Yumi crouched slightly, her feet apart, one forward of the other as Rei had shown her when they sparred. "EH!" Yumi suddenly exclaimed as both girls looked at her, mouthing the same thing in unison before they looked to each other and then turned and ran as fast as they could away from her. _Hime-sama? They must have recognized me._ Yumi struggled to recall if she had ever seen them before but to the best of her knowledge they were strangers to her. _Wait! If they knew who I was that means that they must be…damn I'll have to speak with mother concerning this._ The fact that members from her clan were attacking human students with the clear intent to do harm was not something that could go unpunished.

Sachiko, upon her own assailant turning and fleeing before they had even come to blows, spun around quickly as she had heard a commotion behind her though she had been too occupied with her own attacker to risk a glance to see what exactly it was. Her sapphire eyes beheld a slender brunette with pigtails standing normally with her back towards her watching two other girls dressed in Lillian uniforms beating a hasty retreat.

Yumi turned back around, the blood still pounding in her ears and regarded the woman before her. "Friends of yours?" Yumi asked with a slightly disbelieving grin upon her countenance due to the sudden flight of the would be attackers. The dark-haired woman with captivating sapphire eyes simply nodded in way of response.

Sachiko stood transfixed as a sweet pleasant scent assaulted her senses. "Hold still," Sachiko told the underclassman as she stepped up and adjusted the girl's uniform which had become disheveled. "What class are you in?" Sachiko asked as she ran her hands along the sailor collar, pausing as they encountered a growing dark spot on the fabric near the underclassman's neck.

"Pine class," Yumi replied as the older girl stepped into her personal space while at the same time Yumi recognized who it was. "I'm Fukuzawa Yumi, Sachiko-sama."

"I see," Sachiko intoned, "A pleasure to meet you Fukuzawa-san, I'm sure," Sachiko added distracted by the alluring aroma of the other girl's blood. The older woman's pale fingers pulled back the edge of the collar of Yumi's uniform only to see the slender girl wince in discomfort. "You're hurt," Sachiko said more than asked as she withdrew her hand only to see blood upon her fingers.

"It's nothing," Yumi said as she watched Sachiko stick two fingers briefly between her full lips and suck on them for a moment. _Well that's a little gross_, Yumi thought watching the other girl suck the blood, the slender second year student was certain came from the injury on her neck, from her pale fingers. While she knew she should find it gross she couldn't help but feel a slight tingle of excitement upon watching Sachiko's full red lips as they suckled the appendages. "I think one of them scratched me," the slender girl offered in an attempt to downplay the extent of the injury.

"Is that so," Sachiko asked once she removed the fingers from her mouth and glanced at them to make certain that the red delicious liquid that had been on them was completely gone. Reaching into her pocket she withdrew a handkerchief. "Let me take a look at it. Hold still," she instructed Yumi who had started to turn away. Gently Sachiko peeled back the collar of the uniform once again to expose a gash that was about seven centimeters in length. "It's not too bad," she told Yumi as she pressed the folded handkerchief against to wound; the smell of the girl's blood was nearly intoxicating and it had taken almost all of her control not to lean forward and lap it off of the bare white skin before her. "Hold that against your neck until you get to the nurses office. I would go with you however I am already late for the ceremony. If you'll excuse me?"

"It's alright, Sachiko-sama," Yumi told her as she reached up and clasped the handkerchief in place. "Please don't let me keep you." Without another word the Rose Chinensis en Bouton turned and hurried off in the direction of the Rose Mansion leaving behind a brunette who held a multitude of questions, chief among which was why the other girls were attacking the raven-haired woman. Yumi stood there holding her neck in utter disbelief as the woman for whom she had just risked life and limb disappeared from view. "Not even a thank you! How do you like that?" _And that's the girl they want me to become the petite soeur of?_ Shaking her head in disbelief, which only served to draw forth a gasp of pain from between clenched teeth, as the movement aggravated the cut on her neck. Turning about a shiny object upon the ground caught her attention. Yumi bent down and lifted from the grass a small metallic box such as what one would use for breath mints or small candies. Given its location she could only assume it belong to Sachiko-sama. Pocketing the container with plans for returning it later, the brunette girl walked off in the direction of her shoe locker. As Yumi walked along to retrieve her outdoor shoes so she could go home to the house she shared with her father and mother, when the Queen could get away, she pondered the events of the day. _If I inform mother or anyone else of the attack mother will likely withdraw all clan members from the school, myself included._ The young brunette's brow creased in thought for several long minutes before she arrived at a decision. _I guess I'll just have to handle it myself!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As promised, a little more Yumi & Sachiko this time around. The Muse has suddenly gone on vacation however I still have two other chapters after this already written so hopefully she's return within the next two weeks. If you happen to see a Muse wandering about please send her back my way. I hope you enjoy!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

_All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the __**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

_(092712 - 3782)  
_


	6. The Bleeding Wound

**Chapter 6 - The Bleeding Wound**

_"I believe in the immortality of the soul because I have within me immortal longings" - Helen Keller_

...

The celebration was in full swing when he slipped from the hall and made his way to a small room he had staked out for his own use while they remained where they were. With the death of their leader, as well as the threat of following him to the grave, the remaining members of the Hino clan had sworn their allegiance to him and thus by to the Queen herself through his own oath. They would not swear their oaths directly to her because she was Ookami. Given the gravity of the situation, and with personal assurances from Tooru, the Queen did not challenge the decision. The victorious army had moved into the city and had started to celebrate once the wounded were tended to and the few that perished were given a proper burial, Hino-san among them. The Queen, now housed within the very home of the clan leader they had displaced previously that day, sat in attendance of the more sedate localized celebration within the great room of the structure. The fact that anyone could celebrate what had been done today disgusted him. While the former King knew he had done what was required for their cause, it still sat very heavily with him that he had killed one of his own kind without even giving him the chance to defend himself. _It was a cowardly act!_ his own words echoed in his mind even as he saw again Hino-san's head falling to hit the dirt and roll beneath the horse upon which still sat the decapitated corpse. Angrily he shoved clothes into the leather satchel along with an assortment of other items he'd need.

As soon as the fighting was over the soldiers had descended upon the town to seek out taverns and inns that afforded better sleeping accommodations than the tents they were used to. In addition to rooms, drink was also much in need, as was food. The army had been surviving upon military cooking which though it filled your stomach, left a great deal to be desired. Many an inn keeper or tavern owner would find themselves suddenly hard pressed to meet the demands of their customers though they were certain to try rather than pass up the extra coin they would receive in return. Tooru had kept his own troops from the celebration and set them up into groups to act as a policing force within the city. Too much alcohol mixed with years of prejudice and hatred was sure to ignite more than one fight. He had left orders to break up any brawls before people were killed. Anyone who drew a weapon was to be detained for the remainder of the night and then released in the morning.

The Queen, along with her advisors, generals and the captains of her forces and those that remained of the Hino clan, had retired to the former lord's estate for a more subdued celebration. Entertainment had been brought in and the wine had flowed freely. The choicest and most succulent foods were served to those in attendance. Tooru had sat and listened, speaking only when spoken to but nothing else. As the celebration wore on it had begun to grate on his nerves till such time as he could no longer abide staying there whereupon he had slipped away to his room to pack and leave.

"Was not the party to your liking," a soft feminine voice asked from the doorway behind him, causing his hands to cease their rummaging within the leather satchel which sat resting upon his bed. In it were fresh clothes, bandages, as well as trail rations and other items he might need while traveling.

Tooru stood up from where he had been leaning over the leather satchel but didn't turn around when he answered. "I was pleased to see my Queen enjoying herself," his tone holding the slightest traces of rebuke. The room was draped in darkness as he had not lit a candle, wanting to draw as little attention to himself as possible. _Not that anyone would care or be sober enough to even notice!_

Miki laughed from the doorframe she leaned against, her brown eyes traveling the expanse of his large shoulders just barely visible in the moon light that filtered in through the one opened window. The Queen licked her dry lips, tasting the remnants of the wine she had been drinking a little excessively earlier. "Surely you cannot begrudge our army a celebration after today's victory?" she scoffed in disbelief that he would take offense at such a small thing.

"I do not begrudge _your_ army anything, my Queen," he told her before leaning down and looking in the bag once more. "If you find the need to celebrate something so c…" he stopped himself before he could finish the word _cowardly_. _The act was mine and not hers or anyone else_, he reminded himself. "Who am I to argue?" he concluded with, anger at himself in his final words. Turning he picked up a shirt he had set aside to change into and instead shoved it into the waiting bag. _The sooner I leave the better_, he reasoned fearing he would say something to offend the Queen, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Miki arched a brow in confusion upon hearing the emphasis upon the army being hers and the anger in his tone. Her eyes glanced upon the bed and noted the traveling cloak as well as the satchel Tooru was currently looking through as if checking the contents to insure he had everything. "Are you going someplace?" she enquired, the humor dropping from her tone to be replaced by hurt confusion.

"North," he grunted out in way of response. "I need to scout out the next clan so that we can be ready for them." _I can't remain here. Not after what I did. Not in _his_ house!_ Even thinking about what he had done caused bile to rise in his throat. He, like all of his kind, was no stranger to death and killing. Over his long life he had lost count of how many men he had killed on the field of battle or even in single combat. Today had been the first time ever he had killed someone in the manner he had, and no matter the justification it did not sit well with his conscious.

"Send someone else," the Queen snapped at him matter-of-factly, suddenly not wanting him to go. The day's events had shown her just where his loyalties lie. She found that she was able to maintain a certain calmness when he was around her, and it was for this she told herself she didn't want him to go. The sudden tightness of her chest and the increased beating of her heart told her another story which she tried to ignore.

"There is no one else to send as they are all celebrating," he replied in a tense tone. "We were barely able to find enough sober men to set a watch this evening." With the majority of his own men working to ensure the safety of the citizens of the town itself he had to rely on her men to stand the watches around the perimeter of the town itself. "I fully expect half of them to have deserted their posts in favor of your _celebration_!" Tooru completed with, the anger clear in his voice. The touch of her hand upon the small of his back froze him in place. Even through the fabric of his shirt he could feel the coolness of her fingers as they hesitantly rested against him.

Emboldened by the wine perhaps, the Queen stepped into the room and crossed the short distance between then. Gently she reached out and laid a hand upon his back, feeling the warmth of his body through the shirt beneath her touch. "Must you go so soon?" she asked of him softly.

Tooru stood back up at her touch, his body shuddered as he bit his lips to keep from gasping in pain as the movement aggravated his injuries. "I cannot stay here, my Queen," he told her in a quiet voice. The former King's body trembled from the injuries as well as her touch, both igniting fires of a different sort within him.

"Does my company displease you so much that you run from it?" Miki could feel the muscles under her touch quiver at what she thought to be suppressed anger. The Queens mind, hampered by wine and the weariness that comes after the adrenalin expires after a battle, struggled to discern what she had done that would instill such anger and hostility within him. Stepping closer her placed her other hand upon his side and felt something warm and wet even as she smelt it, the sweet heady odor of blood. "You're still injured!" she stated more than asked as her eyes darkened in concern.

Tooru shrugged and then sucked in air sharply due to the pain the movement caused. "It's nothing," he tried to assure her, not wanting to cause her worry on his account. "I'll be fine." He knew he would be, in time. _I'm sure riding horseback for the next five day won't help._ "I was about to change the dressings when you walked in. As soon as that is done I'll be on my way."

"Sit," she told him pushing slightly upon his back in the direction of the only chair in the room to indicate where she wanted him to be seated. "Rei told me that the wounds would heal quickly. That _you_ had informed her they would heal quickly," she stated in an accusing tone.

"I told Rei what she needed to hear," he replied with a careful sigh. "You needn't concern yourself with me, my Queen," he replied, finally turning to face her. "I'm sure your presence will soon be missed from the celebration. You should return to it and I will tend to my own needs."

Miki stepped to the small table in the room while he spoke and picked up a candle before walking out into the hallway to light it from the nearest burning torch. "Celebration be damned," Tooru heard the Queen's words echo back from the hallway moments before the woman herself entered the room shielding the flame attached to the candle with one hand. "I thought I told you to sit," she snapped at him, her brown eyes flashing in the flickering candle light upon seeing him still standing there.

"My Queen," he said as he watched her light several other candles about the room before turning to regard him. "I said I am well and you need not concern yourself with my likes. It is not proper for you to tend to one who is in your service."

Miki turned to regard him in the now well lit room, the blood from his wounds clearly visible where it had seeped through the shirt he wore. The Queen crossed her arms under her ample bosom, straining the deep blue fabric of the long form fitting dress she wore. Tooru swallowed heavily and forced his eyes away from the bare expanse of cleavage her action presented to him. "So now you presume to tell your Queen what she can and cannot do?" In a manner much akin to a man approaching the executioners block, Tooru pulled the chair form the table, turned it around, and sat upon it backward with his arms folded across the top of the back of the chair. Though he complied with her demands it was clear from his actions that he did so only with great reluctance. The Queen retrieved a rag and a basin of water from a shelf set by the window and then placed them on the table next to Tooru. "Please remove your shirt," she instructed in a very businesslike tone of voice from behind him which made it clear that she would broach no objections from her patient.

Tooru grimaced as he gingerly pulled the shirt up and over his head. A soft cool touch upon his bare back as the Queen laid her hand upon his person was more akin to a cool balm to his frazzled emotions than he cared to admit or was willing to show in present company. "The fault is mine," he told her over his shoulder. "I had to cross a river which was running high and lost my horse. While swimming the wounds were submerged in river water and grew infected." Miki slipped a thin bladed dagger from her sleeve and used it to cut away the soiled compresses and bandages holding them in place. "Still, given a few more days they will be fully healed." It took all his considerable control not to gasp from the pain as the compress over the wounds was pulled away.

The Queen turned and wet the rag and then gently began cleaning around the wound in his side. "It would seem the wiser course of action then is to remain here till such time as they are properly healed." The injury, though infected once, now showed the more healthy pinkness of healing. _They have a similar healing ability as we do_, she thought to herself as she continued to clean around the injury. Receiving no response from the man she tended to, she pressed on. "So what is it really that you're running away from?" she asked as she continued her ministrations to his person.

Tooru closed his eyes as she cleaned the wound, fearful of allowing her to see the turmoil within his grey orbs. Miki, finished with cleaning the front of the lowest wound, moved behind the man and knelt upon the floor to better see what she was doing. "I am a fool," he finally said bitterly. "A fool as well as a coward!" Miki, sensing that this was something he needed to get off his chest didn't interrupt but continued with her task at hand. "A fool for thinking that I was better than they were just because I had loftier goals, a purpose for the greater good." Tooru snorted at his words in utter disgust. "In the end I am just as blood thirsty as they are. I took a man's life today without even giving him the chance to defend himself. I crawled into his house under the pretense of friendship, of kinship, and he welcomed me with open arms! He took me in like a brother and cared for me and gave me food and shelter!" The man's angry voice rose with each word of his rant about himself till he finally fell silent for several long moments. When Tooru continued his voice dripped with contempt and self-loathing. "How did I repay him?" he asked as once again he could see the look of surprise upon the Hino-san's face just before the blade separated his head from his torso. "I callously reached over and took his head as if I was doing no more than plucking some flower from a field to admire!"

Miki leaned her head forward till her forehead rested upon the bar expanse of his back which was moist from the washing she had given it just moments before. "Then it is I you should hate. I gave the order. It was my decision," she told him softly. "As the leader and your Queen the guilt is ultimately mine." She felt remorse for having thrust such a duty upon him, even knowing that he was an honorable man. _I should have known what this would do to him!_ She couldn't lie and somewhere within her she had known. She had known it to be a dirty and vile act and yet she had still required it of him even knowing what it might cause him. "War makes us do things we would rather not. It's a price we as leaders often pay that others do not realize. We kill as many good men as the enemy simply by ordering them into the fray. Making them do what any normal sane person would not. Hino-san's death, just as all the deaths of those killed by those that follow my orders, are my burden to bear. I pray, though I doubt my prayers shall be heard, that this will be the last such act we shall have to commit before this is all over with."

"Nay, my Queen," he countered with quickly. "Do not soil your hands with such thoughts and offer me solace so generously from lips I would not have utter such words as death and killing. As the plan, as well as the actions, were my own then so too is the blame for them." Tooru hung his head in shame at his deeds of earlier that day. When he spoke once again it was in a tone filled with regret and tinged by sorrow. "You should go. Return to the celebration as I can attend to this myself. I am no more worthy to be in your presence then they who we fight against are. I am no better than they are, my Queen."

Miki sighed heavily upon hearing his words and feeling them resound within his body upon which her head rested against. "It is that very thought that shows me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are better than they who we fight," she told him earnestly. "The fact that you fight for a cause that is not for yourself but the betterment of others, belies the very words you utter now. The fact that you feel remorse and even revulsion at having to kill shows that you are different, that you are better." The Queen rinsed the rag and set it aside while she took up a fresh bandage and positioned it over the wound and then using strips of cloth tied it in place. "I would not have you with me if I deemed you no better than they are. We would not even be here now if it were not for the fact that yourself, at great risk to your own life, set your foot upon a different course of action from that which history had placed you. You would not be the man I have come to respect if you were the same as they are," she told him as she tied the dressing in place.

Tooru sat and pondered her words as she stood and tended to the wound in his shoulder, first washing the back and then moving around to his front. The queen's eyes glanced up from her work several times to see him regarding her thoughtfully. Finally her hands paused as their eye met and held each other's gaze. "I could never grow weary of your presence, my Queen. Nor could gazing upon your countenance ever be displeasing to me," he told her in a deep and caring voice as he answered her question from previously. The Queen's cheeks blushed in a manner he was quickly coming to find most enchanting.

Miki could feel her cheek burning and hence knew that she was blushing. _Damn him! Why does he have this effect on me?_ The Queen's mind raced for a suitable reply and several times her lips parted as if to speak only to close again without a word passing their soft pinkness. In the end she said nothing at all however the soft smile upon her lips and the blushing of her cheeks perhaps said far more than any words could have.

"Thank you, my Queen," Tooru said once she had finished and he was allowed to rise to his feet once again. Stepping to the leather satchel he extracted a clean shirt and carefully put it on taking special care not to aggravate the freshly tended injuries. Tooru turned around only to bump into the Queen who was cleaning up the mess that they had made. Suddenly the too small room seemed even smaller than it had been as he felt the warmth her body exuded keenly due to her nearness.

Miki teetered as she turned towards him and was bumped by his nearness. Tilting her head back slightly she found herself looking up into his handsome face. "You're still going?" she asked as she laid one hand upon his strong chest to steady herself. She could feel the well sculptured muscles shift as he reached out and took her elbow in hand to assist her till her balance was once more obtained. The heat of his touch set her heart to racing within her chest.

Tooru's breath caught in his throat at the touch of her hand upon his chest, the brown eyes that held him in place, her soft pink lips so close he need only lean in and capture them with his own. Swallowing heavily he nodded slightly, not trusting himself at the moment to speak.

"See that you do come back to me," she instructed him as she turned away, the fingertips of the hand upon his chest trailing downwards along his shirt for a moment before the hand dropped to come to rest within its matching one, held before her waist as she stepped to the door. "Oh," she said, drawing his eyes to her face from where they had been admiring her figure as she walked away. "Do try and remain in the saddle this time," she said with a playful grin before slipping from the room.

"As my Queen commands," he whispered with a humorous grin that was more akin to his normal visage.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A little more Miki & Tooru. I have to admit that I really like the dynamics between these two that the Muse is exploring. Next chapter will take us back to the present and will be the "educational" chapter I had promised previously. You'll also get a little peek at the Gigantea house of the Yamayurikai. Time to "Pimp The Student Out" as a dear friend of mine called it.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

_All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**_Maria-sama ga Miteru_**_ light novel series._


	7. To Be An Immortal

**Chapter 7 - To Be An Immortal**

_"Fame lulls the fever of the soul, and makes Us feel that we have grasp'd an immortality." - William Shakespeare_

...

"So," Sei said leading into the conversation. "What do you think?" It was just herself, Shimako and Eriko to whom she was directing her question, in the second floor meeting room of the Rose Mansion. Shortly after Yumi had left to think over their request the Foetida cousins had departed to attend to the mundane items school life brought with it. Youko left a few minutes afterwards to search for her missing petite soeur. They were all to meet back within an hour's time so that they could walk over together to the chapel for the first year welcoming ceremony.

Eriko sipped her tea, pondering the appropriate answer to Sei's question, as she watched Shimako set a cup of tea in front of her fellow third year student before setting one for herself at the empty chair on the other side of Sei. "She's young," the Rosa Foetida finally replied ambiguously which tended to be her nature.

"She'll learn," was Sei's reply when it came after taking a sip of her own tea. The Rosa Gigantea's grey eyes fell upon her little sister who was wiping down the kitchenette area. "We were both young once…I think," she said with a grin. The years had been many so it was hard to recall a time when she wasn't as she was now. While there had been a youth in her past, like many things it had faded into the background of her memories, only to be recalled with great difficulty and effort. Effort she did not have the desire to expend currently.

Eriko snorted at her friend's words. "Not that young," she replied. The fact that Sei's answer had been in regards to Shimako, the newest member of the Yamayurikai, spoke volumes to the woman about where the western featured woman's thoughts were. Her own response could have been directed at either the Rosa Gigantea en Bouton or the hopefully soon to be petite soeur of the missing Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. Eriko turned to look at the woman next to her and gave voice to a question that had puzzled her for some time now. "Why again did you choose western features?"

Sei shot her friend a sharp affronted glare. "Hey! I've looked this way my entire life! Why would I ever want to change it?" she asked even as she faced forward once again and raised her cup to her lips to sip the warm liquid, feeling it travel to the pit of her stomach as it's warmth seeped into her tired bones. The truth of the matter was she could no longer recall what she had looked like. Her current appearance, held for as long as she could remember, was what she had always seen herself as. A slightly indulgent smile tickled the corners of her lips. _Perhaps that is more telling than anything._

"Right and exactly how long has that been now?" Eriko asked with a playful grin. When the current Rosa Foetida had arrived at Lillian Sei had already been old, an institution almost unto herself. As much a fixture of the school as the statue of the Reverend Virgin and its garden was. At least to those that knew the true purpose of the school and sisterhood whose lands the school was on. Eriko, no longer a spring chicken herself, could only hazard a guess at the woman's real age. Popular rumor among the acolytes was that Sei was one of the three originals who founded the school.

Sei finished her sip of the warming liquid before replying. "Don't you know that it is rude, even for a woman, to ask your elders just how old they are," she chided the younger Yellow Rose. "It's hard to get descent help these days. Young girls used to be so respectful and courteous back when I was your age. Show them a few flashy things and they were yours for life. Always ready and willing for a roll in the field," Sei concluded with a slightly lecherous glint to her eyes even as a wistful smiled played upon her lips.

Eriko chuckled good naturedly at her senior's words. "Like you could do anything these days!"

"I could show you a thing or two little girlie," was Sei's heated rejoinder.

"As if I'd let you, gaikokujin!"

"As if I'd want to, deckochin!"

Both women paused to take a sip of their tea and then started to giggle. As soon as one would gain control of themselves they'd glance at the other and start all over again. Shimako walked over and took the vacant seat next to her Onee-sama. "Please don't encourage her, Rosa Foetida," the youngest of the trio chided the other gently as she pulled a waiting stack of papers to her and started working her way through the proposed revised club budgets. They were more than the Yamayurikai in just name and hence were still required to do everything a proper student council would normally do. "There's plenty of work yet to be done if you have nothing better to do than call each other names," she gently scolded her seniors.

Shimako dearly loved the current Rosa Foetida, nearly as much as she loved her Onee-sama. The two women had found her at a local temple and taken her in, watching over her through the years. At the time she hadn't questioned her good fortune but had merely cherished the time she was allowed to spend with the women who became her parental figures. Now in her first year of high school, the light haired girl found herself in the role of care giver and more often than not mediator between the two seniors. Despite the verbal spats that could go on for days, Shimako knew the two women cared deeply for each other.

Eriko arched a brow towards Sei who shrugged slightly giving consent to the unasked question. "Perhaps then you can tell me what you know of the Ookami and Kyuuketsuki," she asked as she leaned back in her seat. Sei followed suit and turned slightly to face the younger girl. "As you'll be the Rosa Gigantea one day it is important to know both of them rather well," Eriko said in way of reason for her questioning the younger woman. Sei just grinned, confident in her petite soeur's ability to answer whatever questions were placed before her.

Shimako clasped her hands before her, fingers interlaced; resting upon the stack of papers she had been working on. "The Ookami and Kyuuketsuki are the elder races. Both races appear to be human in appearance and have many of the same requirements that we do. By this I mean they must breath, eat and sleep as well as other such mundane activities. It is not known exactly when they came into being or for how long they have been in existence. Due to their particularly violent histories on both sides, none of their earliest members lived for any great length of time. In this manner a great deal of their origins and early history is lost to them as well as to us. It wasn't till more recently," Shimako paused to clarify, "recent by their standards not ours, that they started to keep a recorded history of their people. Both species are broken into different classifications much as is seen within human society. It is speculated that humans themselves learned such structuring from the elder races and adopted it as their own."

"…and that structure would be?" Eriko interjected as Shimako paused for a breath and to gather her thoughts.

"The structure is pyramid in shape, Rose Foetida. Each species is ruled by the royals as they are the immortals. Beneath them are those of lesser blood but still beholden to the royal family. Though they are of their respective species they have not inherited the special traits that those of royal blood enjoy. Their own life-span far exceeds that of a normal human however they are not immortal and do grow old and pass away. The allotment of years they have seems to vary greatly and no one has as yet developed an appropriate formula to calculate it." Shimako replied confidently.

"Lastly are the offspring of the royals and middle class who have joined with humans and sired children. Royals who sire a child with a human or give birth to such a child do not pass on their immortality. Due to not being quite of either race and yet not a part of the human race either they exist separately, almost as a sub-species of all three races, and are looked upon for the most part as half breeds." Shimako's confidence slipped slightly upon noticing the unimpressed look upon the Rosa Foetida's face. Determined to answer her senior's questions she continued on. "There have been scattered cases of other traits being passed on such as the enzyme shortage, increased strength, regenerative abilities and lycanthropic capabilities, however they are few in number and as yet appear to be totally random in the selection of who receives them." Shimako paused for a moment to take a sip of her tea before she continued. "The final part completes the pyramid of their structure with the greatest number on the bottom and the fewest at the top."

"Why is that?" The Rosa Foetida asked as she continued to grill the newest acolyte. As her outward appearance indicated she was not overly surprised at the level of knowledge the girl possessed with Sei as her teacher. Eriko held back the smile of pride though at how well Shimako was handling herself. _I don't think I did this well my first time under the gun_, she thought only to herself as she recalled that it was due to Sei grilling her relentlessly at the time that her performance had been so terrible. _It would only make sense for the person who showed me just how much I _didn't_ know to be such a good teacher._ When the subject of the young remarkable girl's training had arisen Sei had pulled rank on everyone and insisted that Shimako be trained by her specifically. The fact that the oldest member of the Yamayurikai was to take a four year old child as her acolyte shocked everyone. It was the first time anyone alive could recall her taking a direct interest in a gifted student. Eriko had recalled at the time the stories she had heard of a former student, long ago, by the name of Shiori.

Shimako swallowed to moisten her throat before replying to her senior. "The reasons differ for each species though essentially they fundamentally remain the same. Self-preservation," the girl with wavy light hair said matter-of-factly. "As previously stated, only pairings between those of royal blood will produce another immortal. Before the advent of peace between the two species, propagation of the race was secondly only to the destruction of the other species. The women of the Kyuuketsuki were treated as baby generating machines from the moment they were old enough to conceive and bear a child till such time as their bodies ceased being fertile. As with the life expectancy of the non-royals, the time frame for each to remain capable of birthing children seems to vary and remains unpredictable. Once peace between the elder races was realized, and their life expectancy went from two-three decades to actual immortality, the practice of forced conception fell by the wayside. The exception to this is among the main family branches of the race where it is still considered an obligation to bear as many off spring as possible. Those of lesser nobility usually do not adhere to this practice while those of the higher noble houses do."

"That still doesn't tell me why we're not overrun by immortal Kyuuketsuki," Eriko interjected. _Is she stalling or does she really know?_ A quick glance toward Sei sitting next to her with a smug smile on her face, answered her suspicions. _She knows and is just giving as thorough an answer as possible._ Eriko's already high opinion of the younger girl went up a notch.

Shimako dipped her head towards Eriko in a slight nod of acknowledgement before she continued her narration. "In the later years of the war which resulted in only a single clan of each species remaining, having consumed all of the others of their respective kind, it became common practice to target bonded pairings. Both elder races can, through choice more or less, become bonded. For the Ookami this is less by choice and more by need to maintain their species. It is believed that the physical act of conception will bond the pair in question. It has been theorized, though it has as yet neither been proven or discredited, that the physical act of consummation may not be required, and that a similar strong depth of emotional attachment can result in the same bond. It is known that Ookami with children are tied together, which would imply that conception makes the bond a certainty. The Kyuuketsuki quickly learned that it was safer to stay unattached."

"Safer in what way," Eriko asked as she placed one elbow upon the table and rested her chin within the hand attached to that arm. The study of the Elders, as she referred to them, was one of her personal hobbies upon which she had spent a great deal of time. Much of what was written in the books contained within the Yamayurikai library concerning both races had been penned by her hand. Even with all she knew, hearing about the races from someone else never failed to thrill her and hold her rapt attention.

"The Kyuuketsuki, much like the Ookami, can also become bound to one another though with their kind it does not require a physical joining similar to the Ookami. If two Kyuuketsuki wish to be joined they need only share blood with each other. The bond, or life-bond as they refer to it, has been extensively studied and documented. The advantages of it is that the two participants of the bond are tied with one another and can feel the other's location and sense what is happening around them to a certain degree. There have even been rare cases where bonded couples have been able to communicate with each other in a form of telepathy, as near as we can tell. Distance and intervening structures such as walls or even mountains have no effect upon this ability. Like any weapon though, the gift it brings is a two edged sword. Should one of the paired die, the other is either driven insane till they kill themselves or force others to do it for them or they waste away to nothing and eventually expire. In either case within a short matter of time they too are dead. Due to this, such pairings among the Kyuuketsuki are nearly unheard of these days. Currently there are fewer than a dozen that are documented."

Shimako paused to take a sip of her rapidly cooling tea before she continued. Eriko, content to allow her to answer the question in her own manner, did not ask any additional questions during her pause this time. "The Kyuuketsuki, for reasons we suspect are hard coded into them, similar to animal instincts, tend to be slightly on the rough side when they are passionately involved. Playful nips and bites are the normal means by which they can show their affections. The smell of blood can become intoxicating, an almost natural occurring aphrodisiac for their kind, that coupled with their unbridled passion can lead to unintentional pairings. There are documented cases where, left unchecked, pairings have actually bled each other dry and died from it." Shimako couldn't suppress the shudder she felt run down her spine at the thought of such a thing. "Due to this even the pure bloods do not partake in a physical relation with their own kind. The females of the Royal Line are impregnated through medical procedures."

"Not exactly how I would want to become a mother," Eriko offered drily and received a nod of agreement from Sei seated next to her. "Especially repeatedly for decades on end," she added as an afterthought before she turned to regard Shimako. "What can you tell me specifically concerning the Kyuuketsuki?"

"They, like their counter parts, are stronger and faster than humans and have a regenerative ability that at best guess is ten times quicker than the average person. At times of critical damage they can shut down portions of their bodies, even suspend the heart for a short duration so that all their healing ability can focus upon the injured area. Though there have been documented cases of this no one has actually witnessed it in several hundred years. Their bodies, while essential the same as any human's or the Ookami, is missing a specific enzyme within their blood which they need to stay alive. To date we have not been able to determine why this is."

"The current theory," Sei offered up before her little sister could continue, "Is that nature had slated them for extinction. They, like so many other species before them, were to have faded away into the nothingness of history and that was why the enzyme is missing. Yet they managed to cling to life and even thrive rather than disappear."

"Life will always find a way," Eriko stated in all seriousness. "Personally I think they're just stubborn bastards who refused to die to which I say 'Good for you!'" the Rose Foetida exclaimed with a grin. "It's good to see someone sit nature on her collective ass once in a while!"

Sei snorted much as Eriko had before. "You're starting to sound more and more like me each day, Eriko-chan!" The grey eyes of the Rosa Gigantea sparkled with barely suppressed mirth.

"Please, someone just kill me now!" Eriko whined plaintively as she laid her head upon the table and covered it with her arms in an attempt to hide. With a wave of her hand she signaled for Shimako to continue.

"The Kyuuketsuki are missing an enzyme from their blood which they require to remain alive. They discovered that they could obtain this enzyme, to various degrees, by drinking the blood of other living things. Animals were first used to fill the missing requirement. Later it was discovered that human blood worked far better. With animal blood they were required to drink several times a day. Human blood allowed them to sustain themselves for several days before needing more. Much akin to a battery holding a charge that is slowly used, they must recharge themselves to keep going. The amount of blood required seems to depend upon a number of factors such as age, weight, size of the Kyuuketsuki. Similarly the time between feeding can also differ depending on what the Kyuuketsuki is doing. The greater the activity and strain the sooner they will need to feed again to replenish themselves. While the amount of blood required is not overly large, if they are deprived of it for a length of time, they will expire and die. Several years back there was an incident of a child that fell into a well. It was initially believed to be an accident. When she was finally discovered her body was a dark grey in color. When it was touched it fell apart leaving behind a pile of ash like material. Later an investigation into the matter revealed that the child had been thrown into the well by several Ookami children when they had discovered the girl was Kyuuketsuki."

"It is only recently, due to modern technology, that the Kyuuketsuki have become self-sufficient and no long rely upon animals or humans for blood to remain alive. Prior to this though it was not unheard of for Kyuuketsuki to take willing human lovers to quench their bloody thirst. It was also the Kyuuketsuki that gave rise to the legend of Vampires. Vlad the Impaler is perhaps the best known for taking his thirst for blood to the extreme and actually making it into the history books, though there have been others throughout the centuries. Kyuuketsuki scientists have created a synthetic enzyme, usually taking the form of crystalized candy or breath mints which their kind carries with them at all times. The exact chemical makeup of the enzyme and synthetic replacement for it is a carefully guarded secret by the Kyuuketsuki. Aside from their superior strength and speed, the Kyuuketsuki, at least those of the Royal blood line, have the ability to alter their age and physical size at will. The greater the dilution of the royal blood, the smaller the change they are able to effect in themselves." Shimako stopped as Sei raised her hand for silence. A few seconds later they all could hear the front door to the Rose Mansion open and someone make their way up the stairs. When the biscuit colored door opened, the Rose Chinensis stepped through and paused upon seeing all three sets of eyes fixed upon her.

"I'm not intruding am I?" Youko enquired upon seeing her fellow Roses and Shimako looking at her.

"Couldn't find her?" Sei asked with a knowing grin. The dark haired woman's shoulders by the door drooped dramatically as she continued into the room and took a seat at the table. "I'll look if you'd like?" Youko looked up hopefully at her fellow Rose and gave a nod of agreement. Shimako stood and walked over to the kitchenette area to make a fresh pot of tea as her Onee-sama closed her eyes and concentrated for several long moments. "She's on her way here and should be with us momentarily," Sei told the anxious third year student after she opened her eyes. "There's something off with her, though I can't place it."

Youko arched a brow in question and opened her mouth to ask when she was interrupted by a voice she knew all too well calling from the bottom of the stairs in English. "Hellooooooooooooo!" Sachiko's voice rang through the entry way, up the stairs and into the meeting room causing everyone to raise a brow in question. "Bonjour!," the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton called out even as they heard the stairs creak. "Buna ziua! Halløj! Hola!" Sachiko hollered along with several other words as she made her way up the stairs.

Shimako glanced towards her Onee-sama in question. "Romanian," Sei clarified for her benefit. "Followed by Danish, Catalan, Hindi, Turkishi and I believe Persian though don't quote me on that."

The raven-haired woman threw open the biscuit colored door upon reaching it and then flinched at it smacked into the wall loudly. The second year student hastily raised a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh!" The sound of a leaky steam pipe was heard throughout the meeting room till Sachiko's sapphire eyes landed upon Youko and a very serious look crept across her face. "Oba-sama! I've been meaning to tell you something for a very very very long time now," she said before she walked into the room and crossed the distance between her and the Rose Chinensis who sat struck dumb and speechless at her petite soeur's actions. Sachiko leaned down and placed her hands upon the older woman's cheeks and tilted Youko's head upwards slightly so she could look her straight in the eye. "I…I…" a huge silly grin appeared upon the girl's face. "I LOVE YOU!" Sachiko finally finished with before leaning in and kissing the older woman messily upon the lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well there is some information for those of you asking about the immortals. Also a glimpse into the world of the Gigantea sisters as well. I'm sure you'll all have more questions than before by now. I'll answer them in time…hopefully. Whatever is up with Sachiko?

Sadly the Muse has still not returned. I've issued an ABP for her as well as put up those fliers with her picture that read "If Found Please Return To…" I just have to go staple them to telephone poles now. Hopefully she will return before next Sunday of the next chapter may be delayed.

I do appreciate all your comments and reviews as they are what keep the Muse writing so drop a review if you'd like to. Maybe she'll read them and come back!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

_All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **Maria-sama ga Miteru** light novel series._


	8. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Chapter 8 – Unforeseen Circumstances**

_"After all, you're only an immortal until someone manages to kill you. After that, you were just long-lived." Simon R. Green, The Bride Wore Black Leather_

…

"I have to pee," Yoshino said out the side of her mouth to her lover and cousin who was seated next to her on a pale cream colored horse.

Rei's head turned to regard the woman she loved. "I told you to go before we left," the senior of the pair replied in a slightly rebuking tone of voice.

"I did!" Yoshino hissed back in her own defense upon be chastised for having to relieve herself. "I always have to go just before a battle!" she continued with as she turned her heard to fully regard the steel clad woman seated next to her.

"I swear you're worse than a kid sometimes, Yoshi-chan," Rei replied with an affectionate smile. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Oh I can think of plenty of things," the petite woman with matching dark braids down her chest replied with a lecherous grin. "However they'll have to wait till after we're done here," she concluded with as her brown eyes turned to look forward and observe the opposing forces that were arranged across the valley from them.

"All the more reason to hurry up and win the day," was Rei's reply with a hungry gleam in her eyes as she regarded the woman that shared her bed at night.

The queen cleared her throat from where she sat astride a dark brown stallion on the other side of Rei. "If the two of you are about done being _coy_ with each other," she said in a sarcastic tone to indicate she meant the exact opposite of her words, "…perhaps we should start this?"

Rei grinned and kneed her mount over next to her cousin's. "My favorite part of each battle," she said with a grin and she leaned over.

"Funny, mine too," Yoshino replied as she tilted her head back slightly and accepted the descending opened lips of her lover. The sweet salty taste of the older woman's mouth upon hers, the warmth of her tongue as it slipped between parted lips and darted within Rei's mouth, seeking to subdue and conquer all the while fending off her lover's tongue which was seeking the same. Tooru, leaning forward in his own saddle next to the Queen's, watched intently and suddenly felt the temperature within his armor rise by several degrees even as a throaty cheer sprang up from those massed behind them awaiting the order to attack.

"Invigorating, is it not," Miki asked with a wicked chuckle as she saw the look upon the former king's face.

Tooru nodded once as he swallowed forcibly. "Among other things," he agreed with the woman next to him.

"It does get the blood flowing," Miki reiterated as she turned back to regard her two generals still locked in a passionate kiss as the soldiers continued to cheer loudly. "It serves as a way to take their minds off of the coming battle," Miki explained as she nudged her steed closer to his so that they could still converse over the noise of the cheering. "Rei kissed her once just before a battle," the Queen continued to explain. "Since then it has become something of a tradition whenever the both of them are present. So far we have not lost once with their public display of love before a battle. Those," she said with a nod to the forces arrayed behind them, "take heart from such an example I think."

"It would certainly encourage them to remain alive to return to their own loved one," Tooru offered with a grin. "Does it help you to fight better and return as well, my Queen?" he asked off-handedly.

"Yes," she replied with a nod of her head. "I want to see that again and again," she told him with a glance towards the two women who were just now separating from their kiss, both panting and gasping for air. "I want to see them together for a long, long time to come and I will fight and even die so that they have the chance to do that." Tooru nodded once as she looked back to him to ensure he understood that some things were worth protecting, even at the cost of one's life. "Make certain you stay close to me during the fighting. I would hate for someone other than me to injure you," she added with a playful grin."

Tooru chuckled at her words, relishing the thought of a life time serving the woman next to him. "As my Queen commands," he replied as he slipped his helmet on but not before she saw the gleam of his smile.

The single was given and both forces moved forward towards each other. The mounted cavalry quickly outpaced the infantry, leaving them to catch up as quickly as they could. The crunch of metal and bone when the two forces collided was almost deafening. Animal and men alike screamed and died. Horses spun and kicked, not caring who they hit or which side they were on. Dismounted riders quickly attacked those still seated either directly or by killing the animal beneath them. As the foot solders arrived, the battle became all out mayhem with little semblance of order. The tides of battle quickly separated Tooru from his Queen.

The woman dropped her sword, both hands grasping her stomach, in a vain attempt to hold her innards in as Miki yanked her sword free savagely from her opponent's gut. As the woman doubled over, Miki rolled across the soon to be dead woman's back bringing her sword around with the force of the roll behind it as she landed upon her feet once more and caught an enemy soldier whose back was towards her in the crook between shoulder and neck with her blade, the force of the blow nearly severing the man's chest in twain. Planting a steel booted foot into the small of the back of the soldier, she kicked forward, pushing the dead body off her sword before spinning about to deliver the coup de grâce and beheading the woman still attempting to hold herself together.

While the Queen would prefer a peaceful solution if possible, she was no stranger to war or the battlefield. Bloodied at the age of twelve with her first kill, she was leading her own company of soldiers by the time she had seen her fifteenth year of life. Her father had ensured that she had the best weapon masters there to train her as she grew up. Her lessons were not limited just to the use of weaponry but also tactics and strategy as well. Given the inherent risks of her kind and the continual state of war her race existed in with the Kyuuketsuki, death and killing were as much a part of life as breathing and eating were. The heat of battle was more than just a dance with death for the Ookami; it was to walk along a fine line that traipsed the edges of insanity. It was a deliciously deceptive sonata, a sirens' call, which tugged at each and every one of them. As the lust for blood raged through one's veins it was easy, far too easy, to lose control. To lose oneself and give in to the animal urges that were always just barely held in check. To be Ookami was to be an animal contained within a form very similar to that of a human. The struggle for dominance between the animal mind and that of its rational counterpart was an ever present battle. It was while in the midst of battle that it was easier for the animal side to rise up and gain dominance over the other and it was allowed and preferred to a degree. Heightened instincts, faster reflexes, speed and an almost sixth sense to danger were the results, yet it was a delicate balance to maintain, allowing the animal leeway while still attempting to keep it on a leash so you did not lose complete control.

The loud clang of metal on metal rang within Miki's ears; her sword caught the blade of her next adversary above her head even as her parched lips within her helm pulled back in a snarl. The Queen's knee shot upwards on reflex, catching the male between his legs, the steel spike on her knee guard ensuring he would never sire a child ever again. As the man dropped to his knees clutching his injured area, Miki drew her arm back and then thrust her sword through the soldier's neck just under the chin ensuring he would never have to worry about being with anyone ever again. Instead of waiting for someone else to come and engage her in combat, the Queen turned and raced off to find another group of enemy soldiers, only to throw herself recklessly into the fray.

The bright sunlight flashed off the steel of her blade, blinding the warrior before her and allowing her the moment she needed to slip through the woman's defenses and sever the sword arm from its owner. The girl's high pitch scream sent a rush of adrenalin through the Queen's body even as she watched the injured woman grasp the stump of her appendage in an attempt to stave off the blood gushing from her body. A quick horizontal swing halted the scream in mid note along with removing the head from the owner's body. Blood surged through Miki's body as she turned to face the next in what seemed a never ending flood of opposing forces. A few brief moments and an additional three enemy were down, never to rise again. A red haze seemed to coat her consciousness as the lust for battle took hold of her, driving everything else away. Instincts, anger, fear and the desire to live took over and controlled her.

"They all must die!" she snarled, her voice sounding vicious as it resounded within her helmet. The sheer ferocity of her own words setting off alarms within the corner of her mind that was still rational. _No! This isn't what I want!_ The Queen blocked an attack and responded by running the soldier through even as she struggled within herself to regain control of her body once again. _I can't lose control now!_ She recalled other times when soldiers had lost control on the battlefield and had to be stopped. Once all control was lost there was nothing more that could be done as the berserker Ookami would undoubtedly shift their form to either that of a wolf or worse yet to the hybrid wolf biped form which was much harder to kill due to its increased size, strength and healing capabilities. An Ookami let loose in that form while in the grips of a killing rage was near on unstoppable and would kill anything and anyone who got within its grasp. Unable to determine friend from foe they were the ultimate killing machine. Among her kind there was almost nothing as shameful as losing control while in the heat of battle. From their earliest years, almost as soon as they could reason, they were instructed in how to control their anger so that it did not control them. With each passing moment she could feel herself slipping further into the abyssal darkness of insanity that came with backsliding into the animalistic mental state that caused the hot lance of fear to shoot through her entire body.

Lost in her own inner struggle she failed to hear the cry '_Ware Archers!_' that rang out around her suddenly above the din of battle. A heavy weight unexpectedly landed upon her back causing her to stagger forward even as mail encased arms wrapped around her shoulders. Cries of the injured and dying rang out around her to the sickening sound of wooden shafts hitting home in the flesh of foe and friend alike. Lost within the haze of battle lust and her own inner struggle to regain control of herself the Queen acted on instinct and shrugged off the attacker. Taking a single step forwards she pivoted, turning 180 degrees, and thrust her sword into the gut of her assailant. Hauntingly brown feral eyes looked up just in time to see her attacker's steel grey eyes widen in surprise and pain. The man staggered back, her sword sliding free of his body and leaving a red smear upon it's blade as proof that her aim had been accurate. The injured man slowly sank to his knees, his weaponless hands hanging slackly at his sides, as his lips curled up into their usual amused expression. "My Queen," was all Tooru managed to say before his body fell forward to land face down in the dirt, the three arrows protruding from his back that he had saved her from quivering slightly at the abrupt movement.

**-oOo-**

Sachiko rolled over onto her back in the large canopied bed, her curvaceous form exuding sensuality with each tantalizingly slow movement. _I don't remember the last time I awoke feeling this wonderful_, she mused silently with a luscious grin upon her full rose colored lips. Rolling onto her side, her ample bosom threatened to slip free of the sheer blue negligee she wore, she reached for the metallic container on her nightstand without even opening her eyes. Ever since the Kyuuketsuki scientist had developed the synthetic enzyme her days had always started with digesting one of the candy like pills that sustained her life as well as all of her kind. _Usually there is a certain feeling of hunger however today I do not feel that. How strange._ Eyes opened revealing sapphire orbs set beneath a brow that creased in thought even as a slim delicate appearing hand replaced the container unopened upon the nightstand. Only then did she notice the time. "Damn, I'm going to be late! Onee-sama will be pissed!"

Rolling out of bed she dashed to the bathroom for a quick shower. _No time for a bath this morning_, she realized glancing at the tub longingly. It was one of her special indulgences she allowed herself each morning, to languish overly long in a hot bath. _What's the point of being rich if you can't enjoy it, _a soft smile uncharacteristically appear upon her soft lips. Quickly drying her hair she changed into the Lillian uniformed and opened the door, rushing out without looking and nearly colliding with a maid. "Gomen," the raven-haired woman tossed back over her shoulder as she quickly raced for the stairs. The maid, more surprised by the apology than almost being run over, could only stare after the woman in disbelief.

"Good morning Sa-chan," Kashiwagi Suguru greeted his cousin as she stepped into the dining area and quickly crossed to the table. "How are you this morning?"

"Remarkably well, Suguru-san," Sachiko replied without sparing the man a glance as she liberated two pieces of toast and turned to leave. _I am remarkably well_, she realized, a little surprised by the revelation. _Why do I feel this good today_? "I would love to stay and chat, Suguru-san, however I am already late for class so I must be off."

Suguru smiled with understanding. "Not an issue, I assure you, Sa-chan," he told her warmly. "I just wanted to express my gratitude for yesterday and to let you know how touched I am by your generosity."

"If you say so," Sachiko replied as she headed out the door pausing only enough to shoot a puzzled glance towards the man before she was past the door and hurrying to the waiting car. _Whatever was that about_, she pondered absently as she left the mansion and slid into the back seat of the black sedan? _I'll have to ask him about it later_, she decided, dismissing the matter from her mind as she quickly ensured she had the homework lessons for yesterday completed.

"Please forgive me if I am being to forward, Ojou-sama," Matsui spoke up from the front seat as he drove the car down the private road towards the front gate of the Ogasawara property. "I would like to offer my heartfelt congratulations and well wishes for you and your family."

Sapphire eyes looked up and gazed at the rearview mirror, meeting his brown eyes for the brief moment before he looked away as was proper. "Thank you, Matsui-san, though I have to admit I am at a bit of a loss as to what exactly for you're offering me well wishes," Sachiko said.

Matsui smiled as he slowed and waited for the main gates to open. "I understand Ojou-sama. It' is not my place to bring it up and you would prefer to keep it quiet for the time being." The chauffer nodded slightly to himself as he pulled the big black car out onto the road and sped away in the direction of Lillian Girl's Academy. "I just thought that with how happy you appeared this morning that….," his words trailed off after glancing up and seeing the confusion on the older woman's face. "Gomennasai, it is not my place to question."

Sachiko sat in the back seat and tried to recall the past twenty-four hours. _What happened in the last day that would have Suguru thanking me? Furthermore whatever could Matsui-san be speaking of?_ The high school student contemplated these questions for a while as they drew closer to their destination. The more the heir of the Ogasawara house thought about it the more frightened she became as she realized that the last day was a blur in her memory. _The last thing I recall clearly was_…., a sharp image of a girl in a Lillian uniform advancing upon her with a knife in hand flashed within her mind. _That's right! I was attacked…but then what happened_? "Matsui-san, how did you hear about it?" she finally asked as she thought it would be best to solve one mystery at a time. With Suguru back at the Ogasawara mansion she could not question him directly so the chauffer was the logical choice.

The driver's eyes darted to the review mirror quickly before returning to the road. "Ojou-sama…" he began hesitantly.

"It's alright," she assured him. "What we speak of within this car, when it is just the two of us will not pass my lips again except in your company. I promise you that, Matsui-san," Sachiko told him in a tone of voice full of conviction.

"Ojou-sama is too kind," the drive replied believing just that. "Two of the house servants were in the room when you made your announcement and they…" the man paused for a moment before finishing his thought, "…are talkative at night."

"Both of them?" Sachiko asked raising one brow in question. The raven-haired woman couldn't help but grin upon seeing the man's cheek take on a rosy hue after her question. Sachiko recalled two of the newer maids who enjoyed wearing their skirts shorter than the others eyeing the driver the previous week and so had a good inkling of who the two might be that had spent the night with the man. "I see," she replied after a long silence. "What did they exactly hear then?" Sachiko asked with a slightly confused and worried look.

"I'm sure it was nothing, Ojou-sama," Matsui replied in a tone meant to sooth and make light of the fact that the maids had overheard something they were not supposed to. "They've probably have forgotten about it by now," he added as the brick wall surrounding the school grounds came into view.

"I assure you they will not be in any trouble," Sachiko stated in a firm voice becoming irritated by the man's hesitation to tell her what she wanted to know and realization that they were almost to school.

Matsui sighed heavily. "Ojou-sama, you truly do not recall?" he inquired looking into the mirror to see her. Upon the raven-haired head nodding he continued. "Ojou-sama came home yesterday all smiles and hugs, was what I was told," he started with. "The maids, never having seen you as such, were very surprised of course. You greeted Ogasawara-sama with a hug and a kiss and then informed him that you were ready to fulfill your royal obligation. Kashiwagi-sama was there and you informed him that he could be the first to father a child upon you." Matsui glanced in the mirror once again only to see the woman in the back seat wearing a look of utter shock and disbelief. "Ojou-sama is everything alright?" he asked as he waited to turn the car about and pull up to the curb.

_I couldn't have done that! There is no way I would ever agree to such a thing!_ The woman's mind reeled under the news that had just been imparted to her. Unconsciously one delicate hand rose to her chest, grasping the front of her uniform however the fingers did not feel the usual reassuring presence of the rosary that normally hung there_. I must have forgotten to put it on_, she thought upon recalling that she was running late and had barely managed to get a shower. _I didn't have it on at that time so I must have left it on the dresser_. Slipping her cell phone out from her school bag she quickly dialed the only person she could think of at the moment. When the call connected she heard the older woman's voice on the other end asking her where she was at. "Oba-sama, we need to talk! I'm in a car at the front gate. I need you, Onee-sama! This is an emergency and cannot wait!" Sachiko nearly cried into the phone. Sachiko dropped the call after receiving confirmation that the older woman would be there as quickly as she could. _How? How could I have let this happen after all this time?_ It was only a few minutes before the third year student arrived at a very un-lady-like run. Sachiko slid over and made room in the back seat for her Onee-sama even as she turned towards Matsui. "Take me to my father," she instructed him.

"Sachiko, what's wrong?" Youko inquired, startled by the other woman's demand to be taken to her father.

"I think I messed up," Sachiko said to the woman next to her before she explained what Matsui had informed her of.

Youko heard the other woman out, her mind already formulating what she referred to as damage control. "You don't recall anything from yesterday?" she inquired of Sachiko.

Her Petite Sœur shook her head slowly. "Just a small part of the morning before the First Year Welcoming Ceremony."

"Well then," Youko said thoughtfully as she leaned back into the seat and pondered how to proceed in telling her little sister. "There is something else you need to know then as well, Sachiko…," the sapphire eyed girl could only stare in surprise wondering what else she could have possibly done yesterday, "… do you recall who your Petite Sœur is?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My apologies for the slow updates as I realize we're not immortal and hence cannot wait forever. Work has taken a sudden turn for the **_BUSY_** and hence I've been working some crazy hours the last two weeks, with no end in sight. Please bear with me and I promise to update as often as the Muse and time allow. Let's see, a little more Sachiko this time around so I'll hopefully give you a little more Yumi next time.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(112112 - 4088)


	9. Shards Of A Heart

**Chapter 9 – Shards Of A Heart**

"_What is any of this to us? Time is endless and ours. Love and Death are only the games we play in it." Tanith Lee, Delirium's Mistress_

_..._

Sachiko sat back in her seat and slowly worked her way through the events of the previous day. _I went to class as normal_, she recalled. _I left early so that I could meet Onee-sama at the Rose Mansion so that we could go and attend mass and perform the First Year Welcoming ceremony._ Outside the car window a landscape of buildings and businesses slowly slipped past unnoticed as the woman struggled to recall all that had happened to her. _I took a short cut behind the club house and was attacked by a girl there...no three girls_, she suddenly recalled the wicked gleam of sunlight off the bare blade that the assailant before her had held. _Wait, only one attacked me, what happened to the other two?_ The smooth white skin above her brow creased in thought as she worked her way back to that place and time from the previous day. _Someone…someone yelled for me to watch out_, she realized. _Who?_ Try as she might she couldn't recall clearly. Suddenly a pair of brown eyes seemed to swim before her vision and a warm smile graced a girl's lips, causing her heart to beat faster. The sight of the nameless slender girl brought to mind the intoxicating scent of something deliciously satisfying. Unconsciously Sachiko ran her tongue across her lips as she recalled the wonderful flavor of the injured girl's blood which she had lapped off her fingers. It was a rich and heady substance she knew she wouldn't mind savoring once again if given the chance. _That's right, she was injured_, Sachiko remembered once more the cut upon the girl's neck. _I hope she made it to the nurse's office. I'll have to find her and thank her for her assistance. There's no telling how that would have turned out without her there as well to chase them off. She certainly seemed alright when I left her_, the raven-haired woman mused silently.

Youko watched the woman seated next to her, content to allow her to think about the events of the previous day. _I can't believe she would take someone as her Petite Sœur and not remember it!_ The third year's own Petite Sœur sat deep in thought unaware of the older woman's concerns. _What to do about the other problem_, Youko pondered. _How could she suddenly decide to go through with her obligations after denying them for her entire life? What caused the change of heart I wonder? _ Concerned eyes continued to regard the girl who had once been a Princess.

The more Sachiko focused on the brief fight the clearer her memories became. In her mind she could see herself walking from behind the club building and suddenly the memories came flooding back in a torrent of sights and sounds as well as contrasting emotions and physical sensations nearly overwhelming her as she once more relived the events of yesterday.

_Why? Why is this happening?_ The Rosa Chinensis en Bouton passed a group of girls who smiled and offered greetings to her. _There! It happened again!_ The first time it had happened the second year student hadn't even been aware of it. The second time she couldn't believe it herself and she had to walk away stunned and confused by the events she had no choice but to believe, having been a part of them. Now, after having witnessed it for a third time she was slightly concerned. _What's wrong with me? Why am I doing this?_

The woman with the appearance of a seventeen year old puzzled over what she had witnessed. For the past eleven years while attending school at Lillian Girl's Academy, ever since she entered kindergarten, she had cultivated a sense of aloofness, disdain for others that had quickly placed a barrier of distance between herself and her fellow students. This fact, reinforced by the knowledge that she was from a very wealthy and influential family, had kept others from making friends with her. There were the rare students who attempted to bridge that gap, such as the girl in kindergarten who injured herself jumping off the swing set and then suddenly had to move away. All it had taken was a few words to her father to see that the girl's own parents were transferred far away. There were benefits to being rich and powerful after all and Sachiko was not above utilizing them to her benefit.

By the time Sachiko had entered middle school no one would have anything to do with her. Only once had a student made an attempt. The poor girl had approached her during lunch period, letter in hand and beads of sweat upon her brow, ready to confess her admiration. Sachiko had looked at her with such a cold glare that the girl had run from the room in tears. Thus began her reign. Those present who had witnessed the silent, yet heartbreaking exchange, took to calling the raven-hair beauty '_The Ice Princess_' behind her back. Sachiko, well aware of the name they had for her, could care less. All the better if it meant that there would be no others attempting to garnish her affections. For a short period of time she enjoyed peace and quiet, however the respite was short lived.

When the heiress to the Ogasawara Conglomerate entered high school the distinction of being the Ice Princess had the adverse effect of drawing her greater attention. As a new first year student with both brains as well as looks, as one would expect there was a line of second and third year upperclassman wishing to be the Ice Princess's Onee-sama. After two weeks of turning down offers she had been invited to the Rose Mansion and was officially declared the petite soeur of then Rose Chinensis en Bouton, Mizuno Youko. Since that time she had once again assumed the mantle of the Ice Princess and distanced herself from other students. Girls, especially those of high school age and emotional development, quickly romanticized her actions making her the most popular girl on the entire campus. They, like others before them, held dreams and hopes of being the one to thaw the frozen heart of the Ice Princess and gain her affections.

Sachiko, for her own part, maintained the illusion of the Ice Princess for as much their protection as her own. She had learned early on what it meant to be close to someone and it had been a costly lesson yet one she had taken to heart. As a young girl she had played with a childhood friend, a daughter of one of the maids in her father's dwelling. As the years passed the other girl grew older and older while she herself simply compensated for her own age by reducing it through her inherent abilities. It had amazed her to learn that her friend couldn't do the same. As a small girl she had thought that everyone could do what she herself could do. The young raven-haired girl with sapphire eyes had sat by her friend's bedside when the end drew near and held her hand till she passed away. Inside her chest she had felt her heart crack at her dear friend's death. Having friends that were not immortals themselves only led to pain and sorrow she learned. Yet while a lesson learned once is good, learned twice is unforgettable. The young woman, still an infant by immortal standards soon discovered that even being an immortal was not enough to save one from the pain of losing others. War waged between her kind and the Ookami. Friends left for battle, never to return, their bodies left upon some corpse covered patch of ground bereft of even a proper burial. Each death caused a new crack within an already battered and damaged heart and then one day the final blow came. News arrived one late afternoon that her mother had perished defending a remote settlement. Her heart, already strained and fractured by the loss of all those that had meant anything to her, finally shattered turning to dust.

During this time of her own personal suffering she had come close to losing her own father. It had taken months to nurse him back to health. The day to day chores of looking after him, feeding him, bathing him, performing all the daily functions that were required to keep him alive had offered her the distraction she required to continue on in the face of such tragedy. Through the course of that time she managed to bury her pain, her sorrow, her love as well as any feelings that might lead to pain, deep within her and locked them away forever. It was far easier to feel nothing than to have to suffer through one more loss, one more death, and one more hole within her life.

Sachiko continued to walk along the pathway while she thought back to the first time it happened. _I had just come from behind the club house building and had started to walk along the walkway towards the Rose Mansion so as not to be late for the First Year Welcoming Ceremony._ In her mind she could see the first year student who had glanced up only to realize who it was walking towards them. The dark haired girl's eyes had grown large yet she had still managed to summon the courage to greet her senior with '_Gokigenyou, Rose Chinensis en Bouton_', Sachiko recalled clearly. _Then what did I do? I replied Gokigenyou back and then…then…I did it! I smiled at her!_ The memory of it sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel flushed as something warm blossomed within her chest. A feeling she could not describe, yet which she strangely seemed to recall from some distant time, though its name escaped her at the moment.

Sachiko had continued walking, unaware that behind her the first year student had actually dropped both her school bag as well as her lower jaw in shock! _Next was the trio of students_, she thought to herself. They two had greeted her with the customary '_Gokigenyou_'. The Ice Princess had smiled and replied in kind only to have one of the girls, emboldened by the response, ask if she could have the en Bouton's signature. _I…I signed it! I signed her notebook and then wished them a good day before continuing on my way!_ The thought of the look on the girl's face made her chest feel warmer for some reason she couldn't fathom. _What's wrong with me?_ The third group, four third year students had waved and offered her a warm greeting and she had found herself waving back and smiling at them as well!

The Rosa Chinensis en Bouton continued on her way with a slight bounce to her step and a smile upon her lips that caused many a student to pause and stare in what would have been considered a rude manner. Sachiko suddenly saw her classmate, Takagi Tsukasa, walking towards her lost in dark brooding thought and recalled that the girl's father was in the hospital. "Gokigenyou, Tsukasa-san," Sachiko offered in greeting as the girl drew near.

Tsukasa, having left drama club rehearsal early due to needing to go to the hospital to see her father, slowly made her way to the second year shoe locker room. Her father had a heart condition and had recently suffered an attack that left him confined to a bed and in need of an operation. The sound of someone addressing her suddenly broke through her worried thoughts and caused the girl to look up. Upon seeing the person addressing her was her classmate Ogasawara Sachiko, a person who had never even once spoken to her before, the girl's eyes grew slightly larger in shock. "Gokigenyou, Sachiko-san," she managed to reply after a slight pause as she stopped next to the raven-haired woman. "Was there something you required?"

"Yes," Sachiko replied as she smiled at the girl with short black hair. "I happened to overhear some of the girls in our class talking about your father," she said softly so that only the two of them could hear her. "Though I know it is not my place to ask, I was wondering how he is doing? If you don't mind discussing it, that is?" Sachiko quickly added, not wishing to be a burden upon her classmate."

"I…I don't mind," Tsukasa replied as she adverted her eyes and glanced away. Seeing such a warm and friendly smile upon the face before her which she had grown accustom to only expressing a cold indifference, just seemed too out of place to remain staring at for long. "My father has a heart condition and is currently confined to a hospital bed. He needs to have a special operation so that they can install a mechanical shunt to help with his CHD," the girl said, her voice laced with concern and worry. "They're trying to find a specialist to perform it now but so far are not having much luck."

"I see," Sachiko replied with a sympathetic look. "Do you have a pen and a piece of paper, Tsukasa-san? I seem to have left my school bag in the classroom." The girl nodded and looked down to rummage in her schoolbag for what had been asked for. "It's important to keep your spirits up, as much for your sake as well as your father's," Sachiko told her just before the girl passed her a pen and a small notebook. The en Bouton turned to a blank page and quickly jotted down a name and a phone number followed by a second phone number before handing both items back to the confused girl. "Call the first number and inform them that I gave you the number. They'll take care of your father and see that he has the best possible specialist for the operation as well as care afterwards. The second number will see that you get to the hospital whenever you need a ride."

Tsukasa eyes grew large in surprise and she started to shake her head in denial. "I….we couldn't possible accept or afford this, Sachiko-san," she exclaimed making to hand the notebook back even though it was her own. "Thank you for your concern but it just wouldn't be right."

Sachiko reached out, laying her hand over the other girl's where it held the notebook and pushed it back towards its rightful owner. "You can and will accept this, Tsukasa-san," she informed the other girl. "I once lost a parent and nearly lost my father and I would not want anyone else to have to suffer through that experience, especially if I have the means to prevent it. As for the cost," she stated, seeing her classmate hesitate, torn between what was the proper thing to do and what her heart wanted to do to save her father. "My family's company will cover the costs," she said and quickly held up hand to forestall the other girl's words. "We can use it as a tax write off so everyone wins. I'll not take no for an answer," Sachiko stated firmly, her sapphire eyes holding the other girl's brown eyes insistently till Tsukasa listened to her heart and nodded once in acceptance. "Gokigenyou, Tsukasa-san," Sachiko said just before turning away and heading once more in the direction of the Rose Mansion.

"Gokigenyou!" the shocked and confused girl replied turning to watch the other woman as she walked away. "Thank you Sachiko-sama!" Tsukasa called towards the retreating back dressed in a dark Lillian uniform. "Thank you," the drama club member said once again in a soft whisper as she turned and hurried towards the shoe locker building with tears of happiness upon her cheeks.

Sachiko couldn't explain why but she felt almost euphoric as she walked along. _Is this because I did something nice?_ It almost felt as though she was drunk or as near as she could recall what feeling drunk was like. It had been ages since last she drank alcohol other than an occasional sip or two of champagne at company and family social functions when she attended, an occurrence which wasn't all that frequent_. I almost don't feel like myself!_ It had been so long since she had actually _felt_ anything that this was both exciting as well as frightening.

Sachiko suddenly stopped in her tracks, the Rose Mansion just ahead of her. "I was humming just now!" she realized in disbelief. Shrugging slightly she continued on her way and quickly made it to the front door of her destination. The good feeling she had continued to bubble up from within her and spread throughout her body. It was intoxicating, warming, and delightful and caused her body to tingle all over. "Hellooooooooooooo!" Sachiko called out in English from the entry way at the bottom of the stairway. As the raven-haired beauty made her way up the creaking stairs she decided to toss out additional greetings just be certain everyone was covered. "Bonjour! Buna ziua! Halløj! Hola!" Sachiko called out in a very unladylike manner before adding the similar greetings in Hindi, Turkish and ancient Persian.

**-oOo-**

"Why me?" Yumi asked herself with a heavy sigh and then quickly glanced about to make certain no one had seen her. _It's because I'm _her_ daughter_, she speculated with a high degree of certainty in her mental musing. _Why does she always have to meddle where she doesn't belong?_ The first year student stepped upon the walkway that would take her to the Rose Mansion, the soft metallic clanking in her pocket all to vividly reminder her why she was going there. _I should just tell them no and be done with it._ _That will show her_, Yumi mused with a grin. A girl with short black hair ran past her and Yumi paused, turning to follow her passage and then stood there regarding the fleeing girl's back. _Was she crying_? _Should I go after her?_ With a resigned shake of her head she turned and continued on her way realizing that at an all-girls school it was not uncommon to see a girl in tears.

The slender brunette continued to mull over everything in her head as she walked along. _Mother really should learn to butt out and just let me live a normal life while I can! It's not like I ever expressed any wish to be a member of the Yamayurikai!_ The more she thought about it angrier she became at her mother's interference in what she saw as her personal life. _Of all the people she would try and pair me up with the Ice Princess!_ Yumi knew that it would be nearly impossible to find another student more different from herself. If she really wanted me to have an Onee-sama why couldn't it have been to the General? As soon as she thought that she realized that Rei-sama was spoken for already. _There is no way I'm getting between Yoshino and her Rei-chan_, she thought to herself with a grin. Really? The Ice Princess though? Why her? The smile slipped from the young brunette face as she pondered the girl's they had asked her to become sœurs with.

_She's stand offish. Insufferable from all accounts. She's intelligent to the point of making others feel less than so. She excels at everything she does and yet doesn't appear to put forth any effort at all. She doesn't have any friends save those upon the student council with her_, reasoned the first year student as she continued along_. She refuses to socialize at school except for Yamayurikai events she is forced to attend. I wonder why she doesn't have any friends_? Yumi thought back and realized she had never seen anyone other than the council members approach and speak to the en Bouton. _Well, there is that story about rejecting a girl who was going to confess with her_, Yumi recalled. _I find it hard to believe though that anyone could be so cold and heartless as to scream at a girl to the point where she breaks down into tears and run out of the class room, off school grounds and right into traffic._ Yumi shook her head recalling the story that had been going around school for some time now. She hadn't believed it at the time it was first told to her and she still didn't believe it even though there was no proof to support her disbelief. There had been several witnesses that had seen the girl run from the room crying though, one Yumi herself had even spoken to. The girl had admitted that Sachiko-sama had not said a word at the time, just simply looked at the confessing girl in such a manner that the poor thing had broken down in tears and fled before the woman's gaze. "How could a normal person do that?" Even if she hadn't said a word Yumi felt that the older girl's actions were still cruel and uncalled for.

"If she has no friends….," Yumi at first thought it would be a nice thing to be the older woman's friend. "What if she's all clingy though?" The young brunette recalled how when she had first arrived at Lillian she herself had been without friends. If it had not been for the presence of Rei and Yoshino she wasn't certain what she would have done. "Perhaps she has trouble making friends and she's all alone? Maybe I should try and be her friend?" _Wait…if she hasn't had any friends then she may be overly possessive of her first one._ Visions of the other girl following her home or calling her at all hours of the day briefly flashed through her mind. "I barely have time to breathe now, how would I ever fit that into my schedule?" Yumi reasoned with herself. Yumi shook her head causing her pigtails to swing from side to side. "I only have three years left before I will be done with school and have to return to the mansion. I can't afford to waste any of that time on some spoiled rich girl who's deficient in the friend department." Try as she might the slender girl just could see how it could possibly work out between herself and the Ice Princess. With her mind made up Yumi continued on for a several feet before coming to a stop as a sudden thought hit her. _But what if she goes through her entire high school life without a friend_? The younger girl's heart went out to the raven-haired girl. _That would just be awful!_

"Being rich and having the best of everything doesn't mean you have the best life as well," Yumi said softly aloud to herself as she turned up the walkway to the Rose Mansion. "Apparently being the Queen's daughter doesn't always mean you know what to do either," she added with a slight grin at her own foolishness. "I'll simply give her the box she dropped and then be on my way. I don't have to give them an answer till later and they should be heading over to the ceremony soon regardless," Yumi reasoned as she opened the front door to the Rose Mansion.

**-oOo-**

"Really Sachiko! What is with this adolescent behavior?" the Rosa Chinensis inquired of the girl seated in the chair across the table from her. After the stunning entrance and equally stunning kiss the Rosa Chinensis had steered her Petite Sœur to a chair across the table from herself and the other Roses. Sachiko's face held a slightly lopsided grin as she regarded her Grande Sœur with a bemused dreamy expression. "The last time I saw you like this was…," the elder of the two paused as she thought for a long moment before continuing, "…actually I don't ever recall seeing you like this! You're being completely irresponsible," Youko said as she sternly held the younger woman in place with her piercing gaze.

"Is that so?" Sachiko asked, attempting to stifle a giggle and failing miserably.

"Yes," Youko confirmed, ignoring the other girls actions as best she could. Raising a hand she used her fingers to start counting off the transgressions of her little sister. "You've all but stopped attending Yamayurikai meetings," she stated as she raised one finger. "Though I asked you at the beginning of the year to find yourself a Petite Sœur you have yet to even bring one underclassman here to meet us," she said as she raised a second finger. "Your teachers have informed me that you've even start to irregularly attend your classes," Youko paused in the act of raising a third finger as the biscuit colored door opened behind Sachiko and Yoshino and Rei entered, closing the door softly behind them.

"Rei!" Sachiko exclaimed and quickly rising to her feet upon turning and seeing who had entered the room. A large grin suddenly lit up Sachiko's face upon seeing her fellow classmate. "I've missed you!" the raven-haired woman proclaimed as she took a step towards the new arrivals, raising her arms as if to embrace her fellow en Bouton.

"Sit down!" Youko exclaimed lunging to her feet and slamming her hands down upon the table with enough force to cause the tea cups present upon it to rattle irregularly.

Sachiko turned and upon seeing the older woman leaning towards cowered back reflexively before dropping back into her hastily vacated chair. "Onee-sama…," Sachiko stammered out both shocked and scared of the older woman's actions for the moment.

Eriko motioned Rei and Yoshino over so that they did not become directly involved in what was clearly a Chinensis matter. "O…Onee-sama, are they alright?" Rei inquired as she slipped into the seat next to the Rose Foetida. "Should we step in and separate them?"

Eriko paused for a moment and glanced over at the Red Rose sisters before answering her Petite Sœur. "No, they're fine," she told Rei before looking down and resuming reading the book opened upon the table top before her.

"They don't look fine," Yoshino whispered to her cousin with a worried glance towards the two women at the other end of the table.

"They're just playing," Eriko replied before Rei could formulate a response. "I'm sure they can handle it."

"If you say so, Onee-sama," Rei replied as she too shot a worried look towards the Rose Chinensis and her en Bouton.

Sei leaned over towards the Foetida sisters from her seat next to Youko. "They certainly are loud enough though aren't they?" she commented on as Sachiko replied back angrily to her Onee-sama. "I just wish I had some popcorn to go with the show," she added with a smirk before turning back to regard the women who were now the center of attention of the entire room. Sei suddenly felt a tapping upon her forearm and glancing down saw a cardboard container filled with white puffy kernels of corn. "I knew I liked you for some reason," Sei said with a wink towards Eriko who was holding the small container of popcorn.

"It's not like you actually need me here to do anything, Onee-sama," Sachiko replied as the dreamy smile slipped from her face. "This is all just a ruse, isn't it? The entire Yamayurikai is nothing more than a lie!" Sapphire eyes that had just a moment before stared adoringly at the dark-haired Rosa Chinensis now glared as their owners temper began to rise. "It's a convenient cover up for all of us after all."

"Please refrain from saying whatever comes to mind," Youko admonished the younger girl. "You only confirm that you do not know what you're speaking of when you do so. While you may see this as nothing more than a sham, the rest of us are doing all the normal work of the Yamayurikai as well as the other duties we each need to perform! The others members have even to do more as they have to do your share of the work that you've burdened them with by your absence!"

"As if I care!" Sachiko snapped back heatedly. "In less than two years I won't even be here at this school so why should I care about what happens here? In less time than it takes to blink an eye we'll all be gone from here and no one will remember we were even here!"

"Speak for yourself," Sei interjected and received a glare from both Chinensis sisters which only caused the grin upon her western face to widen all the more.

"Once again it is all about you, Sachiko," Youko started back in matter-of-factly as she removed her hands from the table top and stood upright, crossing her arms upon her chest. "If you worked half as hard at doing what you should do as you do at not doing anything you'd be done with the work in no time." Sachiko had to concentrate to follow the older woman's words accurately as there were a great many _do_'s in there. "Yet once again you can't even do that. It's no wonder we had to pick your Petite Sœur for you. If I had left it to you, then it never would have gotten done."

"What? Are you saying that I'm not even capable of choosing my own Petite Sœur?" Sachiko asked in an offended tone of voice. "Onee-sama are you trying to insult me?" Sachiko asked as she rose to her feet abruptly, the legs of her chair screeching upon the wooden floor loudly. "I don't need you to make my choices for me."

"Sachiko…," Youko started to say and then paused and took a deep breath to calm herself as she realized that she was becoming overly angry herself and did not wish to say anything she would later regret. Having known the object of her ire her entire life she knew that this was not the first argument they had gotten into and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Over the countless years they had both learned to openly speak their minds to each other and while they may become angry with one another, they nonetheless always made up afterwards. "No, I do not think that you can pick your own Petite Sœur. I don't believe you care enough to put forth the time and effort to do so simply because as you stated, you have less than two years here and then you're gone. Why should you care enough to find someone that would be a benefit to the Yamayurikai? You yourself are not of benefit to the Yamayurikai."

_How…how could she say that? Oba-sama…_ Sachiko's eye grew large as she heard the older woman's words and she felt a pain in her chest because the words hurt far more than she thought they would due to the truth of them. _Even she does not believe in me?_ "I see," Sachiko managed to push out past the sudden lump in her throat. "So I am only capable of being a burden apparently? Then all I need to do is find a Petite Sœur on my own who will be beneficial to the Yamayurikai? Will that suffice?"

"Sachiko, that's not-," Youko started to say but was cut off my her little sister.

"No! I understand, Onee-sama," Sachiko stated loudly as she rudely cut off what her Onee-sama was about to say. "I'm sorry I have been such a burden to everyone here," she stated as her eyes swept the stunned room quickly. Turning, the raven-haired en Bouton crossed to the biscuit door and opened it before turning back to face those in the room. "I'll find you someone who is better able to assist you than I am," she said as she walked out of the room. The remainder of the Yamayurikai sat shocked and bewildered by the turn of events as they clearly hear Sachiko's steps as she descended the stairs and left the Rose Mansion.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A slight update and a little more detail into Sachiko's background as well as Yumi's concerns and thoughts. As for what happened to Sachiko and her apparently being "drunk" well that's not exactly correct. It will become clear in time though I assure you. Please bear with me as I'm limited to the Muse and she says I can't spill the beans as the saying goes. Someone did figure it out though. Not saying who though. ;-) Work is still incredibly busy so time writing is very limited. I do have good news, chapter 10 is almost in the bag and off to the editor (hopefully later today). I do hope you'll enjoy this offering.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(112112 - 5704)


	10. A Purposeful Storm

**Chapter 10 – A Purposeful Storm**

"_Share your knowledge. It is a way to achieve immortality." Dalai Lama XIV_

_..._

The clouds above flashed brilliantly as lightening raced sporadically within the entirety of the night sky. The flashing current was quickly followed by a rolling thunder that left ones ears ringing in the aftermath of its passing. The howling wind screamed insufferably as it drove the rain nearly horizontal before its unquenchable fury. Rei turned and, using a hand to shield her eyes, glared up at the angry sky even as the rain stung her cheeks. The storm clouds had built for two days prior to the current onslaught that beset the entire army. The storm had many within their ranks muttering about the irregularity of such a storm of this severity. The storm season was several months past and there should be nothing more than a few showers here and there at this time of year. As the worn General lowered her hand a sudden flash of lightening arched down from the clouds striking the ground out upon the distant plains. For a long moment Rei could see little more than the after image which had burnt itself into her vision. "As if we didn't have enough to deal with," she mumbled in an irritated tone of voice to herself as she waited for her vision to adjust once more to the darkness of the cold and rain filled night.

The battle had gone well, at least for their side, or so she had thought until news had reached her concerning Tooru. Their enemy, for the first time, was a combined force of Ookami and Kyuuketsuki. Tooru had known this day would come and had since the very beginning been drilling their forces to work together as one cohesive fighting force. The Ookami with their superior strength and the Kyuuketsuki with their greater speed, when paired together they were an unbeatable fighting unit. They had spent days going over the battle plans, tactics as well as numerous contingency plans, secondary contingencies and final stand scenarios. Rei clearly recalled the final meeting and the speech that had been delivered that day.

"This is the first time we've seen them join forces against us," Tooru stated matter-of-factly to those gathered. "We knew that eventually this would happen. We've been taking them on one group at a time and sooner or later they would realize that the enemy of their enemy was their friend." The aristocrat and former king's deep calming voice easily carried to the furthest corners of the war room. "We've been training for this day for nearly a year now and they have not. They will fight separately and in that is their inherent weakness," he proclaimed as his eyes swept over the entire room lingering only slightly longer upon the Queen seated at the opposite end of the table from where he stood. "Divided they will fall upon our shields and sword and be laid low to be left upon the field like chaff after the harvest!" Tooru exclaimed bringing forth a resounding cheer from the others gathered. "Stay to the plan, recall your training and we will all meet here once again afterwards." Once more his gaze spanned the room, meeting each pair of eyes and holding them for a moment, offering his reassurance by his gaze alone. The last to receive his attention was the queen herself. "For the glory of our Queen," he intoned respectfully only to hear it repeated by all present in a resounding pledge of fealty.

Rei grinned slightly to herself as she recalled how quickly the charismatic man had assumed control of their combined forces. It had not irked her in the least either to relinquish that control as she realized early on that he was better suited for the task. The General had instead assumed the position at his right hand and watched carefully, learning from the man who had led legions, even defeating the woman to whom he now bent knee and called his Queen. While the fact the she herself no longer was in command was a thorn in her cousin Yoshino's side, Rei was content to learn from someone she acknowledged as her peer in this arena.

A cold trickle of rain water running down her back quickly brought her thoughts back to the present. Turning towards the tent flap she paused long enough to order one of the sentries standing guard to pass the word along to watch for fires. The woman glanced at the torrential downpour and then back at the General before her with a look that clearly said she though Rei was insane. "I once watched an entire town burn to the ground in just such a storm. See that the word is spread to beware lightning strikes," she ordered once more before dipping her head and stepping into the tent and allowing the weighted flaps to close once more behind her.

Yoshino, who had been seated in a large chair off to one side quickly stood and crossed the short distance to her cousin and lover. "How are things," she inquired in a subdued voice as she assisted the taller of the pair with removing the heavy rain cloak Rei wore. Once free the petite woman with matching long two braids upon her chest walked over and hung the cloak on a nail near on the brazier that was used for heating as well as lighting the tent's interior.

"Wet," Rei replied as she followed the smaller girl over to the heat source and then held her hands out over the red glowing coals to warm her hands. "We've lost several herds of horses due to being spooked off by the storm. A couple broke their legs and had to be put down," Rei said with little emotion. "The army is bedded down and should be alright for now. The supply wagons should have been here yesterday though," she added in a slightly worried tone. "The fact that they have not arrived as yet worries me."

"They'll get here," Yoshino replied in what she hoped was a positive sounding voice as she attempted to reassure her cousin. "I'm certain it is just this storm that is holding them up." Rei offered her an appreciative grin for her efforts however they both knew that neither would rest till the supplies arrived. Most of the supplies they had brought with them had either already been used or had been destroyed during the intense fighting days before. If something wasn't done soon the necessities such as food and drinkable water would run short and people would start to die regardless of what they did. Yoshino saw Rei's eyes look towards the draped off section of the royal tent. "No change as yet," she provided without being asked.

"It's been three days," Rei stated looking back to her cousin, the fact of which neither of them needed reminding of having spent the majority of that time within or near the Queen's tent themselves. _How much longer can he hold out? Lesser men would have expired after the first day._ The General of their forces, Ogasawara Tooru, had been near death when he had been carried from the battlefield. The surgeons had attempted to remove the arrows from his back however the shafts had been broken off while transporting him to the surgical tent. Due to the severe wound to his stomach area they had not wanted to lay him on the stretcher upon it and had opted to break the shafts instead. They had been able to extract one of the arrowheads however the other two had become lodged within bones and refused to be removed. While they had managed to stitch up Tooru's wound inflicted by the Queen's sword he had lost a great deal of blood and had as yet regained consciousness. "How is she?" Rei asked as her eyes once more turned to regard the curtained off area that the Queen's bed, upon which lay Tooru, was contained within.

Yoshino shrugged slightly as she stepped to Rei's side and slipped her arms around the taller woman waist in a loose hug as she rested her head upon Rei's chest. "She hasn't left his side since they brought him here," she said as Rei shifted in her arms and she felt the warmth of her cousins arms settle around her own small shoulders. "She hasn't eaten a bite or slept more than a bit here and there the entire time. Other than the brief moments it takes to relieve herself, I doubt she has even released his hand."

Rei tightened her embrace as she leaned down and lovingly kissed the crown of the smaller woman's head. "I best report," she said as she reluctantly slipped from the arms she would have preferred to remain within. "Wait for me?" she asked.

"Baka," Yoshino replied with a soft smile. "As if I could possibly fall asleep in this storm without you there to hold me?"

Rei held the brown eyes of the woman she loved for a long moment before turning after a slight nod and stepping past the edge of the curtained area. A single brazier burned on the far side of the large bed, which was a luxury the Queen afforded herself when in the field. Situated next to the bed was a large wooden high-back chair that more resembled a throne than an actual chair due to its size and sturdy construction. The light from the brazier cast the queen's face in profile as the woman Rei loved nearly as much as her cousin and certainly more than herself held silent vigil over the dying man within the bed. In the defused lighting it appeared to Rei that the woman before her had aged several life times. The queen's eyes, once alight with life and humor were dull and hollow as they stared at the face of the man covered in blankets up to his chin upon the bed. Tooru's right hand lay upon the edge of the bedding nearest the chair in which the queen was seated. Her slender fingers were wrapped around the pale hand that lay there limp and unmoving. Rei quietly cross the small area and knelt next to the chair. "My Queen," she intoned softly as she raised one arm across her chest in salute.

The slender brunette's head shifted slightly after a long pause, the flowing brown hair moving slightly as the Queen's head turned to regard the woman kneeling next to her. "Rei," Miki said in a soft cordial tone that clearly indicated she had no clue how long Rei had been there. "How are you?" the Queen inquired politely as if they were at some courtly function rather than camped upon a battlefield while the foul weather hammered at their spirits continually.

"I'm well," Rei replied only to realize that the Queen was no longer looking at her but had her eyes once more affixed upon the figure in the bed.

""That's good," Miki replied. "How is the army holding up?" she inquired as a gust of wind hit the tent causing its canvas walls to shake and quiver.

Rei inwardly gave a sigh of relief, heartened by the Queen's concern for the army. Rei realized that the Queen was not as far gone as she looked or Rei had first assumed. "They are holding up well enough, my Queen. The wounded are being cared for in the larger tents. Those that are uninjured are helping where they can or standing watches."

"I see," was the short thoughtful reply when it came.

"The supply wagons have been delayed," Rei continued with her report, "However I believe that is to be expected with this storm."

"How long can we hold out with what we currently have," Miki asked without removing her gaze from the bed.

"Several days if we start to ration what we have," Rei answered knowing that would be pushing things as far as they could go.

"Do what needs to be done, Rei. Also see if there are any of the uninjured that have hunting experience and if so then send them out to forage for game," the Queen advised. "There may not be anything in this weather but it is worth a try. Gather a company together to go inspect the enemy's camp site to see if anything of use was left behind."

Rei nodded her understanding, glad to have ordered to follow. "I'll see that it is done right away, my Queen."

"You're not to go yourself Rei," Miki told her. "I want you to take that cousin of yours and go back to your tent and keep her there." The Queen's head swiveled once again to regard the kneeling woman beside her. "She's been hovering about me like a mother hen and quite frankly it's a little annoying," Miki added as the corners of her lips turned upwards ever so slightly.

"Perhaps if you would eat something she wouldn't worry as much," Rei dared to reply with only to see the Queen's lips move further into the semblance of a smile only to see it halt and then disappear from her face.

"I'll eat when he does," the Queen replied as once more her eyes returned to the injured man upon the bed.

"If he doesn't wake?" Rei asked softly. It was a question she hated to ask but also one that warranted thinking about.

"He will," Miki replied with calm certainty. "He saved me," she told the other woman in the same calm voice.

"From the archers. I was informed of such," Rei replied with a nod of her head. _I will gladly thank him for that once he's awakes_, she mentally told herself as she added it to the growing mental list of things to be grateful for. "They were not able to remove all the arrows, were they?"

'Yes, the arrows," the Queen continued to speak as if she had not really heard her General at all. "I was losing it Rei. I had nearly slipped over the edge. I was running on pure instinct and mistook him for the enemy when he landed upon my back. I had not heard the call that there were archers," she confessed as her eyes studied the contours of the pale face of the man within the bed next to her. "Given more time I may have lost it all together. When…when I saw who I had run through with my sword, the shock of it must have jolted me back to normal. Do you know, h…he actually smiled at me right at the end. That typical '_All is right with the world because I'm in it_' smug smile of his that can be so damn infuriating at times," she said with an amused smile.

"I'm sure the surgeons have done all they can for him, my Queen," Rei offered, her words sounding lame and ineffectual in her own ears.

"They have," Miki confirmed. "It won't be enough though I fear. He hasn't drunk anything since before the battle. It may very well not be the injuries I inflicted upon him but rather that fact that finally kills him." The Queen's eyes dipped and regard her hand where it rested upon the bed holding his. Tooru's pale skin was a stark contrast to her sun darkened bronze tone. "His kind needs to ingest blood, and often, to remain alive. In his current state he cannot take in the very substance he requires to continue living."

Rei's brows creased in concentration as she thought about that last. "Can we not just force it down his throat?" she asked in frustration.

"It is not as simple as that I fear," Miki replied sadly. "Until such time as he awakes and can feed himself there is little we can do."

"Perhaps I can assist with that," said a feminine voice from the shadowed corner of the room behind the brazier.

Before the final words were spoken Rei had lunged to her feet and her Nodachi was free of its sheath and pointed at the white robed and hooded figure that was only now becoming visible as it stepped forth from the shadows which had concealed it. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Rei demanded even as she sensed the curtain behind her move aside as Yoshino charged through it with weapon drawn, the sound of Rei's sword leaving its sheath alerting her to the fact that something was amiss.

"Stay thy weapons Hasekura Rei and Shimazu Yoshino," the cloaked figured stated in a calm manner. "I mean neither you, nor your Queen harm."

"It's a trick," Yoshino yelled suddenly sprinting around the foot of the bed and lunging towards the intruder. Drawing near the robed woman the petite girl did not hesitate but thrust forward with her sword, intent upon killing their adversary before they could inflict any harm upon the Queen..

A stiff breeze blew through the confined space and as tip of the sword made contact with the intruder their body disintegrated into a swirling substance that still vaguely held the image of their body but was surprisingly insubstantial evident by the fact that Yoshino's sword passed through it without any sign of injury being inflicted. Before anyone could move the mass shifted as if blown by the air and reformed in the opposite corner of the room where it once more returned to the solid body it had been but a moment before. "Once more I say I mean you no harm," the person said in a soft and calming tone. "You can no more harm me than you could catch the wind in your hand," the woman said with an amused chuckle, "and I would no more wish to harm you than I would want to harm myself."

Everyone turned at the sound of the woman's voice now behind them startled to find her there when she had just a moment before been in the opposite corner near Yoshino. It had taken less than a heartbeat for the robed woman to move across the tent. Rei spun, her long sword poised and at the ready only to feel a restraining hand upon her forearm. "What then is your purpose here?" Miki asked as she regarded the stranger.

"I come as a friend and one who would offer aide to the one who lies there now upon deaths threshold," she said with a tilt of her head towards the bed and Tooru. Reaching up slowly to indicate she meant no harm the woman slowly slid back the hood of her white robe revealing long flowing silver hair that appeared to shimmer as she moved. Strands of hair shifted and moved as if there was a soft and silent breeze tugging at them playfully though there was no such wind felt by the others present. Features that were both foreign as well as breathtakingly stunning turned to regard the three women in the room.

Rei relaxed her stance only slightly upon seeing the woman's face. "A human," she intoned with neither contempt nor excitement but rather disappointment. "She is merely a human and hence there is nothing she can do for us, my Queen," ready to dismiss the woman as nothing more than an intruder who had wandered into their camp.

Thin near translucent lips turned up into a soft grin. "I would not have suspected the General of the Houribe clan to be so narrowed minded and thick headed. Do you really think that a human could have entered this camp and made their way here undetected, General?" Rei's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment as her hand flexed on the hilt of her sword even as she realized the error of her rash assessment.

"You will pardon us if we seem overly skeptical of your offer," Miki said as she slowly climbed to her feet and turned to face the woman with silver hair. "If there is one thing life has taught me over the years is that there is nothing in this world which is free."

The woman held her grin as she nodded slowly. "As with all things in life there is payment to be made. If something is given for free then it is of little or no value for it was not earned," she explained softly. "Perhaps we can sit and discuss this matter like rational adults?" she asked as her gaze flickered from Rei to Yoshino before returning to the queen once again. "You are more than welcome to keep your weapon's drawn on me if it will make you feel more comfortable?" she offered slightly amused by the thought.

Miki gestured and Rei and Yoshino slid their swords back into their sheaths reluctantly. Both understood that from the display of but a moment before it was doubtful that their blades would even touch the woman at all and so they really weren't required. "I'm afraid I have little to offer you in way of hospitality," Miki said even as thunder seemed to explode directly overhead, nearly drowning out her words. "With the weather and all our supply wagons have not reached us yet."

"Yes, about that," the mysterious woman replied with. "My apologies however the storm was necessary to ensure you did not move from this location." All three woman looked are her in shock. "Your supply train will not be joining you as it was attacked several days back. Had you moved to join it you would have fallen into the trap they had laid for you," she quickly explained. "Even now they lay in ambush, merely awaiting the storms ending to spring their trap."

Miki was the first to speak. "You say that this storm is of your doing and that it keeps our enemies at bay?" The woman only nodded slightly, an apologetic expression upon her face for the harshness of the storm. "If you have the ability to control the weather then can you not cause it to cease? We have injured people who require attention which is extremely hard to provide in these near gale force winds. Additionally if the enemy would attack us I would prefer the injured be moved as far from harm as possible."

"I am truly sorry for the weather as I said, it was required necessity or far more would have perished in the resulting ambush. While I do not have the ability to dispel the storm I know someone who does." The woman paused and looked down. "It's alright, you can come out. They won't harm you," she said in a kind and gentle voice as if she was speaking to the ground near her feet.

The three members of the Houribe clan watched as a small hand slipped from behind the woman at about knee height and grabbed tightly onto the fold of the white robe the visitor was wearing. Hesitantly a mop of sandy blonde hair appeared followed slowly by a pair of large frightened grey eyes that regarded the room at large. "O…Onee-sama?" questioned a small child like voice.

"It's alright," the woman said as she reached down and laid her hand affectionately upon the top of the small girl's head, rubbing it affectionately. "These are our new friends. It's only polite to introduce yourself to them," she instructed the child behind her.

A small female child, no more than three to four years of age slid partially out from behind the woman, though not entirely into view. It was apparent to those gathered that the child was ready to bolt back behind the robed woman at any second. Small hands clasped together before the child's chest as she bowed at the waist. "Pweased to see you," the girl said shyly as her large eyes sparkled in the dim lighting.

"Tell them your name and what do we say?" prompted the older woman who the child had called Onee-sama but moments before.

"Sowwie for intruping. Pwease take care of us. I am called Satō Sei," once again the tiny girl bowed before quickly inching her way closer to her Onee-sama again. Rei thought the small child looked like a deer caught out in the open.

"You'll have to excuse Sei-chan," the woman offered as she gazed down affectionately at the child she spoke of. "She's not used to being around anyone but myself. It has been many years since last we were with others. The poor child was treated rather harshly by others before she found me so she isn't very trusting of strangers."

"We are very pleased to meet you, Sei-chan," Miki replied with a warm smile towards the adorable little girl as she squatted down so that she was on the same eye level as the child rather than towering over her. "This is Rei-san," the Queen said with a gesture towards the named woman. "That scowling woman over there is Yoshino-san," Miki continued with the introductions. Sei, upon seeing the scowl upon the petite girl's face, quickly grasped a handful of the woman's robes and leaned in close laying her head against the woman's leg beneath the robe she clutched. "You may call me Miki Oba-san." The Queen stood after a long moment and then turned and looked towards Yoshino. "Please see if you can find some warm tea and perhaps something sweet to snack on for Sei-chan." Yoshino nodded slightly and did as instructed, walking out of the curtained off area to the other side to fulfill her Queen's request. Miki turned back around and regarded the woman in the white robe. How may we address you?" she asked.

"I have been known by many names over time," she started with, a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "I think for now it would be best to refer to me as Maria."

Miki nodded slightly in acknowledgment. "Perhaps we should move to the other room where the lighting is better and there are better seating arrangements?" The Queen offered with a wave of her hand towards the slit in the current.

Maria made to turn to make her way to the other area only to feel two tiny hands frantically grasp her leg. Smiling lovingly at the child affixed to her leg she tried to be reassuring. "It's alright, I'm right here with you and they are our friends now."

"O…Onee-sama will stay with me?" the child asked in a quivering voice.

The woman in the white robes nodded. "What have I always told you, Sei-chan?"

The small child known as Sei smiled warmly with adoring eyes at the elder woman before answering, "Maria-sama is always watching over me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope that from here on in I'll start answering the numerous questions everyone has had. By that I mean starting with the next chapter of course. ;-)

Work has been insanely busy and will likely remain so till April-May of next year. I will make every effort to return to weekly updates for this tale however please try to be understanding should that schedule slips now and then.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	11. Soeurship

**Chapter 11 – Soeurship**

"_A man may live forever but until he has something worth dying for has he ever truly lived?" – Ogasawara Tooru_

_..._

Brown almond eyes absently scanned the faces of the girls passing by as they stepped through the gateway and onto the grounds of Lillian Girl's Academy. Leaning against the brick wall just outside the main gate, Yumi sighed heavily as she glanced once again at her wrist watch. _I'm going to be late for class at this rate_, she thought to herself, feeling frustrated and putout. Arching her back slightly she used her shoulders to propel herself off the wall and walked the few steps to the gate before merging with the thinning flow of other students dressed in their dark Lillian uniforms. The stream of traffic entering the school grounds about her increased its pace as the warning bell suddenly sounded, signaling that classes would begin shortly. The slender brunette quickened her step as well and just managed to enter the classroom ahead of her homeroom teacher.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't we Fukuzawa-san?" the teacher chided Yumi as she followed the first year high school student into the classroom, pausing only to slide the door closed behind her.

"Sorry, Sensei," Yumi replied as giggles were heard throughout the classroom. Yumi quickly moved to her desk and took her seat; keeping her face cast down to hide the heated blush of embarrassment she could feel burning her cheeks.

"It's alright," Watanabe-sensei replied with a genuine smile. Of the current teachers at Lillian, Watanabe was the youngest and she could well recall her high school time here. "Please try to be a bit earlier from now on." Though a teacher, all the students in her class loved and respected the youthful woman who had obtained her current teaching position almost directly after graduating from Lillian University. To the still attractive brunette teaching was more than a job, it was the realization of her lifelong dream. She cared for her students almost as if they were her own children. Seeing Yumi nod in acceptance the teacher started to take roll call. After morning prayers were said the first class of the day began.

Yumi tried to pay attention but soon found herself only half listening to the teacher as her mind wandered back to the previous day and the series of events that had transpired which led her to be waiting outside the main gates of the school earlier. _Could anything have gone more wrong than it did?_ Desperately she wondered if there was something she could have done differently to avoid it all. From seeing her friends, Yoshino-sama and the General, the unexpected meeting with the Yamayurikai and their even more unexpected request that she become the Petite Sœur of the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. _As if those weren't enough for one day there was that surprised ambush behind the clubhouse building_, she reminisced, pleased despite everything that she had been able to assist the other girl. Slowly she replayed the drama that happened after the attack once again within her mind, starting with her visit to the Rose Mansion to return the item dropped by Sachiko.

As impossible as it had seemed at the time, the doorknob remained out of her reach. It was as if she were in some cliché scene of a nightmare from a low grade horror movie on television, where she felt like she was running down a hallway which kept progressively getting longer. While the end of it was always in sight, it remained forever out of reach. Her hand, thrust forward ahead of her body reached for the doorknob only to miss it by a scant few centimeters. Reflexively she had reached again only to have it still remain just out of her grasp. Having anticipated a firm purchase of her hand on the doorknob to lean upon her body continued its motion, tilting progressively forward even though there was nothing to grasp onto in order to counterbalance her shifting weight. Even as the door swung wide before her falling body a pale arm shot forth from behind it and grasped her arm in a vain attempt to arrest her fall. Instinctively Yumi grabbed for the apparently disembodied appendage causing her body to turn in midair. _Well at least I won't land on my face_, she thought good naturedly a split second before she landed upon her backside on the worn wooden floor and felt a heavy weight crash atop of her, driving her down and causing the back of her head to strike the floor forcibly. Before she could even register completely what had happened pain exploded in her forehead as something struck it with considerable force.

The weight upon Yumi shifted slightly off of her chest after a brief moment or two and a soft melodious voice enquired of her in a concerned tone, "Are you alright?"

The petite first year high school student lay there for a long moment with her eyes closed as she did a mental physical check of her extremities. _My butt hurts_, she realized, finding the fact more amusing than anything else. _I'm certain I will have a headache here shortly_, she noted dryly due to the pain in the back of her head as well as the front of it_. I don't think I have a concussion though. Not that I would know if I did or didn't._ Yumi ran her tongue across her lips slowly, tasting the familiar metallic taste of blood. _Great, I busted open my lip! Can this day get any better? First I get slashed from a knife and now I'll have a fat lip!_ Once more she slid her tongue across her now moistened lips and savored the taste of the blood there oddly noting its taste was different than her normal one. _Damn I taste good!_ "I...I think so," Yumi finally replied opening her eyes and suddenly finding herself staring into the deepest alluring sapphire eyes she had ever seen. Yumi quickly took in the stunning features of the face scant centimeters from her own, instantly realizing who it was that had fallen on her. The younger girl's brown eyes quickly took in the slightly disoriented look, disheveled hair and cracked lip of the en Bouton and ascertained that Sachiko was, like herself, not seriously injured. "Sa…Sachiko-sama?" Yumi said softly as her mind whirled, still slightly confused from the fall and resulting bumping of heads but coherent enough to register the upperclassman's body against her own.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sachiko exclaimed as she draped herself over the brunette laying upon the floor and gave her a tight embrace. "I was so fearful that I had hurt you when I fell upon you," continued the raven-haired en Bouton as she leaned away once again before slowly sitting up and gathering her feet beneath her to stand. Once upright again, Sachiko extended a hand to the prone girl to assist her in rising as well.

_Why did it have to be her_? Yumi could do little more than lay there and endure the hugging, mindful of the softness of the older girl's chest that pressed against her. _Her breasts are really soft and so much larger than my own._ The slender brunette quickly gathered her senses once again and when Sachiko offered her hand to help her stand she accepted it without much thought. The older girl's fingers felt exceptionally warm as they grasped hers and pulled her to her feet. "Thank you, Sachiko-sama," Yumi intoned, "I hope I did not injure you too severely? My apologies. Had I not grabbed your arm you wouldn't have fallen with me and hurt yourself."

Sachiko slipped a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at the cut upon her lip, wiping away the blood that had trickled a short ways down her chin. "If I hadn't been in such a hurry and yanked open the door right at that moment you wouldn't have fallen," Sachiko countered with. "Are you certain you're alright? If you'd like I could escort you to the nurse's office?" Sachiko quickly did a once over of the younger girl, noting that there didn't appear to be any visible injuries.

"What have we here?" asked an amused voice from above the two girls, who upon hearing the voice turned and looked up towards the landing above them. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sei enquired of Sachiko as an almost knowing grin spread across her lips.

"That's right," Sachiko said suddenly as a smiled blossomed upon her face as well. _She looks beautiful when she smiles like that_, Yumi thought silently. "Come with me," Sachiko whispered out the side of her mouth even as she tightened her grasp upon Yumi's hand which she still held. "Just let me do the talking," she told Yumi as she returned the soiled handkerchief back to her pocket with her other hand.

"Eh?" was all Yumi managed before the older girl led her up the stairs and into the meeting room she had just left earlier that day. In short order the entire Yamayurikai was seated at the large table and regarding herself where she stood slightly behind and to the side of Sachiko, the older girl acting almost as a shield to the staring eyes within the room arrayed before the pair of them.

"Onee-sama," Sachiko said respectfully, "I have an announcement."

"Just what are you starting now I wonder," the Rose Foetida inquired as she clasped her hands together before her only to rest them upon the book lying closed on the table directly in front of her.

"I would like to introduce you to my Petite Sœur," Sachiko continued, unperturbed by her upperclassman's interruption. Yumi thought the smile upon the raven-haired woman's face best resembled that of a preschooler showing off a new toy to their classmates. Yumi couldn't help think that may not be far from the truth of the matter for some reason. _How did we get to sœurship from colliding at the front door_, Yumi couldn't help but wonder, shocked into silence by Sachiko's unprecedented announcement.

"Sachiko, you don't even know this girl," the current Rosa Chinensis declared before Yumi could say anything. "Not that she isn't adorably cute," Youko added with a soft smile and nod towards Yumi to take any harshness from her words. "Running into her at the door is no doubt the first time you've laid eyes upon her. Isn't it?"

"Onee-sama! Are you trying to insult me?" Sachiko fired back as the bright smile disappeared from her face to be replaced by an angry scowl. _Sachiko-sama can be scary_, Yumi suddenly realized upon hearing the tone of the girl's voice and catching a glimpse of the expression on Sachiko's face from where she stood slightly to one side and behind the girl who would be her Onee-sama. While Yumi couldn't see the entirety of Sachiko's glare she saw enough to know she did not want to be the recipient of such a look. Yumi had seen a similar look upon her mother's face all too often when the Queen was angry and out of sorts and so she decided to remain quiet rather than face the wrath that such an expression usually indicated. Sachiko turned, pivoting around to face Yumi directly, her sapphire eyes regarding the younger girl intently even as her expression shifted to a contemplative one. "Of course I know her, Onee-sama…" Sachiko said in a more thoughtful tone as she continued to stare at the younger girl.

_Really? She doesn't recall me from this morning?_ Yumi almost wanted to scream. _First she doesn't thank me for coming to her aid and now she's completely forgotten about me?_ Yumi's shoulders sagged dejectedly. _Am I really that unmemorable?_ Yumi finally glanced away, feeling slightly self-conscious under the intense scrutiny of the older girl. Her eyes quickly scanned the members of the Yamayurikai, noting the different expressions ranging from open curiosity to confusion and on to what she could only surmise to be amusement on Sei's face. Lastly her wandering eyes fell upon Yoshino who only grinned at her as if to offer her courage while yet finding the situation extremely humorous. _I'm certain I shall hear about this for some time to come_, she realized with a mental groan at the thought of the teasing she would receive from Yoshino and her cousin.

"It was this morning…" Sachiko mumbled aloud just barely softly enough for Yumi to hear it without the words actually carrying all the way to the table where the others sat.

_This is not good_, Yumi realized with a start. _If she remembers the attack from this morning and says anything about it Rei will no doubt tell Mother about it._ Yumi could clearly see herself being removed from Lillian by the Queen under the pretense of it being for her own safety. _If she pulls me out then I won't be able to discover why those girls were attacking Sachiko-sama in the first place_, she realized. _Worse yet they may try again and be able to succeed!_ Yumi's eyes returned to the woman before her just in time to see a look of dawning appear upon Sachiko's face. _Damn she's remembered!_ Left with little alternative or time to formulate a different plan, Yumi leaned slightly to one side so that her head appeared past Sachiko so that all the other occupants of the room could clearly see her. "I'll do it!" she exclaimed in a slightly louder voice than was actually required, startling Sachiko in the process.

"You will?" Sachiko intoned, hearing her words echoed by Sei as well as her own Onee-sama behind her at the table. The oldest of the pair didn't allow the surprise of the younger girl's decree to impede her goals but rather quickly turned back around to face the other. "You see. I officially declare Yukuzawa Fumi my one and only Petite Sœur!" Sachiko announced with a triumphantly smug smile upon her face.

For a long moment there was complete and utter silence within the meeting room of the Yamayurikai. "W…who?" enquire Youko in an unbelieving voice.

"Yukuzawa Fumi," Sachiko repeated sharply, still smiling as she moved to stand beside Yumi and laid a hand upon her perspective Petite Sœur shoulder. "Stand up straight, don't slouch like that, Fumi," Sachiko scolded the brunette next to her softly upon seeing Yumi with her head tilted down towards the floor, apparently staring at her feet. "Maria-sama is always watching."

"Well….I guess that concludes that," Sei said in a rather loud voice before anyone else could speak. "If we don't hurry we'll be late for mass and the First Year Welcoming Ceremony," the Rosa Gigantea declared as she got to her feet. "If you'll excuse us, I think we shall go ahead to the chapel. Sachiko," Sei said turning to address the en Bouton, "Please catch up as quickly as you can when you're done with…Fumi. I'm certain you both have a few things to discuss." Sei snickered softly as if at some private joke as she slipped her arm around Shimako's and made ready to leave.

"I understand," Sachiko replied as the others filed out of the room, the last being Sei herself who closed the door behind her but not before shooting the Ice Princess a knowing grin. Yumi, having seen the smile upon her senior's face could well guess what it was for though the perplexed look upon Sachiko's face when she turned to face the smaller girl clearly indicated that the en Bouton herself hadn't a clue. "Thank you for accepting, Fumi," Sachiko offered with a warm smile. "Onee-sama was correct, you are rather cute," Sachiko stated. "As my Petite Sœur you are also a member of the Yamayurikai now. If there is anything you do not understand please do not hesitate to ask me," Sachiko informed the other girl. "Please be sure to come to the Rose Mansion daily as I am certain we shall make great use of you, Fumi."

"I'll do my best," Yumi said disheartened. The newest member of the Yamayurikai made to speak further but couldn't bring herself to tell the older girl. _It's just too painful that not only did she not remember me, when she recalled my name she got it wrong as well._

"Shall we go?" Sachiko enquired. Yumi simply nodded and followed the older girl from the Rose Mansion. The two walked along the pathway in silence, each lost in their own thoughts for the moment.

Yumi cast several glances towards the girl next to her as they walked along. _She's smiling like she hasn't a care in the world. I have to tell her. _ "Sachiko-sama…" Yumi opened with after taking a deep breath before starting.

Sachiko raised one finger to halt her from speaking further. Pausing, the elder girl turned to face the young brunette. "Please, you should address me as Onee-sama moving forward," Sachiko explained before turning to regard the statue of the Virgin Mary which they had coincidently stopped before. "It is said that she is always watching us after all, so we should always try to do our best."

"I understand," Yumi responded with, "However may I ask a favor?"

"We are Sœurs now, Fumi," Sachiko replied. "You may ask me anything."

"I see. Then may I ask that you call me by my name," Yumi said as respectfully as she could.

Sachiko's brows knitted in confusion. "I thought I was. Is there some other name you wish to be addressed as?"

"Fukuzawa Yumi is my correct name, Sachiko-sama," Yumi offered, not wishing to embarrass or anger the older girl she had just agreed to become Sœurs with.

Sachiko regarded her blankly for a very long moment. Yumi, speared upon the older girl's unwavering gaze began to squirm slightly, fearful she had offended the girl before her. "I see," Sachiko finally said as if to herself. "That makes more sense. I kept thinking that Fumi didn't fit you correctly. Yumi is a much cuter name and I believe it adorns you perfectly!" Sachiko said as a charming smile appeared upon her full lips. "My apologies for not recalling your name correctly from this morning," she offered humbly. "I would also like to thank you for your intervention this morning. If you had not come along things would have proven bothersome I fear. I truly am sorry, Yumi, for not stating my appreciation earlier. I've been a little out of sorts today for some reason," the older girl offered in way of reason even as her brows knitted together in thoughtful speculation on why she was feeling so muddled.

Yumi smiled upon hearing the older girl's words. _So she did remember me…even though she got my name wrong._ "I understand. I'm certain being a member of the Yamayurikai must keep you terribly busy," she stated recalling that Sachiko had ran off so quickly because she was due at the Rose Mansion. "That reminds me," Yumi said as she reached into her pocket and withdrew the small metallic case she had picked up earlier that day. "I believe you dropped this behind the clubhouse," she said as she held out the object to the older girl.

Sachiko's eyes widened slightly upon seeing the case. "Arigato, Yumi. I would have been sorely pressed upon discovering it was gone," she replied as she accepted the item which then quickly disappeared into the pocket of the raven-haired en Bouton. "I would like to talk further with you, Yumi," Sachiko said. "I'm certain there are many things we'll need to discuss as I have never had a Petite Sœur before," Sachiko admitted nervously.

Yumi, upon seeing the slightly anxious look upon the older girl's face replied with a grin, "Funny, I've never had an Onee-sama before so let's do our best to figure it out together!" Absently Yumi's mind noted that the cut upon Sachiko's lip from where they had butted heads before was almost undetectable. _She heals pretty quickly for a human. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I first thought_, she reasoned, recalling she herself had been discombobulated directly after incident.

"Most certainly," Sachiko replied with as her lips turned up in a smile once more, the worried look slipping from her face. "I must hurry to reach the chapel before the mass begins however before I go there is one thing further I must do." So saying the raven-haired beauty reached beneath her uniform and after fishing about for just a moment extracted a silver rosary. Slipping the rosary over her head carefully Sachiko held it open with both hands before the smaller girl, the daggling crucifix caught the afternoon sunshine and seemed to sparkle with an unearthly light of its own. "Yumi, will you accept me as your Onee-sama?"

"I accept," Yumi said as she tilted her head forward and allowed Sachiko to place the rosary about her neck.

"Arigato," Sachiko responded with in a gentle voice. As Yumi stood back up the two girls smiled at each other softly, feeling that they would each give it their best effort. "I must go. Will you wait for me tomorrow morning at the front gates?" Sachiko asked. "We can walk to the Rose Mansion together and then to class," Sachiko said as her hands smoothed the smaller girl's collar and then proceeded to untie and retie Yumi's sailor's scarf into a perfect knot.

"I think I would like that…," Yumi paused for a heartbeat or two before adding with a bashful smile, "…Onee-sama." The smile which lit-up the older girl's face upon being addressed as _Onee-sama,_ caused Yumi's chest to suddenly and unexplainably feel warm. Sachiko quickly said her goodbye before rushing off in the direction of the chapel. _Maybe this won't be too bad_, Yumi thought as she watched the older girl's retreating back. _She doesn't seem cold hearted, certainly not enough to be labeled as the Ice Princess._ Yumi turned and walked towards the building where the first year student shoe lockers were so that she could change into her outdoor shoes for the trip home.

The lunch bell rang loudly drawing the newest member of the Yamayurikai from her thoughts. Yumi raised a hand to her chest, feeling the rosary dangling between her breasts through the bark fabric. Suddenly realizing that she hadn't been paying attention in class the entire morning she turned around in her seat quickly to her fellow classmate, Oyamada Miyuki. "Miyuki-san," Yumi exclaimed, "Can I please borrow your notes from this morning lessons?"

Miyuki grinned at Yumi before replying. "I will loan them to you," she said with a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes, "But only if you tell me what you were daydreaming about all morning, Yumi-san!"

"Eh!" Yumi squeaked at her friends words. "It was nothing," she stated as she waved her hands back and forth as if to shoo off whatever the girl might be thinking of.

Miyuki held up her notebooks from the morning classes but kept them just out of Yumi's reach as she arched a brow. "That sounds overly suspicious, Yumi-san. Are you certain you weren't thinking about a boy?"

"N…no way," Yumi quickly replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh then it must have been about one of the Lady Roses!" Miyuki continued with, pressing her attack. "Which one is your favorite?" Miyuki enquired as she leaned in intently.

Yumi, knowing that the Roses were one of Miyuki's favorite topics decided to play along, especially if it would get her the needed notes from the morning's topics. "I'm not certain," she offered non-committedly. "Which is yours?" Yumi asked, turning the table upon the other girl. Miyuki, unaware that the conversation had been redirected handed the notebooks to Yumi while she proceeded to list what she liked best about each of the three Roses. _I wonder if anyone will be like that towards me when I'm a Rose? Listing off what they like and dislike_, Yumi couldn't help but wonder as she feigned listening. _I'm certain Sachiko-sama will be fawned upon like this. She already is from what I have heard. Even some of the third year students approached her on Valentine's Day last year._ Miyuki progressed from listing each Rose's good points to rumors and gossip she had heard concerning the Roses and their en Boutons. Not for the first time Yumi was truly amazed at the level of gossip that could be found at school. _It is almost as bad as being back at court…no, I think it is even worse!_ _Well, none of that stuff really concerns me. As I'll be by Sachiko-sama's side considerably more now maybe I can find out who it was that attacked her and why. If Ookami are acting on their own I need to stop it before someone get hurts or discovers their actions. Though, with so many girls infatuated with Sachiko-sama, it certainly is going to make protecting her more difficult._ Yumi sighed heavily suddenly wonder just what she had gotten herself into this time. _This has become such a bother._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, now we can really get into the heart of the story I think. I did mention at the onset of the tale that I would be touching upon canon. Granted it was slightly different but it serves its purpose none the less. I've no clue what the next chapter will bring at this point. The Muse is being very hush-hush about it.

I'll do my best to maintain this publishing schedule however work is insanely busy and I have relative in town for the next two weeks. My niece and nephew are very demanding on my time, a fact I can't help but love. So I make no promises but will try my best.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(111412 - 4495)


	12. Past Due Obligations

**Chapter 12 – Past Due Obligations**

_"The problem with living so long is that we get used to it. We watch the mortals age and wither and die around us, watch the world change and decay...but no matter the hardship or the pain or the sorrow we suffer, we choose to continue living. Out of sheer habit, I think." Derek Landy, Mortal Coil_

_..._

Warm chestnut eyes swam before her vision. A kind and caring smile set within a deceptively cute face that showed its owner's expressions. _She saved me_, Sachiko recalled once again the events at the clubhouse building the previous day. _Then she was at the Rose Mansion and once again saved me, if only from my Onee-sama._ Memories of Yumi agreeing to become her Petite Sœur flooded through her mind. _Why would she do that?_ _It's not as if she owes me anything. For that matter why did she save me from the girls who tried to attack me?_ The en Bouton still wasn't certain just what had finally driven the three girls away. Try as she might she couldn't bring herself to believe that the addition of a single person would give them cause to run away. _They still had us out numbered three to two and should have been able to have defeated us. I doubt Yumi even knows how to fight, _she thought. The longer Sachiko pondered the events the less they seemed to make sense to her.

That entire day was one strange occurrence after another. Sachiko recalled storming out of the second floor meeting room and rapidly descending the rickety staircase. She had been so intent upon proving her Onee-sama wrong that she hadn't been paying attention and had forcibly yanked the front door to the Rose Mansion open heedless of who might be entering at that moment. Her mind registered the fact that a student was falling and operating more on instinct and reflex she had made a grab for the falling girl only to have herself grabbed. Unprepared as she was for the insistent tug upon her arm she could do little more than fall as she was yanked from her feet. Sachiko had managed to stifle a yelp of pain as she felt her lip collide with the other girl's head. Upon opening her eyes she had been mesmerized by the motion of the fallen girl's tongue as it slid across her pink lips. _What was that feeling?_ _It was as if a warm breeze blew through my entire body. What a strange and yet exhilarating sensation._ "Yumi," Sachiko breathed the younger girl name aloud unintentionally. _So many questions about you that need answering._

"So you do recall her then?" Youko asked from the other end of the back seat of the sedan where she had been observing her Petite Sœur. _At least she is starting to remember the events that transpired yesterday. I was beginning to grow concerned for her._

"Only bits and pieces," Sachiko admitted as if reading the older woman's mind. "Parts of yesterday are still foggy. Did I really make her my Petite Sœur?"

Youko nodded with a soft chuckle. "Yes, you did. Of course at the time you introduced her as Yukuzawa Fumi" Sachiko groaned as that memory came back to her as well. "There was absolutely no talking you out of it either, Sachiko. We decided that it was best to allow you to have your way."

"So then you disapprove of Yumi becoming my little sister?" the en Bouton asked of her Onee-sama. _What if she decided that Yumi isn't right to become a Rose?_ Sachiko had to admit that it a distinct possibility. _I don't know if they even allow normal humans to be a part of the Yamayurikai._

Youko thought for a long moment before replying. _If I were to tell her that Yumi was our choice it might adversely affect their budding relationship_, she reasoned to herself silently. _Better to see what transpires before mentioning anything to her._ "I'm not against it. Neither are the others or Yumi-chan wouldn't be wearing your rosary at this moment," Youko told her in a serious tone of voice. "I'm happy that you finally took the initiative to find a Petite Sœur, though I didn't expect you to make the first underclassman you literally run into, your little sister. I can only hope that she won't prove to be an embarrassment to us." _Let's see how she responds to that_, Youko smirked inwardly. _With any luck she'll take the bait and rise to the occasion._

"You needn't concern yourself with that, Onee-sama," Sachiko assured the older woman. "I will see that she is properly instructed concerning the behavior and decorum of a Rose. Yumi will be the ideal Rose when it is her time to wear the title."

"That should be interesting to watch," Youko chided her own Petite Sœur gently. "Considering you've been so disinterested in being a Rose yourself that your attendance to meetings and events has been dismal at best. How do you plan to educate her on behavior you yourself have not been present often enough to properly learn?"

"You don't think I can do it?" Sachiko asked defensively. "Need I remind you that Father was once a King and I, as his daughter, was a Princess? I need only ensure that Yumi acts as a proper Princess. If I can do that then she will only bring honor to the Chinensis house when she herself is a Rose."

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to," Youko was quick to fire back, not wanting to discourage the younger woman. "The question is do you really want to do this? If you don't then it would be best to let the poor girl go now or she will just be hurt in the end."

Sachiko was already shaking her head before Youko had finished speaking. "No, Onee-sama. This is my obligation and I will see it through to the end," she stated matter-of-factly. "You reminded me that I was in fact placing a burden upon the other members of the Yamayurikai. I'll see that Fukuzawa Yumi is the best Rose possible or I'll die trying!"

"That may be a little extreme, Sachiko," Youko replied with a grin on her face. "Don't frighten her off by being overly harsh. Yumi-chan is nothing more than a sixteen year old girl and doesn't have the countless life times of experience or knowledge to draw upon as you do. I'm fearful that you may overwhelm her if you try too hard to mold her into a resemblance of yourself."

"You may have a point, Oba-sama," Sachiko replied with thoughtfully even as her brow creased in contemplation. _I can't believe I picked someone to be my Petite Sœur. Just how am I supposed to deal with a teenager?_ Sachiko sat and tried to think back to when she was a teenager herself and couldn't recall clearly how it had been. There were just vague faded and blurred memories of being actually younger. _Times were different when I was her age. I was already blooded and leading kinsmen into battle. Girls these days are far different. They have no understanding of obligations or responsibilities._ Sachiko thought of her own classmates and how scatterbrained and shallow they seemed to her. _All they do is talk about the latest fashions, their boyfriends and who was the latest to lose their virginity. I just don't understand them!_ Sachiko pondered what to do with her newly acquired Petite Sœur as the car rolled along.

Youko hesitated for a moment before broaching the next subject with her own Petite Sœur. "Being an Onee-sama takes a substantial amount of time, Sachiko," she started with. "You have to invest a great deal of yourself into their care. While a Petite Sœur's job is to be there to support their Onee-sama, it is the Onee-sama's job to shelter, protect as well as educate their Petite Sœur." Youko paused before addressing her point as delicately as possible. "Sachiko, it has been a long time since you've invested yourself in anything or allowed anyone close to you. Are you going to be alright with this?"

"What do you mean Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked curiously.

"Well, it is not unheard of for sœur partners to become close to one another," Youko explained, hoping the other would understand what she meant. "Yumi-chan is just a young girl who I doubt has had much experience with others outside her immediate family."

"So you're saying she may grow attached to me?" the raven-haired woman glanced over to see her Onee-sama nods once sharply. "Great! This day just gets better and better. As if I didn't have enough to deal with already I've gone and added an infatuated girl to the list!" Sachiko sighed heavily; weary of the entire situation already even though it was only just starting. _I've spent years forcing people away from me so they don't get hurt and in a single day I manage to not only stumble into a child but even invite her to be my little sister. What the hell was I thinking?_

Youko turned and glanced out the window at the buildings of metal, stone and concrete. "Do you recall when all of this was just open landscape with nothing more than a small fishing village here?" she asked of the raven-haired woman seated in the backseat of the sedan with her.

Sachiko paused in her inner musings and looked out the nearest window as downtown Tokyo, with its towering skyscrapers, sped past the moving car. "Not really," she replied. "I think I was off in the European countries at the time. It was the Edo clan that fortified the surrounding area, then later built the castle which bears their name wasn't it?"

"Ōta Dōkan had the castle built," Youko replied with a slight tilting of her head. "That would have been near the middle of the 1400's as I recall," Youko supplied. "I was really disappointed when he took the tonsure, shaved scalp," she clarified for the other woman, "and became a Buddhist monk. He was a likeable person once you got past the stiff Samurai outer exterior and were able to see the warrior poet within his heart."

"History is filled with fascinating people, Onee-sama," Sachiko said dryly, failing to see how the topic related to the many problems they currently had to deal with.

"My point is," Youko pressed on unperturbed by the younger woman's lack of apparent interest, "Tokyo didn't happen overnight. What started as a small fishing village grew into the sprawling metropolis we see today over time. We don't know how Yumi-chan will do or that she even will have feelings for you. Not every pairing develops that way after all. Don't assume that it will happen as that would be starting off your Sœurship with what could amount to a misassumption."

"So your counsel is that I take things slowly with Yumi?" Sachiko asked. "See what develops without borrowing trouble before hand?" Youko simply nodded as there wasn't anything further to say. Sachiko thought about the older woman's words, weighing them in her mind. When she had spent time among the Huns learning to tame wild horses her Sensei there had told her that with a skittish horse you first had to win its trust before you could hope to earn its respect. "Damn!" Sachiko suddenly swore aloud. Upon seeing the questioning look from Youko she clarified. "Yesterday I told Yumi to meet me at the front gates to Lillian this morning so we could better get to know each other." _So much for earning her trust!_

"Well there is no helping it now," Youko told her. "I'm sure she went to her classes. She seems like a bright girl," Youko said in an attempt to placate the younger woman.

Sachiko chuckled self-depreciatingly as another thought suddenly struck her. "I wonder, if in the history of Lillian, if there has ever been a worse start to a sœurship then ours? First I fall atop of her, then I call her by the wrong name and when I ask her to do something I completely forget about her." Youko, having no answer for her question remained silent. "I'm not so certain I am cut out to be and Onee-sama, Oba-sama," Sachiko confessed doubtfully.

Youko chuckled softly for a moment till she noticed the other woman taking offense to her finding humor in a moment when she needed reassurance. "My apologies, Sachiko. I was not laughing at you but rather at what you said. I recalled saying those very same words to my Onee-sama when she told me it was time that I found a Petite Sœur of my own." While Youko had been enrolled to look after Sachiko, she none the less went through all the appropriate phases a young girl would have gone through, including becoming the sœur of the then Rosa Chinensis en Bouton.

"Is that so?" Sachiko replied with thoughtfully to which Youko simply nodded. "At least you weren't saddled with an emotionally awakening teenager with all the inherent problems of puberty thrown in for good measures!" Youko arched a brow and directed a look back at her that clearly stated that the older woman had been given just that in Sachiko herself, minus the puberty. Sachiko huffed indignation and turned to stare out the window at the passing cityscape, refraining from commenting further as she realized that she had most certainly not been the easiest of Petite Sœurs. While she did at times feel remorse for all she had put the older woman through she also couldn't help but be herself. Her father, if nothing else, had raised her to be her own person and not bowing to the dictates of others. The two of them sat in silence the remainder of the drive to their destination, each lost in their own private thoughts.

The black sedan pulled into a driveway which led down to an underground parking area. As soon as the car rolled to a stop next to the curb the driver jumped out and opened the rear car door for the ladies. As neither of them were strangers to the Ogasawara Group's main office building they quickly exited the vehicle and walked the short distance to the waiting doors which opened automatically for them upon their approach. In a short amount of time they were stepping out of an elevator on the top floor of the building and briskly walking towards the receptionist desk. "Ojou-sama," the receptionist said in surprise upon seeing Sachiko suddenly emerge from the elevator and start walking towards her. The middle aged woman quickly scrambled to her feet and bowed respectfully.

"Gokigenyou, Yoshida-san," Sachiko replied with a slight nod. "I need to see my father," she explained as she came to a stop before the woman's desk.

"He's currently on the phone, Ojou-sama," the nervous woman replied. "If you will wait just a moment I will slip in and let him know you're here."

"No need," Sachiko said even as she moved and stepped around the woman's desk. "I know the way to his office and will tell him myself." Sachiko strode forth purposefully, her intent clearly not to give the other woman, whose job it was to keep people from seeing the head of the Ogasawara group, the chance to waylay them. "That will be all Yoshida-san," Sachiko tossed over her shoulder, stopping the other woman in her tracks as she was about to race after them to halt their attempt to see Sachiko's father.

"That was a little rude," Youko, who had trailed after the raven-haired heiress, said just loud enough for Sachiko to hear. "He's your father."

"Yoshida-san's job is to see that my father is not interrupted…even from his own daughter," Sachiko explained. "I learned long ago that with her type you have to take the initiative to have the upper hand." Sachiko, upon reaching the double doors to her father's office didn't hesitate as she opened the door and walked briskly in, followed by her Onee-sama who paused long enough to close the door once again. "Father, we need to talk," Sachiko said even as her father glanced up to see who had stormed into his office and was interrupting his call.

"Something's come up," Tooru stated into the receiver as he closed the file resting on the desk before him. "I'm going to have to call you back. Alright please call and we can reschedule. Arigato." Tooru hung up the phone and then leaned back in his chair and regarded the two women. "To what honor do I owe this unexpected visit?" he asked as he stood and stepped around from his desk while motioning to a pair of couches off to one side of the room. "It must be fairly important to bring you all the way down here on a school day. Not that I mind having two beautiful women in my office mind you," he added with a playful grin.

"Gokigenyou, Oji-san," Youko said with a slight bow as she greeted her uncle.

Tooru smiled warmly at his niece. "It is always good to see you, Youko-chan. It's been far too long since last time you visited. You should come by for dinner some time." Youko did little more than nod and return the warm smile. Tooru turned to regard his only child, suspecting that the visit was her doing.

Sachiko wasted no time in getting to the point. "Father, I can't go through with it. I don't know what I said yesterday or what I agreed to, however I can't go through with it if it means giving birth."

Tooru motioned once again towards the couches and waited till both the women were seated upon one of them. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he enquired even as he stepped to a side bar and poured himself a drink. Looking back over his shoulder he saw both women decline his offer. With a slight shrug he turned and walked over to the remaining empty couch and sat upon it before responding to his daughter's request. "I'm afraid it is out of my hands, Sa-chan. I already informed the council of your decision and they are fully behind it. It would be nearly impossible to back out of it now."

"But Father! I wasn't myself yesterday," Sachiko exclaimed sliding forth to sit upon the edge of the couch as she strived to make him see her point fully. The raven-haired daughter quickly went over the events of the previous day, leaving out the attack behind the clubhouse as she felt that would cause more trouble for the current situation. "I honestly don't know what came over me yesterday," she concluded with as she finished telling her father.

"But you feel fine now?" Tooru asked as one brow arched upwards in a questioning look. "No desires to offer aid to other classmates or flatten unsuspecting underclassmen?" he teased with a soft grin to indicate he was just being himself.

"Never felt better," Sachiko confirmed with a slight nod of her head, having long ago grown used to her father's particular sense of humor as well as how to ignore it._ I still haven't needed to take the enzyme today_, she realized. _Until I know why there aren't any cravings for it I better not tell him as it will only cause him concern that I'm skipping the medicine required to keep me alive._ "Other than sleeping in a little late this morning I can't recall when I've felt better father. I can't explain it but it's as if I feel more alive."

Tooru first glanced to Youko before returning his gaze to his daughter. "So then I fail to see what the issue is, Sa-chan. You yourself say you feel wonderful. Maybe it's due to finally fulfilling the obligation you've side stepped for so long?"

"The issue is that I'm not ready to do it!" Sachiko replied heatedly. "It's an antiquated concept that should have been abolished long ago. The lesser families have stopped using it long ago. It's time we stepped into the here and now rather than live in the past."

Tooru took a long drink before replying. "Will you ever be ready? I mean even if it is not a requirement? Do you think you will ever find someone that you could settle down with Sa-chan?"

"Yes. Of course I can…I mean will," Sachiko stated haltingly. "I just haven't found anyone I would consider for that as yet."

"How about Suguru? He and you would certainly be a handsome pair." Tooru pressed. "If not now, then when do you think you'll find another? I really would like to see some grandchildren some day you know?"

"I don't know," Sachiko snapped back. "Eventually!" she yelled exasperatedly. "We're immortal, why is there such a rush for me to turn my body into a baby factory?" Sachiko rose to her feet and started pacing as the other two present watched her. "We have all the time in the world. I refuse to become some broodmare so that a group of old perverted men can have sex with someone new for a change! There has to be something you can do!" Sachiko pleaded suddenly stopping and turning to face her father.

"First of all," Tooru started with after a heavy sigh, having had this particular conversation multiple times with his daughter. "No one is going to have sex with you unless you want them to. The medical procedure is sterile and with the newer delivery system it is vastly more effective."

"So instead of some sex slave I become a lab rat and just keep kicking out babies till my body says it's had enough?" she asked rhetorically. Sachiko started pacing once more, her hands wringing unconsciously before her as she walked back and forth. "That's just barbaric," she continued with. "It's not like we're at war and there is such a strong need to increase the size of the clan."

"Aren't we?" Tooru asked, his voice suddenly sounding very tired and old to his daughter.

Sachiko stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her father. "What? The war ended long ago. You saw to that."

"The open hostilities and large scale battles were ended but you can't simply erase the years of hatred between our races," Tooru told her before pausing to take another sip of his drink. "As we see in the humans, there will always be radicals, extremists and purists who will never give up the fight. They exist on both sides and have for as long as we can remember. There have been numerous casualties on both sides over the years. Granted, not the whole sale slaughter of thousands in a single battle as we used to see upon the battlefields of old, however still enough to deplete the number of immortals on both sides. The Ookami and the Kyuuketsuki both have groups that would prefer a return to the old ways. Add in other fractions that believe neither species should mingle with the humans and there are more than enough enemies surrounding us. Possibly even more now then back before the war ended," he told her. "At least back in those days you knew who your enemy was and you could face them openly upon the field of battle. Now everything is so cloak and dagger that it just makes me sick."

"Why wasn't I told of this," Sachiko asked in a slightly awed and frightened tone upon hearing her father's words. Perhaps most frightening of all was the fact that her father suddenly looked old and worn where before she had always seen him as young and full of spirit. _Is this why I was attacked the other day?_ _Was the attack simply the latest to occur in a continuing war that has spanned the ages?_ If in fact that was the case, it wasn't something she was fearful of as she was no stranger to conflict. _If things escalated to open war it would be the humans that would suffer most_, she realized. She could clearly see that if the humans were drawn into the conflict it would only be a matter of time before the weapon they had developed, capable of leveling entire cities, would be utilized. _In a war of that magnitude there can be no winners._

Tooru shrugged slightly before going to take another swallow of his drink only to realize that the glass was empty. "You were always off in other parts of the world and seldom home. It was apparent that you wanted no part in assuming responsibility of the clan so you weren't told. It's not really common knowledge that there is still a cold war that wages on between us and the Ookami. The Queen's people work closely with our own to keep such attacks quiet." Tooru stood and moved back over to the bar and refilled his glass. "The attacks have started to become more frequent as well as more organized. While you remain at Lillian you're in the safest place possible. Especially with Youko-chan next to you to cover your back. If I thought for a moment you were in danger I would have to pull you out of Lillian."

"Oba-sama," Sachiko breathed as her gaze swung to the older woman. "You've known all along then?" Sachiko gave thanks that she had decided to keep the attack behind the clubhouse building to herself.

"As a member Oji-san's staff of course I knew," Youko admitted. "As you're my responsibility, Sachiko, I can't ignore anything that might be a possible risk to your safety."

"What's so special about Lillian?" Sachiko asked. "I mean other than what I already know. Even given that, I fail to see why it would be the safest place for me right now."

Youko quickly shot a glance to her uncle who nodded slowly after a brief moment of hesitation. "The Maria-sama Medallions," Youko answered the younger woman only to see a quizzical look upon Sachiko's face at her words. "We accidently learned a few years back that the Maria-sama Medallion's that all the students are given at the first year welcoming ceremony prevent the Ookami from changing their forms within the walls of Lillian. Furthermore, once placed around a person's neck they won't be able to remove them till they have graduated." Seeing the skeptical look in her Petite Sœur's face she simple said, "Try taking it off."

Sachiko clasped her hands before her as a proper woman would do when addressing a person. "I was never given one," she stated matter-of-factly.

Youko nodded as she rose from her seat and stepped next to the other women. Slipping her hand under the collar of Sachiko's Lillian uniform she found what she was looking for and slipped out the chain and the Maria-sama Medallion attached to it so the other girl could see it. Sachiko's eyes grew large in surprise as just a moment before she was certain she had never possessed such an item. "There is something about them which inherently causes the wearer to forget they are even there. The more you attempt to think about them the stronger their influence for you to forget becomes," she explained. "It's taking me a great deal of will power and mental strength to even speak of it for this long. I can already feel myself forgetting it."

"If they stop the Ookami from changing," Sachiko enquired even as she unconsciously slipped the medallion back beneath her uniform, "What effect do they have on us?"

"We don't know," Tooru supplied, drawing both their attentions back to him. "At Hanadera the first year students are given prayer beads. We suspect that they act the same as the medallions do at Lillian. We've long known that like Lillian, Hanadera has a mixture of Ookami and Kyuuketsuki in attendance. The number of attacks have been greater there than at Lillian." Tooru took a long sip of his drink after turning and leaning against the bar. "We seemed to have gotten way off topic though."

"Yes," Sachiko agreed with a curt nod of her head. "Father, surely there has to be something you can do? You're the head of the clan after all!"

"But I'm not a king," Tooru reminded her. "Times are different and there is the council now. If you do not follow through on your pledge then we will lose face and the council could very well turn against me. Were that to happen I would be no more than a token figure head, if not outright replaced."

"They wouldn't dare!" Sachiko recalled well that the council he spoke of was formed directly after the great wars ended. Her father had abdicated his throne to follow the Ookami Queen of the Houribe clan, working to bring a final peace to both their species. Once the fighting had finished Tooru had declined reclaiming his Kingship, electing instead to remain a vassal of the Queen. Due to this a new form of leadership had been created to oversee the Ogasawara clan as well as all the new members that had been taken in from the defeated clans. The original council members had been there to help with all the tasks associated with assimilating what remained of their entire species into a single cohesive clan. There were far too many details for Tooru himself to handle every day and so he delegated issues to the council to deal with. Over time the council member position rose in prominence and influence. The incline had been slow and subtle but to an immortal that had forever, it was a small matter. Currently, though not considered royalty now, Tooru rather resembled the human Queen of England and the current council was akin to the Parliament of that same country. "There has to be something you can do, Father." She pleaded.

"There is only one way to avoid the obligation, Sa-chan," Tooru replied in a voice both sad and tired as he already knew her answer.

"You can't mean…" Youko gasped.

Sachiko shook her head sharply. "No. I refuse to be bonded to any man!" She said in a tone that left no room for argument. _I will not become some man's property! Mother once told me to never settle for anything less than everything I wanted. When the day comes that I find the right man then I may bond with him…if he is worthy._

"I thought as much," Tooru said. "Let me speak with them and see what I can do. I don't hold much hope though as they have been awaiting your fulfillment of this obligation for a great deal of time."

"Thank you, Father," Sachiko meekly replied, as she realized that right now this was the best she could hope for.

"At the very least, if I cannot get them to cancel it, I'll see if I can push it back at least till you're done with school," he offered. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I really do have a great deal of work to do." They exchanged their farewells and the two Lillian students left to return to school. Tooru walked over to his desk and upon sitting opened up the file he had been reading when his daughter arrived. Grey eyes regarded the picture of the brown eyed girl with pigtails wearing a Lillian uniform. "Fukuzawa Yumi," he mused softly to himself, "You look like your mother and just as cute! It's hard to believe it's been sixteen years already."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm quickly coming to the conclusion that this will not be a short story. This is the 12th chapter and I'm just getting to the point where things get interesting. Then again when I started this project I had very little clue as to what it would become. I hope it continues to entertain.

I would like to say that I really do appreciate the reviews and PM's on this story (as well as my other ones). Though reviews are most certainly not required (I strongly dislike when authors hold stories hostage till they get reviews), they do in fact inspire and motivate me as a writer. So to everyone who has reviewed you have my sincere gratitude!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(5633 - 120512)


	13. An Uneasy Alliance

**Chapter 13 – An Uneasy Alliance**

"_While death and darkness girdle me I grope for immortality." ― Lionel Johnson_

_..._

"Maria-sama," Miki said to gather the other woman's attention as well as open the conversation. Additional chairs had been brought in as well as another brazier to increase both the heat as well as the lighting within the tent. The wet winds and rains continued to lash the thick canvas tent walls outside reminding them all of the raging storm. Yoshino returned with the required items and soon had a steeping pot of tea heating above hot coals. The petite woman additionally brought with her some fruit and cheese that she had been saving for herself and Rei for when they would be alone together later. Rei, upon seeing the food and the plate and recognizing it as coming from their tent, gave her lover a soft smile as well as a nod of approval. Once everyone was seated, Sei-chan drop to the floor at the silver-haired woman's feet, slipping a lose arm around behind the seated woman's legs, holding onto them as if they were the only thing securing her in place. Maria gently reached down and arranged her robes so that she could cover the small child nestled snuggling against her leg as if the material were a blanket. Within moments the small girl was fast asleep gently suckling her thumb. "Is there anything else we can get you?"

Maria glanced down affectionately to the girl sleeping against her leg and gently ran her fingers through the girl's light colored hair. "No, I have all I need right here," she replied as once more her eyes rose to meet those of the Queen's. "I know your resources are nearly depleted and would place no greater a strain on them," she assured the Queen. "Thank you for the hospitality," Maria said as she accepted a cup of tea from Yoshino and took a tentative sip of it. A soft welcoming smile graced her lips as she felt the warmth of the liquid seep into her bones. "I am certain you must have many questions," Maria said as she cradled the cup with her other hand and lowered it to her lap.

"You mentioned earlier that the supply wagons had been attacked," Miki enquired, concern for her own troop foremost in her thoughts at that moment. Without the much needed supplies more of her people would perish. "What can you tell of the attackers and their purpose? Would it be possible to reclaim what was taken? Even a small portion would be helpful as I fear we are hard pressed at the moment."

"I can tell you everything you need to know," Maria replied, "though it is most certainly all bad I fear." Seeing the expectant look upon the Queen's face Maria continued. "There is nothing left of the supplies nor those that were to deliver them," the woman explained. "What was there has been divided and distributed among your enemies." The queen frowned slightly at the mention of enemies. "You have made many people, as well as those they command or report to, uncomfortable Queen Houribe. It was only a matter of time before they banded together against you."

Miki nodded slightly at her words. "It was not unexpected. Rather, more like it was inevitable," she confirmed after a slight pause. "Sooner or later they would realize that they couldn't defeat us by themselves. Today's battle was against the first combined forces of Ookami and Kyuuketsuki. It was a hard fought battle and yet in the end we prevailed." Miki's tone didn't sound like that of a victorious leader.

"Did you?" Maria asked thoughtfully but then continued on before the Queen could answer. "The army you faced was but a small portion of what awaits you on the other side of the storm," she informed all those present. "What you faced was only a quarter of the force that yet remains. They were but the bait for the trap into which you stepped so confidently."

"A trap which is unavoidable is better sprung and quickly dealt with," the Queen replied, only after recalling that Tooru had said those very same words to her in council. _Will he be able to say them to me again someday?_ At that moment she desired for something as simple as the sound of his voice ringing in her ears once again for it would mean that he did in fact live and had recovered to the point of being able to give counsel.

"You seem to know a great deal about the enemy we face," Yoshino said in a voice laced heavily with suspicion and mistrust. "It seems terribly convenient for you to arrive at this time when our need is greatest." Yoshino's position, Intelligence adviser to the Queen placed her in a position of distrust to almost everyone. Information, she had discovered early on in life, was oft far more destructive than an army of soldiers. Just as the correct information could prove to be helpful, so too could false information, if given at the appropriate time, be disastrous. "How do we even know that what you say is the truth," the fiery woman enquired. "This could all be circumstance and our wagons will arrive tomorrow, delayed by nothing more than this unseasonal storm." As if to mock her words thunder detonated overhead leaving all their ears slightly ringing.

"I can well understand your suspicions and were our positioned reversed I dare say I would have them as well," Maria turned and look towards Yoshino as she replied, unruffled by the only slightly veiled accusations of treachery. "What you are attempting to do," Maria said, returning her gaze to the Queen once again. "It's something that I, and others like me, want to see to fruition. We had to make certain that you were willing to see it through to its end, no matter the cost," she explained to the Queen. "The last year has indeed indicated that you are wholly committed to your cause and so we have decided to make our presence known."

"You say you and others. What others?" Rei asked from her seat next to her cousin. The thought that there may be more than one enemy out there that they had to worry about did not sit well with the General. Ever the tactician, her mind started to rapidly rethinking battle plans and troop deployment as well as supporting supply routes. Rei paused for a moment, her gaze intensifying as she regarded the woman with flowing silver hair. "For that matter, who or what exactly are you? I'm not certain what you did to get across the tent so quickly and not be impaled by Yoshino's sword but it certainly isn't natural."

"You are correct General Hasekura," Maria said with a slight tilting of her head to acknowledge the other woman's words. "There are a great many mysteries in this world, even for one such as myself. For now however I must ask that you indulge me and those with me and allow us to remain a mystery for a while longer." Maria quickly held up a hand to forestall Rei from asking further. "It would take far longer than we have to fully explain everything, General. Perhaps another time when we are not so pressed," she offered in way of conciliation.

"Far longer than we have?" Miki asked in a concerned tone of voice. "Are we set upon some time table upon which we dare not deviate from? Are our enemies even now advancing upon us while we sit here enjoying tea and conversing?"

"It is difficult to maintain a storm of this size and strength," Maria said as she rested a loving hand on the head of the all but forgotten slumbering child against her leg. "It is greatly taxing her strength to have maintained it for three days now."

"You mean that she," all eyes within the room fell upon the sleeping Sei-chan, "created this storm and is maintaining it here?" the Queen asked in disbelief.

"Think of it more as that she gathered it here," Maria explained to everyone. "The clouds are here because she moved them here. They constantly struggle to return to where they should be and so she must continually strive to retain them at their current location. As valiantly as she tries there will always be some that escape or that are used up within the fury of the storm itself. Due to this she must gather in more clouds and from further and further away. Think of it as filling a bag with sand except there is a hole in the bottom of the bag and the sand within continually drains out."

Miki eyed the resting child. If she were to believe Maria then it was amazing what someone so small could accomplish. _I can't see where by they would gain anything by lying about such a thing_, she thought to herself. _Still to take her words at face value is just too incredible._ "You mentioned that you could help," the Queen's brown eyes shift to the curtained off portion of the tent, concern and worry evident upon her continence_. Focus on the here and now and getting everyone one home safely_, she reminded herself.

"I did…and can," Maria replied softly. "Provided we can come to acceptable terms. There is a price for all things." The woman shifted and paused to take another sip of her tea before continuing. "I'm certain if I were to offer to assist for nothing you would most certainly suspect my motives even more."

"Anything gained for free is of little value," the Queen replied, echoing the other woman's words from earlier. "What are you looking for as compensation?" Miki enquired, willing to give just about anything to save her people. "If it is within my ability to grant it I will seriously consider it."

Maria reached out to the table next to her and shifted out one of the maps that were haphazardly strewn atop its flat surface. "I will require a sizable piece of land right here," she said, placing her finger upon a spot on the map some distance from the coast but still near a sizable waterway. The area was located on the eastern side of the landmass, in an area that was not currently under her control.

"What will you do with the land once you have it?" Miki asked even as she sat forward in her chair and regarded the location on the map. There was nothing of note there as far as the map indicated however that was not unusual. "Why there?" The map itself was crude as most were, however they were the best to be had. _There doesn't appear to be anything there, not even a farmer's town or fishing village_.

"As for why there, it suits our needs and at some point in the future there will be a very large city there," Maria explained matter-of-factly. "As for what I'll do there…," she paused for a long moment and a far off look crossed her foreign features, "Build something wonderful," she finally said softly.

Miki sat back in her chair once again and thought for a moment before replying. "I don't own that part of the country so it wouldn't be honest of me to agree to your terms, as much as I would like to," she added with a wistful sigh. It would have been easy for her to agree to the arrangement however should something go wrong and she never come to control that area then she would be in a bind. "If we are to become allies then I would rather have it be on a foundation of honesty and trust."

"Exactly what I would expect from you Queen Houribe. I can see why he admires you so greatly," Maria said with a look towards the curtained area of the tent to indicate who she was referring to. Miki followed the other woman's eyes and stared for a long moment as if she could see the sleeping figure past the heavy curtains. "How about we say that should that region come under your control you will then turn a portion of it over to me," Maria counter offered in an attempt to appease both parties.

"And should I never control that section of the continent then what?" Miki asked wanting be certain she fully understood the deal they were discussing. He late father had taught her all he knew of statecraft before he died in battle. It was due to his teachings that she had remained in power so long. _Eliminate any possible loophole that the other party could utilize to their benefit_, she recalled him telling her on numerous occasions.

"I believe with our aid you will indeed come to possess it as well as a great deal more," Maria offered in way of reply. "However, should that not come to pass; we will select a different area which is under your control." After taking another sip of the cooling tea she added, "I no more wish to take advantage of you than you do of me. We require a portion of land and while that," she pointed to the area on the map without actually touching it, "is the most desirable location, we can make do with others as well."

Miki sat back and thought for several minutes, her brown eyes falling upon Rei and Yoshino, both of whom simply shrugged, uncertain of the person offering aid or of her intentions. "So for a parcel of land I get what exactly?"

"Our assistance for however long it takes to end the war you're currently engaged in," Maria replied. "Once the war is over than we both go our separate ways. The land will be for us to do what we wish with it. Free of interference from Ookami and Kyuuketsuki alike."

"Can you be no clearer on what you intend to use the land for?" The Queen pressed. _It wouldn't do to defeat one enemy only to give land into the keeping of a group that could later turn upon us and all we've accomplished. _ "What do you need the land for? What will you build there?"

Maria regarded the Queen thoughtfully for several long moments as she weighed the woman's words, her intentions as well as her statement about wanting to begin their alliance with honesty and truth. Maria sighed resignedly, her shoulders rising and falling slightly before she finally replied. "A home. I can tell you no more than that."

"How do I know that I am not exchanging one enemy for another," the Queen fired off her questions in rapid succession. "What assurances do I have that you can help and if you do that you won't once all opposition has been removed turn upon us?"

"You have none," Maria replied frankly. "Any alliance between strangers must begin with some level of trust," she stated. "It is very possible that you could turn upon us at the end as well." Maria quickly held up her hand to silence an outburst from Yoshino who fairly bristled with anger that anyone would think such a thing of her Queen. "Anything is a possibility at this time. Those I represent have considered all the options and decided that you were this world's best hope. I, now that I have met you face to face and spoken to you, am even more certain of this fact. We offer you our trust, won't you do the same?" she asked beseechingly.

Miki sat in thought while the others remained silent, patiently awaiting her thoughts on the matter. She knew that should Maria's word prove truthful that her army was in no shape to deal with a force that was reportedly three times the size as her current one. Even if there was no enemy out there waiting for them, without aid soon, her people would begin to die. The Queen nodded once, having reached her decision. "If it means saving my people, as well as preventing more senseless deaths, then I am amicable to your terms. Should I gain control of the area you indicated I will, once the war is over, turn over ownership to you exclusively," she clarified. "If you wish I will also see to it that the humans as well as any Kyuuketsuki or Ookami in the area are driven off."

"Thank you Queen Houribe, however that won't be necessary," Maria replied. "I would prefer not to distance ourselves from the local inhabitants of the area. Everyone, even a Queen, needs help and support."

Miki accepted the other woman's words at face value, having no reason not to believe her. "I do have two conditions however," Miki said before anyone could speak. "First, I need your word that whatever you intend to do, be it establishing a home or whatever, that those that come to live there will never take up arms against my people."

"This land is as much our home as it is yours," Maria replied with. "We, as much as the both of you," she said, her eyes darting briefly towards the curtained off area before returning just as quickly to the Queen, "desire to see peace rein here instead of the mindless bloodshed that has existed till now. We only fight now so that the fighting can be finished once and for all."

Miki nodded once, accepting the woman's words at face value, having little choice to do otherwise. "Secondly, we are ill prepared to engage an enemy that is current three times our size, should you reports be accurate."

"They are," Maria assured her before continuing. "As a show of good faith then we will deal with the threat before you. We want this alliance and would be a full partner in it, even at the cost of getting our hands dirty," the silver-manned woman stated.

"I understand," Miki said in a stern voice with a sharp nod of her head towards Maria. "I believe we have an accord then. What will you need from me to ensure the safety of my people?"

"A distance that way," Maria said, pointing towards the north, "There is a large open plain. We will need a small tent erected near the center of it to shelter us from the weather. What we'll need to do will take roughly a day or more. Any disturbance during that time would prove dangerous at best and disastrous at worst. I would suggest that once the weather starts to let up that you gather your forces, those still able to ride or march, and join us there. Leave the wounded here for now and we can circle back for them once we are done dealing with the opposing forces."

"Rei, see to their needs please," Miki stated looking to the lean woman who was already rising to her feet. "Yoshino please help her. I want three handpicked squads of our finest to accompany them for protection. Send two additional squads to act as roving patrols and a final one to see if they can determine the enemy's location. Those acting as guards are to maintain their distance at all times unless directly called upon to approach or if there is imminent need of the protection." Rei and her cousin both bowed and left the tent to see to the preparations as instructed. Miki's gaze dropped to the small child who had slept through the entire discussion. "Will she be alright?" she asked, fearful for the child's presence in a battle.

"I will need her assistance for what is to come," Maria replied, her eyes dropping to peer at the crown of Sei's head even as her features softened. "This is her storm and hence only she can control it."

"Can she really do it?" Mike enquired in disbelief that any person could control the forces of the raging tempest outside. Even as she thought on that a gust of near hurricane strength wind rustled the canvas walls of the tent causing the ropes securing them to creak ominously,

Maria softly smiled as she regarded the Queen. As the silence dragged on Miki finally looked up and met the other woman's eyes. "Why don't you ask that which you truly wish to know," Maria said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

_What I really want to know?_ Instantly thoughts for her army and those within it came to mind. There were those that were injured, many near death already. Considerably more who might be maimed for the rest of their lives who would remain that way without proper medical treatment. To add to that was the realization that their food was quickly running out. If not for the continual rain they would have found themselves short of water suitable for drinking as well. _If not for the rain we may have ridden directly into our enemy's trap and have no need of water or food._ The list of concerns and worries she held was an every growing one she realized. _If I am to be honest with myself though there is only one concern right now that tops that list._ The Queen moistened her lips before speaking in a hushed tone of voice, "Can you save him?"

Maria nodded slowly as she replied, "I can, though it may be more merciful not to." Seeing the Queen's startled expression at her words she continued attempting to explain her words. "He has not drunk that which he needs to live in three days and that after a mighty battle which no doubt already taxed his system. His body is currently neither dying nor living but suspended someplace in between the two. Should I heal him and he awakens, he will be no different than a wild animal driven mad with hunger. I suspect that he will not be capable of rational thought and will most certainly attack anything and anyone who happens to be at hand," Maria said. "I honestly can't recall any Kyuuketsuki going this long without drinking blood. His body will start to dissolve almost as soon as he begins to awaken. Without the blood he needs being at hand instantly upon his stirring, he will die. So it may actually be a kinder gesture to complete the matter and end his life here. Having witnessed firsthand the death of one who went without feeding for two days, I can assure you that if there is a more painful way to die I know it not."

"Is…is there nothing you can do?" Miki implored the other woman. The Queen's mind flashed back over the events and battles of the last year that had led to where they were currently. _If he had not taken that first step_, she thought upon recalling seeing him down on one knee offering up an arrow and himself to her, _we would never have even begun this war. Would it have been better for him if we hadn't?_ Miki knew with a level of certainty that surprised her that Tooru would have continued on with his goal to end the bloodshed with or without her aid. _Even if he died trying_, she silently reasoned, admiring his determination as well as being a little jealous of someone that committed to their beliefs. _Why? Why then did he risk his life to save mine? He could have easily assumed control and continued on had I been killed. It just doesn't make any sense!_ The Queen just couldn't bring herself to accept the only conclusion for why Tooru would be willing to give up everything he had worked towards, including his own life. _Why would he do something like that for me?_

The silver-manned woman sighed heavily as she pondered the matter. "I suppose if he were able to feed as soon as he awoke he might be able to survive with no permanent injuries. If you can bring in three boars and tie them to the bed, that should suffice," Maria counseled. "I would strongly suggest though that no one be within the tent upon him awaking. I have little doubt that they would be killed instantly."

"I understand," Miki stated. With the army near starving and no supplies forthcoming the Queen knew that there wouldn't even be a single, little alone three of them, boar available. Even the recently slain horses had been butchered and added to the stew pots in order to feed those in dire need. "I will stay with him," she said, her voice firm with resolve.

"You know you risk your life as well as the very cause you have worked so diligently towards this past year by doing so?" Maria more stated than asked. "Should he kill you upon recovering consciousness it is most certain that your people will have no other option than to execute him in kind. Queen of the Ookami are you really willing to risk everything for the sake of a lone Kyuuketsuki?"

"I owe him a debt," Miki explained quietly. "He saved my life as well as my sanity and I repaid him by nearly disemboweling him for his actions." The Queen shivered at the memory of the feeling of her sword sliding into his body. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold that danced down her spine. "Call me foolish however I do not think he will kill me."

"There are some fates worse than death," Maria replied cryptically to the Queens words as she held the other woman's gaze for a long moment. "Then again perhaps rather than a fool you are actually braver than you think?" Maria said as her lips slipped upwards into a smile.

"Perhaps a good portion of both," Miki offered with a chuckle. "What kind of lunatic would wage war with a Kyuuketsuki instead of against them I ask you?" Miki chuckled nervously, suddenly finding herself fearful for the first time in her long life. She knew very well that she could in fact die if she was not careful and the cost of her death would be the ruin of everything she had worked so hard for with Tooru over the last year.

"One who sees the bigger picture and realizes that there is more to life than a single race or species," Maria told her. "If all of you could learn to see past your hatred I believe you would see that you have far more in common than you think you do." Shifting in her seat she leaned down and gathered the sleeping Sei-chan into her arms before looking back up and locking gazes once more with the Queen. "If you are certain in this course of action," she watched as Miki nodded once that she was. "Then I will see to it that you're not disturbed till our return. It's the least I can do," she added as she effortlessly got to her feet. "While I am busy in there," she stated with a nod of her head towards the curtained off area of the tent, "I would suggest that you speak with your General and explain that no one is to enter this tent until such time as I return or you leave it yourself. Make certain they are aware that regardless of what they hear or don't hear, they must not cross the threshold." Maria walked the short distance to the opening into the curtained off section of the tent before turning back and adding in a serious tone, "I won't be held accountable for what happens to you, him or any person that enters this tent once I leave." Having said her piece the woman disappeared into the darkened area of the tent and the injured man in need of her assistance.

Miki quickly rose and stepped outside into the rain and storm to speak with Rei who was patiently awaiting her. Rei swore that none would attempt entry into the tent no matter what should be heard. "I'm counting on you Rei-chan," Miki said as she rested a hand upon her closest friend and advisor's shoulder. "See to our army and make certain they are ready to march when the time comes." Rei could do little more than nod, realizing that her Queen was doing what she felt was proper. It wasn't Rei's place to tell her otherwise, especially knowing that were their places reversed she would do the same.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's an every present struggle while writing not to rush things in telling the tale. Now as things begin to develop in both the past as well as the present, it becomes even harder to maintain nice steady pace. I can but hope that you'll continue to enjoy this tale that is wrapped around the girls we all know and love so dearly.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(4936 - 120512)


	14. Yamayurikai

**Chapter 14 – Yamayurikai**

"_We all die. The goal isn't to live forever; the goal is to create something that will." Chuck Palahniuk_

…

Yumi, along with the rest of her class, looked up from the notes they were hastily scribbling at the light knocking upon the classroom door. Their teacher, Watanabe-sensei, paused in the midst of her explanation of English language prepositions and their use and looked towards the door. "Yes? Please come in," she said loud enough for whomever it was on the other side of the door to hear.

There was a slight swishing sound as the door slid open and a girl with foreign features, light-colored hair and dressed in the standard Lillian uniform with a perfectly tied sailor scarf entered and bowed respectfully to the teacher. "My sincere apologies for the intrusion, Sensei," the girl intoned calmly.

"To what pleasure do we owe this unexpected visit, Rosa Gigantea?" Watanabe enquired even as gasps and squeals of admiration quickly spread throughout the class room. Many of the girls present were fans of the current Rosa Gigantea, finding her carefree and often humorous nature too irresistible for their young hearts to handle.

Sei shot a quick beaming smile at the class, aimed at no one in particular and yet everyone at the same time, before addressing the teacher's question. Yumi was fairly certain that half the class would believe the smile was for them and them alone. "I am here on Yamayurikai business, Sensei. We have need of Tōdō Shimako."

"Your Petite Sœur," Watanabe said with a knowing smile. "Tōdō-san, please gather your items so that you may accompany your Onee-sama. I'll leave your homework instructions on your desk for you so that you may collect them after school."

"Arigato, Sensei," Shimako replied as she stood and gently slid her chair in. Shimako took up her already prepared school bag, having known in advance that her Onee-sama would be arriving to retrieve her, before she made her way towards the front of the class and the waiting Rosa Gigantea.

"Thank you for your hard work Rosa Gigantea en Bouton," the teacher offered as the first year student stepped past her podium at the front of the class. Shimako, as yet unused to being addressed as such, offered a soft smile of gratitude as she continued on towards her Onee-sama.

"Sensei," Sei spoke up from where she remained standing near the classroom doorway. "We will also require the assistance of Fukuzawa Yumi." There was a moment of shocked silence before the whispering and speculations as to why Yumi would be needed by the Yamayurikai.

"Fukuzawa-san?" Watanabe sensei asked in a slightly startled voice as she quickly turned her gaze from Sei towards Yumi. "Is that so?" she mumbled aloud to herself yet still loud enough for those closest to her to hear. "Fukuzawa-san, it would appear that the Yamayurikai has need of you. Please gather your items and go with the Rosa Gigantea as well."

Yumi kept her head down and eyes adverted while she gathered her books and slipped them into her school bag. Avoiding eye contact with her classmates she stood and slid her chair in before walking towards the front of the classroom. Watanabe-sensei offered her a reassuring smile as she turned to continue on towards the door and the waiting Gigantea sisters. _I should have expected this_, she thought to herself. _They knew that I was to be Sachiko-sama's Petite Sœur. Now that I am, it is only right that I be expected to assist the Yamayurikai as well._

"Then we'll be going, Sensei," Sei said with another slight bow to the teacher. "Do your best!" she suddenly exclaimed towards the star struck girls of Yumi's class, flashing them a mesmerizing smile just before she turned and walked from the room, Yumi and Shimako in tow behind her.

As Shimako slid the door to the classroom closed behind them Yumi could hear Watanabe instructing the class to quiet down. "So much for a quiet high school life," Yumi intoned under her breath woefully as she walked along with her eyes cast upon the ground till a heavy weight unexpectedly fell upon her shoulders.

"Cheer up, Yumi-chan," Sei instructed after draping her arms around the shorter girl shoulders in an affectionate hug. "It's not all bad is it? You get to be a part of the Student Council and a Rose yourself one day! Not to mention you have the most beautiful and sought after Onee-sama in the entire school," Sei added with a slightly lecherous grin.

Yumi sighed, her shoulders moving upwards slightly before falling. "It's not that Rosa Gigantea," she said to her upperclassman, crestfallen.

"Then what is it?" Sei enquired as she steered their trio out of the school building and along the walkway. Receiving no response from the sullen girl, Sei slipped her hand down into the younger girl's top and fished around for a moment as if searching for something.

"Rosa Gigantea!" Yumi exclaimed loudly as she tried to get out from under the other girl's arms but found she was unable to. "What are you doing? Stop! No, not there!" Yumi squeaked, her voice growing increasingly higher with each syllable.

"I'm looking for something," the light-haired woman replied as her questing hand paused for a moment and fondled something rather soft and warm. "No, that's not it, though not bad," Sei mumbled to herself absently even as Yumi let out a squeak and blushed profusely. "Ah here it is!" Sei said as she pulled her hand out of Yumi's top, extracting a rosary with it. "So, you did accept it after all," Sei stated as the afternoon sunlight bathed the silver rosary causing it to sparkle slightly.

Yumi, cheeks burning red, snatched the rosary from Sei's grasp and clutched it close to her chest to both protect it as well as to guard herself from being groped once again. "I said I would do it didn't I?" Yumi declared. "I have every intention of at least keeping my promise," Yumi spit out a bit more vehemently than she had intended, as she returned the rosary to beneath her uniform. The fact that Sachiko-sama had left her standing at the main gate to the school earlier that morning still irked her. More than that though, she was angry with herself for being irked and for not knowing exactly why. _It's all just so frustrating and bothersome! Was it really too much to think I could have a quiet high school life?_

"Yumi-san, perhaps something happened earlier today?" Shimako enquired softly, speaking for the first time since they had left the classroom. "You do not seem to be your usual lively self today," the en Bouton added to clarify her statement.

Yumi shrugged once again causing Sei to remove her arms from around Yumi and walk beside the smaller girl. "It's nothing," Yumi replied sullenly. _Why am I so worried about this? I should be happy that I have more time to myself!_

"Well, whatever it is I'm certain Sachiko is to blame," Sei chimed in with as she directed them towards a smaller pathway that led off in the direction of the convent. "Sachiko is absent from school today due to a family matter that suddenly arose last night. Perhaps she neglected to inform you of this?" Sei asked, turning her head slightly to regard Yumi as they walked along. "I see," Sei said upon seeing Yumi's slight nod. "Please have patience with Sachiko. She's not used to having to think of other people."

"It's not like I'm used to having an Onee-sama either," Yumi huffed. "Still, I managed to be waiting at the front gate for her this morning just as she asked me to none the less." _Is that really why I am upset? Was it simply a case of miscommunication? Perhaps whatever happened last night was severe enough to cause her to forget we were to meet? If it was great enough to keep her from school today then it must be important_, she reasoned to herself. _I hope no one in her family was hurt. Humans are so fragile after all._

"True though that may be, I think you're missing the point I was attempting to make, Yumi-chan," Sei stated. "Sachiko has grown up distanced from everyone, including her own family. She keeps others at arm's length from herself. To the best of my knowledge Youko is the closest thing to a friend she has. We've been trying to ascertain why this is but she remains a tough gingko to crack."

_No friends? No one that is close to her?_ The young brunette just couldn't imagine a life like that. Yumi had always been a cheerful child who was bright and outgoing. She found it easy to make friends as people generally found themselves taking a liking to her. With a bright smile, a genuine caring nature and an expressive face Yumi couldn't recall a time when she didn't have friends. _What would my life have been like if I had no friends growing up_, she pondered? The conclusion she reached was one that caused her to shiver within her dark uniform even though the sun was shining warmly. "She must be lonely," Yumi spoke softly aloud, giving voice to her thoughts, without realizing it.

"That was our thought as well," Sei said upon hearing Yumi's words. "Please be patient with her, Yumi-chan. Sachiko's life has been rather bland for some time now," the head of the White Rose family stated only to grin as she suddenly slipped her arm around Yumi's and hugged the captured appendage. "That is until now," Sei said excitedly. "Till a spice called Fukuzawa Yumi was added to it!"

"Eh!" Yumi exclaimed. "Me?" the young brunette asked in disbelief as the path they were upon started to slop upwards in a direct line towards the convent.

"Perhaps you can succeed where we have failed," Sei said with a nod of her head. "We've attempted to have Sachiko become interested in clubs or other girls such as yourself for potential sœurship, all to no avail. She just didn't have an interest in any of them." Sei sighed dramatically before continuing. "We had just about given up all hope of her ever taking a Petite Sœur when suddenly you fell into our lap. Figuratively speaking of course," Sei quickly added as they all recalled the tumble upon the Rose Mansion floor that Yumi had taken with Sachiko the previous day that had led to Yumi becoming Sachiko's little sister.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Yumi replied with, surprised she was defending the other girl. "If she wanted us to know she would tell us."

"I fear I must agree with Yumi-san on this one, Onee-sama," Shimako offered from behind the two of them, nearly startling Yumi who had forgotten the quiet and unassuming girl was even there.

"Yes, yes, and you'd both normally be right," Sei said over her shoulder towards her own Petite Sœur. "But to live a life alone such as she does cannot be healthy can it?" she asked rhetorically, pressing on before either could respond. "No, if we are her friends then it is up to us to draw her out of her shell!" Sei paused and turned to look directly at Yumi. "We're all counting on you, Yumi-chan," she declared boldly.

"I…I'll do my best," Yumi offered in way of reply to which Sei nodded once curtly before turning and resuming their trek along the pathway. Yumi's thought were instantly on her missing Onee-sama as she fell into step beside the older girl. _How many birthdays and other holidays has she spent alone_, Yumi wondered. Images of Sachiko as a small child sitting alone at a table set with many places, decorated for a birthday party, flashed through the young brunettes mind. Even though Yumi knew very little about the raven-haired beauty that was now her Onee-sama, her heart went out to the older girl. _Sei-sama is right! It can't be good for her to always be alone!_ Deep within Yumi her resolve solidified, becoming a rock of determination. _Sachiko-sama, you're not alone anymore!_ Yumi, having reached her own decision took a moment to look about them only to see the approaching wall of the Lillian Cloister directly before them. "Rose Gigantea," Yumi asked as she eyed the tall wall that enclosed the nunnery, "Why are we here?"

Ahead of them the gate opened from within as they approached. "I thought it would be best to begin here," Sei informed her of. "Yumi-chan, just how much has your mother told you concerning Lillian?"

Yumi shrugged as she answered the question placed before her. "Not much. When I informed my mother I would be attending normal school, she relented and allowed me only so long as I went to Lillian." Yumi saw a grin spreading across Sei's features as she answered. "At the time I thought I had scored a huge victory in finally getting my Mother to agree to one of my demands, however looking at you right now I am no longer so certain about that."

"If nothing else the Queen is a diplomat," Sei offered with a soft chuckle as she stepped through the gate which was being held open by one of the nuns. Yumi couldn't help but notice curiously that the nun actually bowed respectfully to Sei as the older girl passed.

Yumi wondered if she would get a better explanation from the older girl, however as soon as she stepped through the gate her eyes were drawn to the incredible garden arrayed before them and all thoughts concerning her mother's intentions momentarily vanished from her mind. The garden was the most spectacular one she had ever seen, rivaling the Queen's own garden at their hereditary seat of power, which Yumi knew had taken hundreds of years to grow. "This…this is simply amazing," Yumi blurted out without even thinking as her large eyes stared about her at the beauty and wonder of the place. The flowerbeds were arranged in such a manner as to enhance their natural beauty however it was not just that which cause her breather to catch in her throat. Birds of various sizes as well as kinds flew about, several species of which were not even native to this region of the world.

Sei laughed upon hearing her words. "I always enjoy watching first timer's reaction upon entering here," the Rosa Gigantea stated, pleased with Yumi's initial response. "Your face is so expressive Yumi-chan," Sei teased even as the brunette continued to look about her admiring the flora, animals and numerous small fountains that dotted the well-tended landscape. "It pleases me that you like my garden. It took me far longer than I care to recall getting it this way," Sei confided.

"What?" Yumi exclaimed suddenly turning to regard the older girl with large eyes. "You did all of this yourself?"

"Yes," Sei assured her. "I designed everything from the fountains down to the last detail of each flowerbed and the form they take currently," Sei replied as she motioned for them to proceed along the path they were on.

"But…but that must have taken…," Yumi's words trailed off as she suddenly had a thought. Shimako, fearing where the line of questioning was heading tried to forestall her classmate but was too late in her efforts. "Just how old are you Sei-sama?" Yumi asked boldly.

The Rosa Gigantea froze in place bringing the other two girls to a halt as well. "Shimako, please start," Sei said over one shoulder before she started walking once again however not before Yumi heard her mumbling to herself under her breath. "First Eriko and now this child! Why is everyone suddenly so concerned with my age? Is nothing sacred anymore? Next thing you know they'll be trying to cart me off to one of those rest home or something!"

"Yumi-san," Shimako said as she moved to walk beside her classmate, allowing Sei to remain a short distance ahead of them where the older woman continued to mutter to herself about respecting their elders and such. "Perhaps it would be best to start with what you do know concerning our school here."

Yumi regarded her fellow pine classmate. "Really I know no more than what they have taught us all along," Yumi admitted. "It was founded in Meiji 34 also known as the year 1901, and was started by an obscure Catholic Cloister order of Sisters whom primarily give homage to the Virgin Maria-sama." Ahead of them Yumi heard Sei snort merrily at her words which confused her, not having said anything particularly humorous, at least not that she was aware of. "Honestly, I never really paid much attention to the school's history. I already knew that once I graduated I would be leaving it all behind me, so I didn't see the point. It wouldn't be something I could use when I step into my role as Princess so what was the point?"

"It's amazing how many pointless things in life actually matter," Sei tossed back over her shoulder as they strolled along the winding path through the gardens.

"Onee-sama, would you like to explain it to her then," Shimako asked, chiding the older woman slightly for interrupting her and butting in.

"No, no," Sei quickly replied raising one hand and waving it slightly. "Please continue. Don't mind me, I'm just an old woman after all."

Shimako smiled affectionately at her Onee-sama's words and waited a moment to see if Sei had anything further to say before she continued, turning her attention once more towards Yumi who walked beside her. "While it is in fact true that Lillian Girls Academy was founded in Meiji 34, the school which is here is actually far older than that, however before we touch upon the past let's address what is known currently. It wasn't till 1934 that the Roman Catholic Church's ruling Congress of Cardinals at the Vatican even became aware of this remote convent. Well established and already attending to the needs of the community as well as many prominent Japanese families, the Vatican decided to act as if they had been aware of the convent's presence all along. It has been rumored that a sizable financial donation, offered in the form of back donations for the thirty-three years prior to that may have played a part in their decision."

Shimako paused for a moment and Yumi got the impression she was waiting for her Onee-sama to confirm or deny the rumor, however when neither was forthcoming she continued. "Unknown to the greater part of the world, as well as the Mother Church itself, the Sisters of Lillian were not sisters at all. At least not in the form the Church would approve of. The Lillian order was in actuality a group of practitioners of what the Church termed magic. For over a hundred years now the Yamayurikai has watched over the school and its members while selecting the gifted from among the ranks of students to join their order and receive the training they would need to manage and control their special gifts. Where better to hide than safely tucked within the bosom of the very entity trying to locate and destroy you the Roses of the time had reasoned."

"Magic," Yumi whispered in disbelief and awe. "So all of you are witches?"

"Witch, Sorceress, Wizard, Warlock, call us what you will, it just means that we have an ability that others do not. Just as a child may be born with the ability to superbly play the piano, often referred to as a child prodigy, so too are others born gifted with special abilities. Early humans, not knowing any better, termed these abilities magic and because they could not understand them they grew fearful of them and those that possessed them. It wasn't long till such gifts, once thought to be a blessing from the gods, were attributed to being cursed and darker forces. The Roman Inquisition as well as the Salem witch hunts are merely results of just such a fear of the unknown or unexplainable," Shimako informed Yumi who listened with rapt attention.

"Like any ability, it can be abused and misused," Shimako continued with as they walked along, ever growing nearer to the large building where the nuns were housed. "Your own abilities and those shared by the rest of the Ookami would be seen as magic to the average human. Your species' ability to shift into the form of a wolf led to the legends concerning werewolves did it not?"

"I guess so," Yumi replied, uncertain if that was correct but somehow believing it was. _Our regenerative ability would be seen as something just short of a miracle now that I think about it_, she realized as she thought over Shimako's words.

"The sisters here are actually referred to as Acolytes and are studying to understand their own special gifts," Shimako continued as they neared the entrance to the building and continued on within.

"So then they all can perform magic," Yumi enquired suddenly realizing that if that were true the school was far more than it appeared to be.

"Well that is a difficult question to answer," Shimako provided. "Would you consider your ability to change your shape or someone's ability to move objects with their mind magic? People feel the need to label what they can't explain with words as magic."

"Telekinesis?" Yumi said. "Wouldn't that be more a '_mind over matter_' rather than magic?"

"There in is the difficulty in classifying such things," Shimako replied. "Some believe it is magic while others believe it is just a mental ability that comes from an abnormality within the brain itself. It really does depend upon which school of theory you subscribe to. Even magic, real magic mind you, is just the manipulation of energy to perform a specific task. In essence a person has to be born with the ability to manipulate that energy just as someone may be able to move objects or change their form into that of a wolf."

"School of theory? Are there other places such as this one, Shimako-san?" Yumi asked as they walked down a wide passageway. Shimako nodded that there were. "Like Hogwarts?" exclaimed in disbelief.

Sei stopped walking and started laughing aloud and was soon doubled over holding her sides as tears streamed out of her eyes. "Oh my," she exclaimed once she could catch her breath enough that she could manage to speak. "You kids these days watch far too much television!" she proclaimed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That place only exists in the books and movies," Sei said as she started walking once again, every so often releasing a chuckle. "Still, there is a school in Ireland not unlike ours here, though it certainly isn't in a hidden castle. Though there are other schools throughout the world that work independently of each other. Over time we've each developed our own opinion of the world and how it should be interacted with."

"So there are other factions out there that can perform magic who have different beliefs and standards than your own?" Yumi asked not the least bit surprised having been in and around politics since as far back as she could remember.

"Yes, there are those that are the polar opposite of our own beliefs," Sei confirmed. "Just because we are similar doesn't mean that we're all alike, Yumi-chan." Yumi just nodded understanding all too well how people, even of the same species' could be completely different from one another. Sei continued to lead them down a side hallway till they came to a heavy oak door which she then opened and motioned for Yumi and Shimako to precede her within. "Shimako, would you be so kind as to make us some tea please?" Sei asked even as her little sister nodded.

Yumi looked about her at the study they had stepped into. At first glance it was what one would typically expect the Mother Superior of a convent to have as their office. Yumi immediately decided that the room as a very _comfortable_ vibe to it. The room was furnished with numerous book cases, all of which were filled to capacity. There were two leather couches near the center of the room situated around a short coffee table. Additional padded chairs where close at hand. The furniture and decorations were very westernized. The far end of the room was monopolized by an enormous mahogany desk that was easily large enough for three people to sit at. Before the desk was several velvet plush chairs arranged facing the monstrosity of wood. The young brunette stepped to a bookcase and glanced at the titles on the bindings, noting several classical Japanese as well as English works. "What a wonderful room," Yumi volunteered as she made her way towards one of the couches that Sei gestured to, indicating she should be seated. The wall near at hand to the sitting area was taken up by an overly large fireplace built into it. Yumi thought it looked large enough to hold several boiling kettles should the need ever arise. An image of a green skin witch stirring a large black caldron flashed within her mind, which she quickly dismissed; finding it hard to think of her friends in such a manner.

"Arigato," the Rosa Gigantea replied with a pleased smile. "I'm rather fond of it as well. This room was at one point used for cooking when the building was first built," Sei explained, "Hence the large fireplace. Perhaps it was because of all the cooking that took place here then that it has such a warm and comfortable feel to it."

"Sei-sama, I don't mean to pry," Yumi said just as Shimako walked over from a small corner nook where there was a heating plate and electric tea kettle. "I get the impression that this place has been here a great deal longer than is currently taught to the students at Lillian."

"I told you she wouldn't miss that, Onee-sama," Shimako said as she handed Yumi a cup of hot tea.

Sei merely grinned. "You did in fact, Shimako," she said to acknowledge the other girl's comment as she accepted the other cup of tea from Shimako and took a seat on the couch across from Yumi. "To answer your question Yumi-chan, it has been here far longer than that. The land that this convent is built upon as well as that of Lillian and the university was given to us by your mother before there was a Tokyo here."

A warm breeze seemed to pervade the room suddenly carrying with it a moist rich scent of freshly turned earth. "It was very kind of her to do so as we have as yet to fulfill our end of the obligation," suddenly said an unfamiliar voice behind Yumi causing the younger girl to turn to see who was talking.

Shimako gasp and quickly averted her eyes as she dropped to her knees, clasping her hands before her in supplication.

Sei's eyes grew large as she beheld the woman with silver hair that seemed to always be in motion as if a gentle breeze was continually playing with the lush silver strands. "Onee-sama!" Sei stammered in surprise.

Yumi turned back sharply to regard the Rosa Gigantea only to have the color drain from her own face upon hearing Shimako mouth another name reverently. Yumi felt a shiver of fear traverse the length of her spine as she returned her gaze once more to the newest arrival and repeated the name by which Shimako had addressed the woman, "Maria-sama?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There you have it…even though I'm still working to fill in all the details of the story for you. So, now you know more or less what the Yamayurikai is. You also know that there are other schools such as Lillian out there in the world, even one in Ireland apparently. I certainly understand I didn't answer all your questions but then again that wasn't my intent. I rather like a story that mirrors the real world in that there are a great many things within it that we don't understand or know. I hope that I have answered more questions than I created this time around. If not, I'll see what I can do moving forward from here.

Please keep reading and reviewing as I do enjoy hearing from you!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	15. Obligations

**Chapter 15 – Obligations**

"_Our hope of immortality does not come from any religions, but nearly all religions come from that hope" Robert Green Ingersoll_

…

"I understand why you feel the need to do this, however are you certain it is the correct course of action to take at this time?" Rei asked in a loud enough voice to be heard over the whipping wind and driving rain. "You risk everything, my Queen. We can ill afford to lose you both at this time!"

Miki offered her friend a weak smile even as she squinted against the stinging rain so she could look directly at her General. "To do otherwise simply wouldn't be me, Rei," she replied, pulling her cloak tighter around her. "I do not believe that any harm will come to me," she offered in the hopes of calming her General's fears and doubts.

"Can you promise me that?" Rei enquired only to receive a curt nod indicating that the promise could not be made. The General's eyes took in the clenched jaw muscles and the look of determination, recalling all to well that when the Queen had her mind set on something there was little anyone could do to change it. Rei held the Queen's gaze for a long moment before nodding once in resigned acceptance of the decision. "I'll see that Maria-sama and the child are protected," Rei assured her. "Yoshino has already left with the advance scouting party to set up the tent and then scout the enemy forces. I instructed her to find me upon her return rather than seek you out directly."

"I may be otherwise occupied," the Queen said in way of agreement to Rei's counter orders, even as her worried eyes shifted back towards the tent flaps a few feet away. "I hope to be done by the time the storm begins to abate," she imparted to Rei even though she wasn't certain exactly when the end of either of those, the storm or her pending task, would actually occur. "I will be there when our forces meet theirs," Miki stated in such a tone that Rei had no cause to doubt the older woman. "Before you leave pass the word to the others under you to ensure that all able bodied soldiers who can are to be ready to move out when the time comes."

"Perhaps if we moved them up to the forward location beforehand?" Rei suggested. "We can stake out a path so no one gets lost in the storm."

Miki shook her head in disagreement. "We're not moving the wounded so once the storm has let up enough it should be fairly easy to move the army to where it needs to be." The Queen's eyes swept the vale they were currently located in to avoid the worst of the storm's wind, her eyes surveying the dismal tents that she could see through the driving rain. "They fought hard and I would have them stay within their tents, where it is drier as well as warmer, for as long as they can. We will have need of their strength so let them rest for as long as they can."

"I understand, my Queen," Rei replied, certain that the men would appreciate the time out of the storm. Once again Rei realized what a skilled leader the woman next to her was. Within her chest her resolve to ensure that her Queen survived this ordeal hardened into an iron fist which she would use to beat a path to freedom even if it was through the enemy lines itself. "I will pass the word."

"Rei-chan," Miki said as she stepped closer to Rei and laid a hand upon the General's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "I want nothing to happen to you. My only command to you is that you don't get yourself killed!" Rei hastily looked up, startled as well as deeply touched by her Queen's words. "If anything happened to you I don't think I could put up with Yoshino," Miki added with a teasing grin hoping that the younger woman knew just how serious she really was concerning her last command. _I don't know what I would do without the two of them_, she thought to herself referring to Rei and Yoshino. The cousins had long been the rock of her support through everything. When her own mother, the then reigning Queen, had perished in battle it was Rei and Yoshino that had backed her claim to the throne and insured that there were none to challenge her. She owed them much and wanted nothing more than to give them a place where they could live happily together for the rest of their lives.

"It will be as you command, my Queen," Rei replied slapping one arm across her chest while tilting her head down respectfully. After a nod from her Queen the General turned and strode the short distance to her waiting horse that was being held by an attendant and mounted. Taking the reins in hand she steered the chestnut steed towards the path between the tents and rode off into the rain, a company of horseman quickly falling in behind her in orderly fashion.

Miki watched the mounted company disappear into the rain and couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see her dear friend and General ever again. With a resigned sigh that was quickly lost within the roar of thunder and the screams of the wind, the Queen turned and retraced her steps to the tent, entering just as Maria-sama and Sei-chan were leaving the curtained off section where Tooru was currently resting. Tossing off her rain drenched cloak, revealing a low cut burgundy dress which was wet in several places from the rain, the Queen turned with an anxious look upon her features to face Maria.

"He's still resting," the silver-maned woman said upon seeing the questioning look of concern upon Miki's face. "I suspect that he will awaken shortly. Last chance to change your mind, child," Maria said as she reached out and laid her hand upon the queen's forearm. "None would think the worse of you for not remaining."

The Queen couldn't help but smile slightly, unable to recall the last time anyone had called her _child_. Miki declined with a shake of her head, sending water droplets flying like errant raindrops. Squaring her shoulders she offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I would think less of me," she replied. "I will remain with him, whatever the outcome may be it is of my choice. I make it freely and of my own mind and heart."

Maria smiled knowingly. "I truly expected no less from you," she said as her hand upon the Queen's arm slide down to grasp Miki's hand and raise it towards her, while turning it palm side face up. "I have done all I can for him," she informed the Queen even as she raised her other hand and set two arrowheads with blood stained broken shafts into Miki's waiting palm. "I shall leave him in your care as well as you in his I think. I can't say that I know what will happen," Maria said as she released the Queen's hand and slipped a delicate arm around Sei's shoulder, pulling the child to her slightly. "I can only hope that you treat each other well," she said ambiguously. "Sei-chan," Maria said as she looked down at the small child beside her who was even then staring up at the woman who called her name, "Shall we go and collect your storm?"

"Maria-sama will be with me?" Sei-chan asked as she balled up one of her tiny fists nervously within the fabric of the woman's robe as she spoke.

"I'll always be watching over you," Maria assured the child. Sei-chan simply nodded upon receiving the older woman's reassurance, content with just those few words. "When I leave this tent I will seal it," Maria stated as she looked to the Queen once again. "No one will be able to enter it till either of you leave it or I return to remove the seal. Those outside will not be able to hear or see anything that transpires in here so you needn't worry about such trivial matters," she informed Miki with a look that left the Queen with the impression that Maria knew something of importance yet had no intentions of sharing the information with her at the current time.

Miki nodded once to indicate she understood and then stood there and watched as Maria and the small child known as Sei-chan slipped through the tent flaps. It was several long moments before she suddenly realized that she could no longer hear the storm which raged just upon the other side of the canvas walls of the tent. Bewildered, Miki stepped to the wall of the tent and reached out to touch it. Where once it had felt pliable and damp it now had the texture of hardened stone beneath her fingertips. Pressing upon the material did not cause it to yield in the least. At first fearful that she was trapped within the tent her mind screamed for her to flee after the departed woman, however a low moan from the curtained off area of the tent drove all such thoughts from her mind.

Crossing the small entry area quickly, the Queen slipped between the curtains and into the warmth of the other area, pausing long enough to take in the situation before her. Additional coals had been added to the braziers and they had apparently been stoked as they burned a bright white and red. A scent of something sweet and thick hung in the air, indicating that some form of incense may have been added to the burning braziers as well. The fragrance left her feeling slightly light headed and detached while at the same time calming her racing heart and soothing her frayed nerves. Tooru lay upon the bed, his head and limbs thrashed weakly about as if he was in the midst of some terrible dream. Most of the covers had been kicked off and lay bunched at the foot of the bed. In his current state his movements were small and without much force so there was little chance that he might injure himself. The Queen quickly noted the white fresh bandages about the man's midriff which made sense she told herself, realizing that Maria had extracted the arrow heads from his back and so would have needed to replace the existing dressings when she was finished.

Another low groan from the occupant of the bed drew the Queen's attention once more. The arrowheads, forgotten in her hand slipped noiselessly through her fingers to land upon the ground. Almost before she knew it her feet were in motion, propelling her across the fur lined floor and to the side of the bed. Reaching down she gently took Tooru's hand that was closest to her and lifted it out of the way before sitting upon the edge of the bed and resting the captured hand within her lap. Miki looked down at the hand held within hers, surprised by its coldness and the weakness she felt there. The masculine hand was weathered and worn. Calluses from countless hours of holding a sword or spear now appeared to be out of place upon the thin members and gnarled knuckles. The hand held in hers looked old, as if it belonged to someone far older than the appearance of the man she knew. _Is that what happens when they do not feed_, she pondered silently. _Does their age catch up with them in a short span of time till they turn to dust and blow away in the wind_? _Where injury and arrow could not kill him, will his own body instead deliver the final coupe de grace?_ Grasping the hand in hers, determined to not allow his life to end in such a manner, the Queen leaned over the man and gently called his name, "Tooru." At first there was no response. "Tooru," she called once more, slightly louder and more commanding. "I still have need of you! You cannot leave yet as we are not done. There are still battles to be fought and a war to be won. Damn you!" she exclaimed, her fear driving her anger. "You started this mess! Don't you dare leave it all to me now! Tooru!"

The man's eyelids flickered briefly before they suddenly snapped open, glazed and vacant yet with a feral gleam that sent a shiver down the Queen's spine for there was no traces of sanity within them. Before Miki knew it Tooru lunged upwards, his hands shooting out to grasp her shoulders painfully before pushing her backwards with incredible strength and speed. The Queen quickly found herself pinned upon her back on the bed, Tooru posed above her, his eyes quickly scanning the tent like a caged animal looking for a way to escape. As Tooru's vacant feral eyes returned once more to her, a shudder seemed to sweep through the injured man's body which restrained her. His eyes seemed to cloud over and then clear as rational thought returned once more. "My Queen…," Tooru managed to croak out in little more than a sob upon seeing what he had nearly done. "Run," he told her in a hoarse whisper as he shakily released her shoulders and sat back so that she could flee.

Even though Miki knew she should do as he said and that she should be frightened still her heart did not race and fear did not fill her being. The Queen slowly sat up, her eyes never leaving the man before her who even now looked away from her, whether to keep from attacking her or from shame she could not tell. "You really should learn to stop trying to tell me what to do," she told him as a small playful smile graced her features.

"I…I can't hold it back…," Tooru managed to gasp out between clenched teeth, his frame shuddering as he held off the incredible hunger, raging inside of him, by sheer force of will alone.

Miki reached out, the palm of her hand sliding along his beard stubble covered cheek and across the side of his head till her fingers grasped the ridged muscles along the back of his neck. Gently, yet insistently, she pulled his head towards the crock of her neck and shoulder. "It's alright," she whispered to him, her words brushing across his ear. "Take what you need." Unable to hold back the insistent thirst any longer he did not question but instead gave himself to the hunger that had gone unanswered for three days. Miki gasped in pain as she felt his teeth pierce her flesh to draw forth her life's blood. A burning warmth swept through her body suddenly filling her with rolling waves of intense pleasure. Miki's head leaned forward and she bit down on Tooru's bare shoulder in an effort to keep from screaming out in ecstasy as wave after pleasurable wave continued to assail her being. As a white fog invaded her mind, excluding all else from her thoughts, the last thing she recalled was the warm, iron rich taste of blood within her mouth just before oblivion claimed her.

**-oOo-**

"That will be enough of that," Maria stated, shooting the kneeling Shimako a stern look of reproach before turning to regard Yumi directly. Noting the shocked and awed expression upon the young girl's face, Maria sighed mentally. "Despite what you may have heard, I am not the mother of some religious figure. That was a different Maria," the white robed woman with silver tresses stated as she walked around to take a seat upon the couch next to Yumi. "She was a nice enough girl. Far too quiet and unassuming if you ask me," Maria continued in a slightly disapproving tone. "She waited on those two men hand and foot for all that time. The Church had better have made her an important figure after what she had to deal with," Maria finished with as she adjusted her robes about her. It was clear to those present that she was speaking more to herself than to the others in the room. "So," Maria suddenly stated cheerfully as she clasped her hands together in her lap and looked at Yumi with a bright smile, "You're the one?"

Yumi's large brown eyes blinked once slowly and then once again a bit quicker as her mind tried to process everything at once. _So she is not _the _Maria-sama_ _but she says to have known the real one? That would make her…., _Yumi did the math in her head quickly. It wasn't the age that really startled Yumi but the fact that the woman seated next to her knew the very Maria-sama mentioned in the Bible. Age, she had learned long ago, was simply a number. Growing up in the company of immortals who numbered their existence in centuries rather than years, Yumi had quickly learned that one's age was irrelevant. _That is unless you're as young as I am_, she told herself, realizing just how vastly different they were from one another. _Even to the General and Yoshino-sama I am nothing but a babe as yet weaned_. Unable to fully wrap her head around the religious ramifications the woman's words brought up or how different their ages made them, Yumi said the first thing that came to mind. "Gokigenyou, Maria-sama."

"You have manners. I like that!" Maria said before looking at Sei. "How much does she know?"

"Nothing as yet, Onee-sama," Sei responded with, having regained her composure after the surprise of her Onee-sama suddenly appearing so unexpectedly. "I was not expecting you, Onee-sama."

"I see," Maria replied softly. "That could be for the best."

"That was my thinking as well," Sei agreed still uncertain if her Onee-sama meant what Yumi knew or that she had been unexpected.

"E...excuse me," Yumi stammered, drawing everyone's attention to her. "I'm slightly confused here. What exactly don't I know and why shouldn't I know it?"

"You know everything that you need to know, child," Maria assured her causing Yumi's facial expression to go from slightly confused to out right bewildered. "My, such an expressive face," Maria said softly aloud to herself causing Sei to snort humorously, earning her a glare of reproach from Shimako. Yumi blushed in embarrassment as once more her face gave away her thoughts. "It's a good thing to have such an open expression," Maria quickly added when she noticed the other girl's discomfort. Reaching out she gently patted Yumi's forearm in reassurance. "It will keep you honest, a quality which is sadly rare these days."

Yumi gave a weak smile, uncertain if she agreed with the woman's assessment about it being a benefit to have such an expressive face or not. "If you say so," she offered hesitantly. Yumi was certain that there was something which was known by Maria and Sei which was being kept from her. "You mentioned that my mother gave you this land?" Yumi enquired hoping that if she could keep them talking that some important fact might slip out and clue her in to what exactly was going on.

"Yes, though it was a long time ago," Maria said, picking up the conversation. "We were to perform a service for your mother the Queen and in return she granted us a large parcel of land."

"You said you were to perform…I take it then that you were unable to uphold your side of the bargain," Yumi enquired. "Yet it seems she granted you the land none the less?"

"Let us just say that our side has not satisfied all the terms of the agreement," Sei interjected from her seat. "Your mother felt that we had earned her trust and so did not begrudge us the use of the land. Technically the Queen still holds the title to the land this school and the surrounding area rests upon. Onee-sama," Sei paused long enough to smile at the woman next to Yumi, "established a place for those with special abilities to come and learn how to master them. We used to travel abroad to find those gifted," Sei explained. "Eventually we grew large enough that the surrounding towns began to notice our presence so we decided to assume the guise of a Catholic Sisterhood. When the Mother Church in Italy finally noticed us it seemed like the best way to hide ourselves."

Yumi nodded slightly, seeing the logic in the choice to hide in plain view. "May I ask what the terms of the agreement were with the Queen?" Yumi asked. "Mother never spoke of this matter and I am more curious than anything else," she admitted. "If it is something secret then I will of course understand if you can not divulge the information."

"Nothing so clandestine or secretive that you can't hear of it," Maria told her with a wave of her hand. "Thank you, child," Maria said, pausing to thank Shimako for the cup of tea she had just placed before their unexpected visitor. "In exchange for the land we joined the Queen's cause to end the war between Ookami and Kyuuketsuki. The war was destroying both races and your Mother's plan to end the fighting seemed most advantageous at the time. We did not want to see either race destroyed and I wanted to start a place of learning. By aligning ourselves with your mother we could accomplish both goals while assisting with her own desire of an end to hostilities."

"I don't understand," Yumi confessed, once more looking confused. "I thought that war ended long ago? Yet you said that you did not deliver on your end of the bargain?"

"The large scale battles most certainly did," Sei replied, taking up the conversation allowing Maria to take a sip of her tea. "There are still many out there who to all appearances are peaceful and compliant yet there are still causalities on both sides almost nightly," Sei explained. "Till there is a true peace between both races we have not fulfilled our obligation. As long as there are Ookami and Kyuuketsuki killing each other then the war still continues."

"Yes, yes. I think that will be enough history for one day," Maria cut in before any further questions could be answered. "I think we have kept these two long enough, Sei-chan."

"As I recall there is a Yamayurikai meeting to discuss the upcoming fall festival. Shimako, when you and Yumi-chan arrive please inform the other Roses that I will be unable to attend today," Sei asked of her Petite Soeur.

"I will convey your regrets, Onee-sama," Shimako replied in her usual soft and serene voice.

Yumi, knowing a dismissal when she heard one rose to her feet and bowed to Maria. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Maria-sama," the younger girl offered.

"The pleasure has been mine, child," Maria replied warmly. "Please tell your mother that I send my regards." Yumi nodded and then followed Shimako from the room, closing the door behind them. Maria waited several moments before turning to Sei. "You're certain that she is the correct one?"

Sei took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before replying. "As near as we can tell," she offered calmly. "You've read the books, probably more times than I have."

"I know," Maria conceded. "They're mostly gibberish. Shiori's ramblings were always that way and once her mind cracked they became even worse." Seeing the pain in Sei's eyes Maria rose and walked over to sit beside her own Petite Soeur, slipping a comforting arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "I know how painful it is for you to think of her, Sei-chan. If there is anything you can recall from one of her more lucid moments that may help…"

"I've tried," Sei replied sadly, tilting her head to rest against the other woman's shoulder. Even after all these years it still hurt to think of the dark haired woman. "I'll read over her diaries once more and see if there is anything else that comes to mind, Onee-sama."

"I truly am sorry to cause you such pain," Maria said as she turned her head slightly and kissed the crown of Sei's golden head. Reaching out she slipped Sei's hand into her own and clasped it, giving it a soft squeeze. "If there was any other way I would use it."

"Arigatou, Onee-sama. I know you would," Sei replied squeezing the hand that held hers. The two women sat in silence, the youngest taking solace in the presence of the other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I took some time off from writing for the holidays to visit with family and friends. I hope all of you were able to do the same. Sorry if you've been awaiting the next installment since the middle of last month. This will be the first posting of the New Year so I hope all of you enjoy it. Before I forget, I hope each and every one of you have a joyful and prosperous New Year!

I will try once again to maintain a weekly posting however with work being busy as well as still writing for my _Living The Dream_ story I may not be able to maintain that. Rest assured that I will do my best though. If I happen to fall behind please save the tar and feathering for after the story is complete. It's terribly hard to type with tar covered fingers you know?! ;-)

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They really do motivate me to write more! Seriously!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	16. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 16 – Calm Before The Storm**

_"We part with tender relations stretching far behind us, that never can be exactly renewed, and with others dawning - yet before us." - Charles Dickens (The Battle of Life)_

…

"Onee-sama, where can I have our driver take you?" Sachiko asked once they had returned to the waiting sedan.

"I'm assuming that you'll not be going to the school then?" Youko queried, fairly certain of the other's answer before hearing it. "We have a Yamayurikai meeting today to discuss the upcoming fall festival."

Sachiko shook her head. "After missing classes all day it would not look appropriate for me to show up for a meeting," she clarified, confirming the older woman's suspicions.

Youko sat back in the seat with a sigh as the car pulled out into traffic. "Unlike you, I do not have a valid reason for missing the meeting. Please drop me off at the rear gate of Lillian though," she stated. "I don't feel like greeting half the school while I walk to the Rose Mansion," she explained upon seeing Sachiko arched brow.

"At least it's only half the school," Sachiko replied with a smirk. "I swear at times I feel as if the entire school is lying in wait for me to walk past. Since when did young girls become so vacuous?" Sachiko asked in exasperated disbelief.

Youko chuckled at her Petite Soeur's tone. "Somewhere around the 11th century," she replied.

"Really?" Sachiko exclaimed in surprise. "Where was I?"

"China," the oldest of the pair commented in a thoughtful tone before adding, "I think. Anyways it was someplace other than home."

"Was I really gone that often?" Sachiko voice was rather curious.

"As often as you could get away," Youko replied. "I think it became something of a game with you. You would appear home and before anyone knew it you were gone again. Kashiwagi-san and others used to take wagers on how long you would be there before leaving." Youko grinned at the very unladylike snort of laughter that came from the woman next to her.

"I should make him give me a portion of his winnings," the en Bouton said while glancing out the car window. Youko's answering bark of laughter made her turn her head sharply back towards the older woman.

"Good luck with that! I'm certain that gold is long gone by now," the current Rosa Chinensis stated. Sachiko could only grin as she had no doubt that Suguru-san had won the wagers a fair share of the time. He knew her better than anyone else after all, with the exception of the woman seated next to her currently.

Just as she knew him, which was why she was certain that gains collected at her expense were spent just as fast as they were handed over. She knew her cousin better than anyone else currently alive. "Speaking of Kashiwagi-san, I will need to speak with him and let him know about our discussion with Father," Sachiko said, her tone turning serious once more.

"How do you think he will take it?" Youko enquired.

Sachiko shrugged slightly. "He's Kashiwagi-san. He'll be fine with it." After a moment or two of silence had passed she added, "What choice does he have? As long as he knows that eventually he'll get his way he'll be content to wait it out."

"True," Youko replied in a long sigh, drawing out the word slightly. "He's level headed enough to see you are worth the wait." Sachiko didn't feel like arguing the point so she remained silent for the remainder of the drive to Lillian. "Is there anything you'd like me to pass along to Yumi-chan," Youko asked as the rear gate of the school came into view.

Sachiko chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment in thought before answering. "No," she said at last. "I'll see her tomorrow and explain everything to her. She seems like a bright girl so I can only hope that she's reasonable as well."

"Alright," Youko said in a slightly disappointed tone. "Just remember that she is a sixteen year old girl, with all the fears and insecurities that entails." The car pulled to a stop and the driver quickly got out and came around to open the rear door for Youko. "I'll at least tell her you are sorry for not meeting her this morning."

"Arigatou, Onee-sama," Sachiko said with a thankful smile. _I should have thought of that myself_, she silently told herself. "I'll see you tomorrow, Oba-sama," Sachiko offered in way of parting as the driver closed the door and returned to his seat.

"Where to Ojou-sama?" he enquired.

The Ogasawara heir suddenly felt very drained and exhausted. _I used to be able to fight for a day and not feel this drained_, she bemoaned. _Why is it that when it comes to these emotional confrontations they tire me out so much?_ "Please take me home," she instructed the driver as she leaned her head back and allowed her eyes to close.

_Just how did my life get so complicated?_ she wondered. An image of a young brunette with pigtails danced before her inner eye, causing her tired lips to turn upwards in a smile. _What am I going to do with you my little sister?_ Unconsciously Sachiko licked her lips slowly bringing to mind the taste of the girl's blood. _Not only are you cute but you're also delicious._ A sudden thought occurred to her that caused her brows to knit into a crease even as her eyes remained closed. "Is it because of you that I was acting so strange?" she asked aloud in a soft whisper. Sachiko knew it had been a very long time since the last time she had tasted human blood but she didn't recall it being as intoxicating as the one lick of Yumi's had been. With a shake of her head she dismissed the notion that a human's blood, even one as cute as Yumi, could have that effect upon her.

As the car rolled through the streets of Tokyo she tried to relax her mind and just rest for a bit. Sachiko realized that she still had over a year of high school left and then possibly four years of college before she had to make good on her foolish offer of fulfilling her obligation. _That should be plenty of time to figure out a place to run to_, she reasoned to herself. With the vague outlines of a plan forming in her mind she was able to relax for the remainder of the drive to the Ogasawara mansion.

Sachiko vacated the back of the car and walked into the house still lost in thought. Turning to the left she decided to make her way to the kitchen and request that some tea be brought up to her room when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You're home early. Rough day at school?" Suguru asked over the top edge of the business section of the newspaper he was currently reading.

Sachiko's blue eyes hardened for a moment and then softened upon realizing who it was addressing her. "I've had worse as well as better," she replied non-committedly, pausing behind a dining room chair and restring her hands upon the back of it. "What brings you about, Suguru-san?"

"Can't I come to visit my beautiful cousin," he asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"I would believe that if my gender was different than what it is," she replied back easily. She was well aware of her cousin's tastes and where they lay. "Regardless of the reason you're here," she continued with, a negligent wave of her hand dismissing the reason entirely, "it saves me a call or trip to see you." Seeing him lower the paper further and arch a brow in question she preceded. "I need to speak with you concerning the matter of birthing."

"I see," Suguru replied, folding the paper and setting it down on the top of the table so that he could give her his full attention. "So the Council has then set a date?"

"No, not exactly," Sachiko replied, dropping her eyes to regard her finger which she ran across the uneven top of the ornately carved chair back. Looking down as she was, she missed the slightly hardening of Suguru's eyes as they regarded her or the cool calculated expression that appeared and was almost instantly replaced by his typical playful smirk.

"I spoke with Father and he will persuade the Council to allow me to finish school first," Sachiko explained as she looked up and met his eyes. Seeing his usual expression she exhaled the breath she had been holding without realizing it. Having grown up together the two of them were close and Sachiko truly did not wish to offend Suguru.

Suguru shrugged slightly and looked down at the paper before him as if resuming the reading she had interrupted. "So just another year or so and then we can begin?"

"There is college after high school," Sachiko clarified, feeling more at ease with how he was taking it. "That will be another four years or so."

Suguru looked up sharply and stared at her for a long moment. "That will give you plenty of time to find a new place to flee to, Sa-chan," he stated matter-of-factly finally having reasoned it out for himself. Sachiko cursed silently that he could read her so easily. A slight tilting of her head was the only indication that he was correct. "Why must you always play these games?" Suguru snapped at her, a hint of anger entering his voice.

"It is easy for you to say such a thing," Sachiko snapped back, feeling her anger begin to rise. Suguru had never before raised his voice to her as he was doing now. This was not the first time she had put off her responsibility and he had always taken it as just another part of her. "You're not the one whose body will be used as a factory against your will!"

"Neither one of us had control over the gender we were given at birth," he countered with. "Do you hate me so much that you cannot bear the thought of giving birth to my child?" he asked in forced calmness, his fits beneath the table, were clenched in anger as he forced himself not to yell.

"It's not that!" Sachiko exclaimed and then quickly turned her back towards him so that he could not see the look of revulsion that came across her face. "I…I can't stand the thought of all the other's…." she had to swallow hard before she could continue. "I mean I don't love them! Hell, I don' even know most of them! Why? Why would I ever want to sire a child by them? I would sooner never give birth than to have their seed enter me and create an offspring!" Her last words were spoken acidly and were nearly dripped with revulsion and loathing.

_That's it_, Suguru thought to himself almost triumphantly as Sachiko played perfectly into his hands. "If that is the case," Sachiko's cousin replied in a voice of pure understanding and compassion as he rose and walked around the table to stand behind her. "Then there is a way out of having to do that, Sa-chan. Bond with me," he urged her as his hands came to rest gently upon her shoulder. "If you are bonded then the Council cannot force you to bear anyone else's child other than the person you're bound to," he spoke encouragingly into her ear.

All the energy she had recuperated during the drive seemed to drain out of her. For a brief moment Sachiko leaned back against Suguru's chest as she felt his arm slip around her, sheltering her from everything. When they were younger she had always tuned to him when she was upset or when she had a fight with her father, which was often. He had been her friend and her confidant more times than she could count. Still, she had never loved him and hence could never see herself bonded to him.

"Thank you, Suguru-san," Sachiko said as she reached up and affectionately patted his forearm for a moment before stepping out of his embrace. "While that may solve the immediate problem it would just cause issues later down the road." She turned to face him, relieved to see the impassive expression on his face. _At least I haven't offended him. Still I had best tell him why so that he knows it is not him._

"You are my dearest friend and cousin. I love you as such however I am not in love with you and therefore I cannot bond to you, Suguru-san," she said as she stepped to his side and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, patting it softly. "If the day ever comes that I find myself in love then I will bond but it will be because I choose to do so," she said as she dropped her hand and moved past him heading for the kitchen to request some tea be brought up to her room.

Behind her she missed the cold wicked glare of hatred that followed her progress till she walked from the room.

**-oOo-**

Miki parted the tent flaps and glared at the falling rain uncertain if it had slackened or not. "Any word from the General or the others that were sent out," the Queen asked the guards. Miki's knuckles were white where they grasped the tent flap, her grip being all that was currently keeping her on her feet at the moment.

"No, my Queen," the guard on the left replied curtly. "Though the rain appears to be letting up some." This last was apparently added in an attempt to provide some good news.

"I see," Miki replied, forcing herself to stand erect and rely less on holding the tent itself and more on her own abilities. The armor she wore felt three times heavier than it had the last time she'd donned it. Her horse stood only thirty feet away; however it might as well have been a mile given how she was feeling.

Upon wakening she had immediately sat up…and fallen back over as a wave of light headedness assault her senses. While lying there she took stock of her person and realized thankfully that nothing was broken or missing. _Damn, I wish someone had warned me!_ It took far more effort than she thought she had but she somehow managed to pull herself out of bed and get dressed. It was while dressing that she realized something that startled her.

With trembling fingers she felt the puncture marks upon her neck, recalling pulling his head down so that he could drink what he needed to stay alive. Looking down she beheld identical bite marks upon her left breast and right thigh. "What the hell happened last night?" she mumbled to herself as she pulled on her leather pants, that was when she discovered the bite on her left buttock's as well. _I feel like I've been chewed up and spat out!_ "Damn him," she grunted as she tied the pants up and began putting her armor on while attempting to stay upright.

"He bit me four times! I hope I tasted good because that is the last time he'll get to sample this meal," she raved angrily to herself as she sat down to put her boots on, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain in her posterior. "Damn beast must have thought I was a chew toy or something." It took some time but Miki finally managed to get dressed and make her way to the tent flap and open it, thus by dispelling whatever Maria-sama had done to it.

"Send a runner to tell the other generals to get the men ready, we're moving out." Miki told the guard who had spoken previously, who then ran off to see that that her orders were carried out. "Bring my horse over here," Miki said to the remaining guard who looked from his Queen to the horse not more than thirty feet away and then back to his queen again. With a slight shrug he walked over to the animal and gathering its reigns walked it over to his queen.

Miki took the single step forward to the side of her horse and made a grab for the pommel of the saddle to keep from falling down. _Please do not let me black out! Not here in front of the guards and everyone else that may be watching_, she silently begged as she squeezed her eyes closed for a long minute. Head spinning nearly out of control the Queen looked down at her feet and then at the stirrup, suddenly feeling like it was the height of a mountain from where her foot was upon the ground. _Who the hell's been messing with my saddle_, she pondered, certain that the stirrups were lower than that previously.

Miki suddenly felt a pair of strong firm hands upon her waist just before she was spun about. If not for the hands holding her she was certain she would have dropped on the spot with the manner in which the world swirled before her eyes. "It wouldn't do to have the Queen be found sitting in the dirt," said a teasing voice she knew all too well.

"Tooru?" she said more than asked as she fought for her vision to focus upon the man standing before her. "You should be resting," she scolded, reaching out and grasping his shoulder to help steady herself as the three images of the man final congealed into one.

"I was, but the bed was exceptionally cold all of a sudden," his voice, laced with barely suppressed mirth replied. "Also someone kept mumbling about a beast and a chew toy or something which made it hard to go back to sleep. I feared I might have to leap up at a moment's notice to defend you, my Queen, from such a savage animal!" he confided to her as the corners of his lips arched upwards rapidly.

Miki couldn't refrain from smiling as well upon seeing his infectious grin. "Yes, well…we shall talk about that when I return," she told him, "In detail and at great lengths," she warned him. "However for now you are to return to bed and rest."

"As my Queen commands," was his soft reply. "But first let me assist you." Without awaiting her approval he lifted her up and sat her upon the saddle before tossing her leg over the horse to the other side. Miki once again winced at the pain in her backside but also at a different pain, one which she had been avoiding thinking about.

Since awakening there had been a dull ache centered below her waist that she had taken as a pulled muscle. Sitting astride a horse with the hard saddle rubbing unforgivably upon her most intimate of places let her know it was most certainly not a pulled muscle. _Just what the hell did happen last night_, she wondered as she tried to recall. Her vision blurred as the world felt like it was spinning and once again she had to grasp the pommel of the saddle to stay erect.

Tooru held firmly upon the back of the Queen's back armor so that the woman did not fall out of her seat. _Damn, I must have drunk far more than I thought last night_, he swore silently at himself. There were parts of the previous day and evening he could only catch glimpses of. Hazy flashes that appeared and then disappeared just as quickly before he could see them clearly. He did recall clearly waking up in what he believed to be the middle of the night, to pull the covered up over their nude bodies though. That was an image he was certain he would never forget.

"My Queen. I fear I may have drunk too deeply from your well last night," he told her softly so that no one else could hear him. "Perhaps it would be best if you did not go? If you were to fall from your horse in the heat of battle you could be trampled."

Miki waited for her vision to clear before looking down at him. For an overly long moment she regarded him, taking note of the bite marks upon his shoulders as well as the claw marks that crisscrossed his chest and abdomen. She would not be surprised to see the same or worse across the whole of his back. "You look like hell," she deadpanned, causing his sagging grin to return once more to its prior brilliance.

"It was a hard fought struggle," he chuckled. "However, it was well worth the effort," he told her as he reached out and laid a gentle hand upon her thigh even as his eyes sparkled playfully.

Miki chortled softly as she gathered the reigns in one hand before dropping her other to cover his hand, giving it a reassuring pat. "It doesn't look to me as if you won," she said as she slipped her feet into the dangling stirrups.

"I doubt very much that I did," he agreed with her. "Though I think I got the better end of the deal by far."

"We shall see," Miki said before her expression turned serious once more. "For now, tie me into the saddle," she instructed him. Not needing to be told a second time, Tooru attached the straps attached to the saddle to the Queen's armor. Normally the straps were used by those utilizing lances so they were not knocked from their saddles when the wooden weapon struck its target. The straps would ensure that the Queen, no matter how lightheaded, would not fall from the saddle and embarrass herself or her troops. "I'll see you soon," she told him once he was done. With a tap of her heels to the animal's sides the Queen rode off, a dull ache of pain traversing up through her core with each jarring step the large horse took.

As soon as she joined the mustering forces she instructed the generals to start sending them out. In groups of a hundred at a time they left. Part way through the process Miki nodded her approval and then rode off, headed for the bluff where they were all assembling. The longer she was awake and astride her horse the better she began to feel. The ache between the juncture of her legs subsided a little and her vision no longer blurred. The world remained as it should and no longer spun out of control.

Half way to their destination Miki reined in and moved off to the side of the trail upon seeing Rei riding towards her. As soon as the her General caught sight of her, Rei dug her heels into the side of her horse and hurried over. Once near, Rei pulled hard upon the reins stopping the beast and slapped one mailed fist to her chest, flinching as her ill fitted armor rubbed a particularly raw spot. "My, Queen!"

"General," Miki replied with a tilt of her head, once more feeling sympathetic for the woman before her. _Yoshino's services will be in high demand tonight_, Miki thought with a mental grin. "How stand we?" Rei glanced to the side and the two of them rode further away so that their discussion could not be overheard.

"It doesn't look well, my Queen," Rei replied once they had reached a discrete distance.

"Then you have heard from Yoshino?" Miki asked.

Rei nodded curtly once. "She reported in just before I left to see that our forces were moving into position. The enemy is larger than we first expected," Rei reported to her Queen. "From what Yoshino could make out before the thinning rain and approaching dawn forced her to withdraw, they have roughly five times the numbers that we do."

Miki frowned upon hearing this, the hand upon the hilt of her sword tightening reflexively. The Queen remained looking down and lost in thought for several long moments deciding what to do. _The supply trains are gone. Destroyed or captured by this force before us now. If we do not have those supplies then we will perish. _

No stranger to war, Miki well understood that should they turn tail and run they would be hounded every step of the way. Their forces would eventually be ran to ground and destroyed. "What of our, allies?" _Better to die in combat than upon the long suffering road home._

Rei shifted in her saddle and slipped a hand beneath her mail neck guard and rubbed vigorously at the tired muscles along the back of her neck. "They returned to camp even before Yoshino reported in. Maria-sama stated that all was in readiness and that they were only awaiting your presence."

"What did they do all night?" Miki asked, arching a brow slightly.

"That's the strange thing, nothing that I can tell," Rei replied before continuing to explain. "We set up their tent right where they requested it to be. Just before we rode out to start patrolling the area the child asked for an arrow, which I gave to her. When I checked back in on them some time later, Maria-sama wasn't present and Sei-chan was seated before the open tent flaps. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and was rocking back and forth while humming to herself," Rei finished her report, the note of uncertainty in her words not escaping the Queen's notice.

"I don't like the fact that Maria-sama was absent," Miki confessed as she thought about the possibly ramifications. "Was she off telling the enemy when and where to expect us?" Miki shook her head slightly. "What is your opinion of them both Rei?"

Rei shrugged slightly, her shoulders raising her armor and once more causing her to wince in pain. "They haven't given us any real reason to mistrust them. Maria-sama could have simply been off relieving herself when I happened by," Rei offered. "How is the General?"

"He is well," Miki replied as her entire body went warm at the thought of him. "He is back at the camp resting."

"Then that is something," Rei said.

"Yes, however I do not feel it is reason enough to trust her," Miki countered with quickly. "I want you to have Yoshino keep an eye on them. If they plan any treachery we need to know as soon as possible."

"I'll see to it right away, my Queen," Rei replied with a smack of her forearm across her chest once more before she turned her horse about and rode off at as fast a pace as it could muster in the poor weather. Miki turned and looked out over the rain covered landscape, noting the bands of men and women making their way to where the next battle would be. The monarch couldn't help but wonder just how many of them would live to see the sun shine once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My apologies that there was no update last week. I took the time to complete my Strawberry Panic! fic entitled "Fates". It had been sitting on the back burner for a while and suddenly decided to boil over. I think the Muse just wished to have it finally finished after a year. The good news is that this chapter is ready as is the next one…more or less. Well it will be as soon as my editor finishes her wonderful work on it.

As you'll see in this chapter as well as in chapter 17, things are starting to develop on more than one front. The past is become a little clearer perhaps as well? I think we are heading into the meat of the story now. I hope it continues to hold your interest and occasionally cause you to scratch your head in wonder.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They really do motivate me to write more! Seriously!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	17. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 17 – A Secret Revealed**

_Tomorrow is only a dream, today a mere moment and yesterday a fleeting memory which becomes just another drop in the sea of one's life, quickly lost among the waves. – Ogasawara Sachiko_

…

"Excuse me, Youko-sama," Yumi spoke upon approaching the older woman.

Youko turned and upon seeing who it was addressing her smiled soft. "Yumi-chan, I was wondering if I might have a few moments of your time before you went home."

Yumi blinked rapidly several times as she was caught off guard. Her intentions in addressing her upperclassman had been to request the very same thing which Youko had just asked her. "Of course," she finally managed to reply, finding the response both embarrassingly short yet highly effective at the same time.

Youko gave her another smile and Yumi was certain the older woman knew exactly the reaction her request had caused within the newest member of the student council. "Why don't we walk to the main gate together?" Youko proposed. The Yamayurikai meeting had just finished. With both Sachiko and Sei absent there wasn't much they could do at this point and so had decided to call it an early day.

"I would like that," Yumi replied as her face lit up with a bright smile. Yumi did her share of the cleanup, working with Shimako and Yoshino without complaint. Yumi, unlike other teenagers, enjoyed physical labor. While her hands were busy it allowed her mind to think and work on various problems. Chief among those was what to do with her newly acquired Onee-sama. It was for the sake of the raven-haired beauty that she had spoken to her Onee-sama's, Onee-sama.

"I wanted to speak with you concerning, Sachiko," Youko told the slender brunette next to her as the two of them stepped from the Rose Mansion and headed in the direction of the front gates to Lillian Girls Academy. "She wanted me to extend you her apologies for not meeting with you this morning."

"There was a family mater which kept her from school today," Yumi supplied before the older woman could continue. Seeing Youko's look of surprise Yumi explained. "I spoke with Sei-sama before the meeting and she informed me."

"I should have realized that Sei would have seen to it already," Youko replied thoughtfully with her eyes downcast to the cobbled walk way.

"Youko-sama, is there some manner in which I should address you?" Youko gave her a quizzical look, uncertain as to what she meant. "You are the Grande Soeur of my Onee-sama. Would that make you my Obāsan?"

Youko chuckled and slipped her arm through Yumi's and clamped onto it. "Youko-sama or Rosa Chinensis is fine, Yumi-chan. There is no need to call me your Grandmother. Sachiko is the only Onee-sama you need be concerned with," Youko said, nudging the other girls shoulder with her own.

Yumi smiled, glad that she hadn't offended the other woman with her question. "I wasn't certain and wanted to make sure lest I unwittingly offend you."

"Though we are Roses I think you will find that we are not as thorny as that, Yumi-chan," Youko replied with, suppressing a laugh at her own choice of words.

Yumi sighed in relief. "I'm glad as you look far too young to be a Grandmother, Rosa Chinensis."

"Thank you, Yumi-chan," Youko replied to the compliment. _If you only knew_, she intoned silently to herself with a mental chuckle. "So, concerning Sachiko," Youko stated, moving on to the reason she had asked to speak with the young girl beside her. A quick glance to the side revealed an avid expression upon Yumi's face. _Good. At least she seems to be interested in hearing what I have to say._

"Sachiko is a lonely child and has been for a long time," Youko opened with.

Yumi nodded having already heard that. "She's never had any siblings," Yumi supplied knowingly to indicate that she understood.

Youko's brow furrowed slightly. "Correct, she is an only child…" _I see_, she told herself, suddenly realizing that Yumi had misheard her. Rather than try and clarify the confusion she decided to roll with it. "Due to that she has been alone for the greater part of her life. She never learned to express her feelings and hence can be very contradictory in her actions."

"I'm not certain I understand, Rosa Chinensis," Yumi said with her confusion clearly displayed upon her face for anyone to see.

"Well….," the elder of the twain thought for a long moment before proceeding. "She gets easily flustered which embarrasses her. Due to this there are times when she may appear to be angry and yet she really isn't."

Yumi pondered Youko's words for a bit. "How will I know when she is really angry and when she isn't?"

"Trial and error," the dark haired woman offered with an apologetic shrug of her shoulders. "Sachiko is rather…."

"Complicated," Yumi finished for her.

"That's as well a way of putting it as anything else," Youko said with a small smile. "No one has ever shown her the proper manner in which to express herself. I'm hoping you will take the time to do that, Yumi-chan," Youko informed her of while turning her head to regard the younger girl hopefully.

Yumi recalled earlier when she had been informed of the manner in which Sachiko had grown up. Once again the images and ramification of how growing up without friends could affect Sachiko flashed through her mind. "I don't know what I can do, Rosa Chinensis. I may not be able to change anything," Yumi replied honestly.

"Sachiko needs someone who will not give up on her," Youko explained as they continued to stroll along. "I think you may very well be that person Yumi-chan. She felt bad about not being able to meet with you this morning."

"Rosa Chinensis," Yumi began in a hesitant tone. "Do you have Onee-sama's phone number?"

"She didn't give it to you yet?" Youko asked in disbelief.

"We didn't have time yesterday. I'm sure she had intended to give it to me this morning," Yumi offered, attempting to defend the missing woman's actions.

"That's certainly it then," Youko replied with a slight nod of her head. "Yes, I have it. Would you like it?"

"I…I thought I might give her a call when I arrived home," Yumi explained suddenly feeling nervous. "I mean I do not know what manner of family difficulties may have prevented her from attending school today but I thought that perhaps I could call and offer her what support I could without knowing all the details."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Yumi-chan! You're so very thoughtful!" Youko exclaimed as they both paused at the doorway to the shoe locker building while Youko slipped a note pad from her school bag. Yumi, feeling her cheeks blush at the unexpected compliment turned away, embarrassed. "So I can count on you then?" Youko asked as she tore the piece of paper from the note pad and held it out towards the other girl.

Yumi turned back around and accepted the offered paper with Sachiko's name and number written upon it. "I'll do my best, Rosa Chinensis," she affirmed as she folded the paper and slipped it into her pocket.

"That's all I can ask for," Youko said with a slight nod. Once they had each changed their shoes they left the building and headed for the front gate. They talked quietly about the different duties that she would be expected to perform for the Yamayurikai. Yumi was amazed at just how much the Student Council was responsible for.

As the two of them stepped through the front gate Yumi saw a familiar face. "Gokigenyou, Miyuki-san," Yumi said to her classmate.

Miyuki turned to greet Yumi only to freeze in place upon seeing who she was with. "G… Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis," the startled girl finally managed to say, forgetting to say the same to Yumi.

"Gokigenyou…," Youko started to replay to the frozen girl before glancing towards Yumi for help.

"Oyamada Miyuki," Yumi supplied upon seeing her classmate was speechless. "She sits behind me in homeroom."

Youko's eyes widened slightly in understanding. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Oyamada-san," Youko said with a smile towards the underclassman. Please take good care of our Yumi-chan for us." Miyuki could do little more than nod in return. "Yumi," Youko said after the silence became awkward, "Please remember what I asked you to do."

"I understand, Rosa Chinensis. I'll do what I can for her," Yumi confirmed. Youko nodded once in acceptance before smiling to both girls and then turning to walk to her family car which was waiting for her. Yumi watched the elegant woman get into the car before she felt a slight tug upon the cuff of her sleeve.

"What's going on, Yumi-san," Miyuki asked in wide eyes wonder. "First you're pulled from class by Rosa Gigantea and now you're rubbing elbows with Rosa Chinensis!"

Yumi grinned at the look upon her friends face. _I can just imagine what the rumor mills will be saying by tomorrow._ "Can you keep a secret?" Yumi asked in a soft whisper only to see Miyuki nod her head so hard Yumi was fearful it might go flying off. Reaching beneath her uniform she pulled out Sachiko's rosary just far enough for the other girl to see it.

Miyuki's eyes seemed to grow to twice their normal size upon seeing the rosary before Yumi quickly hid it once more beneath her uniform. "Who?" she hissed, desperate to know whose rosary her friend now wore. Yumi leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear only to jump back rapidly as Miyuki screamed, "WHAT!" pulling Yumi into an ecstatic hug before squealing loudly with happiness for her friend.

"Sssshhhhh," Yumi quickly tried to quiet the squealing girl up as others were glancing over at the noise. "Quiet down, Miyuki-san!" Yumi said placing her hand over the other girl's mouth in an attempt to stifle her.

"When? How? Where?" Miyuki begged for details once she had regained enough control not to squeal loudly and jump about or hug Yumi.

"It just sort of happened yesterday," Yumi said with a slight shrug as the bus arrived and the doors opened. Yumi motioned that they should get on together and took a step in that direction.

"I can't," Miyuki informed her friend. "My brother is picking me up and would kill me if I wasn't here when he arrived," she explained.

Yumi smiled in understanding, clearly seeing that her friend was torn between wanting to know the details and not wanting to get her brother mad at her. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow," she offered.

"You'd better!" Miyuki threatened jokingly. The two girls said their goodbyes and Yumi quickly boarded the bus and found a seat. Miyuki stood there with a smile plastered on her face and watched as the bus drove away. Reaching into her school bag she withdrew a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

**-oOo-**

Tooru looked at the phone on his desk and frowned slightly at seeing the caller ID listed on the phone's digital display. "I thought I told you not to call me here," he said after lifting the receiver to his ear. The head of the Ogasawara clan listened for several long moments. "I see, so it is confirmed then?" he asked as he slipped a folder from his desk drawer and opened it. Tooru's eyes regarded the picture of Yumi that was fastened to the inside cover by a paperclip.

"Well this does make things interesting," he mused allowed. "I guess I should have seen this coming though. It only makes sense that Yumi-chan would become Sa-chan's Petite Soeur."

Tooru listened once again to the voice on the other end of the line and made a few notes within the file before him. "Thank you," he spoke into the receiver before pausing once again to listen. "No. No. Just keep an eye on both of them. Do not let any harm come to either one. We need both of them if this is to work after all." Tooru nodded to something he was told. "Call me if you learn anything else," he concluded the call with, hanging the phone up.

Tooru, suddenly feeling his age, leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily before standing and walking over to the wet bar in his office. "Events are progressing faster than we thought they would," he stated, weighing their odds of success as he poured himself a drink. "She's just a baby still!" he said heatedly before downing the drink in one gulp and hissing as it burnt all the way down. "Just a baby," he said in a low whisper as he poured himself another drink.

**-oOo-**

Yumi stepped off the bus and turned to begin the walk to the Fukuzawa residence where she lived with her family. _It just doesn't make sense._ As she walked along the street she played back the events of the day once again in her mind. There was also the revelation of the Yamayurikai as well as the origins of Maria-sama and finally her conversation with Youko-sama just prior to leaving school. _If Onee-sama had no friends then why are both Sei-sama and Youko-sama so concerned for her? Certainly they are her friends!_

Yumi shook her head slightly. _I have to be overlooking something_, she reasoned to herself, absently picking leaves from the bush she was walking past. Something Sei had told her earlier that day came to mind, '_Sachiko has grown up distanced from everyone, including her own family. She keeps others at arm's length from herself_'.

"Maybe it isn't that others don't want to be friends with her," Yumi mumbled aloud. "Maybe she keeps everyone away so that they don't have the chance to become friends?"

Yumi turned the corner onto her street as she tried to puzzle out the woman who she would be spending a great deal of time with in the near future. "That's it!" she exclaimed coming to a stop where she was and then sheepishly looking about to make certain no one had heard her outburst. "That must be why Sei-sama and Youko-sama both asked me to do my best." Yumi started walking once more as a slow smile spread upon her face.

_Onee-sama will have to spend time with me. She doesn't have the option to keep me away from her_, Yumi reasoned. _I can get close to her where others haven't had the opportunity._ Yumi's smile turned into a grin as she walked up the short path to her front door. _Still, that doesn't mean she'll open up to me and we'll become friends or anything_, Yumi realized causing her grin to slip a little. _No! I have to give it my best. She's been alone all this time. She needs me. Even if she doesn't realize it yet!_

"I'm home," Yumi called out as she walked through the door and paused to remove her shoes after closing the door behind her.

"How was your day, Yumi-chan," her father, Fukuzawa Yuuichirou asked upon leaning his head out of the kitchen and shooting her a warm smile.

"It was fine, Papa," Yumi replied, pausing on her way into the kitchen long enough to give him an affectionate peck upon the cheek. The young brunette seated herself at the table after slipping off her coat and draping it across the back of her chair.

"Your mother called to say that she would be late again," Yuuichirou offered as he walked back over to the stove. "She said we should go ahead and eat without her."

"I'll set the table," Yumi offered rising to get the plates and utensils. Yumi had become used to dinners without her mother. Being the Queen had many responsibilities and at a young age Yumi learned that meals with the family were one of the first things her mother cut from her schedule in order to accommodate others. "As long as you're here, Papa."

"Don't you think it would be nice to have her here as well, Yumi-chan?" Yuuichirou asked as he stirred the vegetables.

"Yes, but it isn't going to happen," Yumi replied in an even tone. Her mother had missed so many meals that it no longer bothered the teenager. When she was younger she had resented the absence and even had gone as far as to throw tantrums, all to no avail. But now it was simply another fact of life that her mother would not be there.

"Mom's not coming again?" Yuuki asked in mock disbelief as he stepped from the back stairs and into the kitchen. "Gee there's a shocker!"

"Be nice Yuuki," Yumi admonished her younger brother though there was no heat to her words. "She is your mother after all," she tried to remind him.

"Then she should start acting like it," Yuuki bit off heatedly. While younger by seven months than his sister, Yumi suspected her brother still had a great deal more emotional growth to experience. "She should try being here every once in a while if she expects to be called '_Mom_'."

"Yuuki-kun, you mind your manners!" Yuuichirou said from his place at the stove, turning and pointing a large metal spoon at his son. "You know as well as I do that it is not her fault that she is absent. She would most certainly be here if she could be."

"Whatever," Yuuki growled. Stepping to the cabinet he removed three glasses, placing them on the table for the three of them. "Sake, Papa?" he asked in a more normal tone of voice. Much like his older sibling, Yuuki always found it hard to stay mad for long. Even where his absent mother was concerned.

"No, tea please," Yuuki's father replied. "I think I've been hitting the sake a little too often of late," he added patting his stomach. "I think I've but on a few kilo's"

The two siblings glanced at each other and grinned. "I didn't want to say anything, Papa," Yumi offered first.

"Your pants were looking a little snug around the waist the other day, Papa," Yuuki chimed in with directly after his sister.

Yuuichirou sputtered and tried to think of something clever to say. The look of indignation upon his face soon had his children laughing loudly. With an overly loud 'Hhmmph!', which spoke volumes for just how funny he did not find their comments, he turned back to the pan and stirred the food once again. Only then did he allow a smile to briefly play across his lips, glad his antics had headed off another heated blow-up by his son. Though they were always short lived Yuuichirou had noticed they were becoming more frequent as his son worked his way through being a teenager.

It wasn't that he didn't feel his son had a right to be angry. On the contrary actually as he himself had been angry several times concerning his wife's absence. Yuuichirou though could also well understand the responsibilities of his Queen. He had to constantly remind himself that her decisions and actions saved lives. _How terrible would I feel if she forsook her responsibilities to eat dinner with us and something went wrong? What if through her absence someone was injured or even killed? We can't allow ourselves to be selfish with her time when there is an entire race that needs her._ He also knew that his relationship with the Queen was different than hers with her own children.

Yuuichirou's musings were cut short by another peck upon his cheek from his daughter. "Arigatou, Papa," Yumi whispered in his ear as she walked past him to collect the chop-sticks. Yuuichirou smiled, knowing that she was all too well aware of what he had done and why he had done it.

The three of them sat down together once the food was served. In unison they all clapped their hands together and intoned '_Itadakimasu_' before they began to eat. While they ate, their father asked them about school, how their studies were going, what the teachers were like and other things related to each of them. When the meal was finished their father excused himself to his office and some work he needed to do for a rush project. The two siblings cleared everything from the table and working together washed the dishes and put them away.

"Yumi, want to watch a movie?" Yuuki offered as they stepped from the now spotless kitchen.

"Sure," Yumi replied with a smile, always happy to spend time with her younger brother. "I need to make a phone call first though," she informed him.

"Alright. I'll get it ready and just watch the news till you're ready," Yuuki said over his shoulder as he turned and headed for the living room.

Yumi watched him go for a moment before turning and walking the few feet down the hallways to the house phone. Slipping a hand into her pocket she extracted the piece of paper given to her Youko earlier that day. Standing there with phone and paper in hand Yumi began to get nervous.

_Maybe I shouldn't call her? I mean I'm going to see her tomorrow aren't I? _ Yumi nodded slightly at her own logic till the voice in her head spoke up once more. _Unless she isn't at school again. She's probably at home all alone right now with no one to talk to._ The slender brunette could just see the older woman sitting within her bedroom all alone. Deep within her chest Yumi felt a stab of pain at the thought that Sachiko could be hurting and be all alone. _No. I can do this. I promised Youko-sama and Sei-sama that I would do my best!_

Yumi's heart started beating frantically within her chest as she dialed the numbers on the paper. When the phone connected a youthful male voice answered it. "Ogasawara residence, how may I help you?"

"Yes…uhh...hello. I'm terribly sorry for the late call," Yumi stammered, suddenly finding that her tongue wouldn't obey her.

Suguru grinned to himself upon hearing the cute and fear filled voice on the other end of the call. "Who is it?" Sachiko asked upon seeing her cousin smile.

Suguru held the phone out to his cousin still grinning. "I hope it is for you and not your father," he told Sachiko. "If it is for him he might be looking at time behind bars!"

Sachiko stood from where she had been seated at the dining room table enjoy an after diner cup of tea with her cousin. "Hello? Who is this," Sachiko demanded in an irritated tone. Silence met her words. "Is there anyone there?"

"S…Sachiko-sama?" a weak feminine voice asked from the other end of the call hesitantly.

"Yes, this is she!" Sachiko replied irritated to have her tea time interrupted. "To whom am I speaking?" she demanded into the phone.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said with a loud sigh of relief.

"Yumi?" Sachiko's surprised voice came back through the phone.

"I'm sorry for calling so late, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized. "I hope I haven't disturbed you."

Sachiko looked at her watch and saw it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. "Yumi, do you know what time it is?" Sachiko enquired when she realized that it wasn't late at all.

"N…no. I'm sorry Onee-sama," Yumi's words nearly tripped over themselves as they left her mouth so quickly. "I shouldn't have called. I will just wait and see you tomorrow, Onee-sama. Sorry I-"

"YUMI!" Sachiko snapped into the phone, fearful that the younger girl would hang up before she herself could say a word. "You've already called and we're speaking on the phone now. Was there some reason for your call?" Sachiko questioned in a more normal tone of voice.

Yumi paused, her ear still ringing from having her own name shouted into it through the phone. "You weren't at school today…," the petite first year student started with. Sachiko was about to apologize and say '_About that_…' however the words froze in her mouth upon hear Yumi's next words. "I was worried about you and so I asked the Rosa Chinensis for your phone number. I hope that was alright?"

Sachiko had to pause for a long moment before she could reply. "No, that is alright. I'm sorry I didn't give you the number the day you accepted my rosary," she told Yumi. "I apologize about this morning. I had a family emergency come up that required me to deal with it personally."

"I understand, Onee-sama," Yumi replied back sympathetically. Having been raised in a royal household she was well aware of how one's duty could call you away at a moment's notice. She had seen her own mother run out enough times in the middle of the night while growing up. "I hope that it was nothing serious and that you were able to deal with it," Yumi offered into the receiver on her end of the call. "If there is anything I can do to help, you need only ask, Onee-sama."

Sachiko smiled slightly upon hearing the well wishes of her new little sister. "Thank you, Yumi. I believe that I've done all I can for now where the matter is concerned. How was your day today?" Sachiko enquired turning about to lean against the wall.

"You missed the meeting today," Yumi informed her Onee-sama as she turned and leaned her back against the wall in a similar fashion to which Sachiko had. "Sei-sama couldn't attend either though so we finished early."

"Is that so? Then I'm glad I didn't miss anything," Sachiko responded with. "Have you completed your school work?"

"Not yet," Yumi replied in a disheartened tone. "I did most of it during lunch and study period though. I just…really wanted to talk to you," Yumi explained.

"You should have finished it prior to calling me," Sachiko chided the younger girl in a stern tone. "School work is too important to save till the last minute."

"Yes, Onee-sama," Yumi responded with, crestfallen to be admonished by her Onee-sama already after only one day and on their first phone call. "I'll do it right away!"

"Very well," Sachiko replied. "I will expect you to meet me at the main gates in the morning with your finished homework, Yumi. Shall we say the same time we had agreed upon for this morning?"

"Yes, Onee-sama," Yumi replied. The young brunette suddenly wondered if Sachiko would be checking her work for mistakes as well and if that was why she wanted them to meet so early in the morning. _That way if there are mistakes I'll have time to do it over again_.

"Alright. I had better let you go then," Sachiko said, her tone softening somewhat.

"Good night, Onee-sama. I hope you have sweet dreams," Yumi said with a smile into the phone, meaning each word.

"Yumi," Sachiko's voice said softly. "Arigatou for calling tonight. Hearing your voice made me happy," The raven-haired woman said. "Sweet dreams, Yumi," she finished before dropping the call. With a soft smile upon her lips she returned the receiver to the cradle and turned back towards the table only to see her cousin regarding her with an arched brow. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Who is this Yumi?" Suguru enquired in a teasing tone. "Is she someone I need be concerned about stealing you away from me, Sa-chan? She sounded terribly cute on the phone!"

"I have never been yours to be stolen in the first place," Sachiko replied as she looked down to gather her tea cup and the saucer it rested upon and hence missed the flash of anger that flickered across her cousin's face.

"For your information," she continued with as she glanced towards him once again. "Yumi is my Petite Soeur and she is completely off-limits to you."

"Oh so you finally picked one?" Suguru asked with a slight chuckle of disbelief.

"It was either that or Onee-sama was going to pick one for me," Sachiko told him as she started to make her way around the table towards the door to the kitchen. "Now that I think about it I seem to recall her telling me that they already even had someone in mind."

"Is she one of us?" Suguru probed.

"No, she's a human," Sachiko answered as she neared the door. "Which is why she is off limits to you. I don't want anyone thinking she is food brought home for them."

"How very convenient, Sa-chan. Should you suddenly get hungry you can always lean over and nibble upon this Yumi-chan," Suguru teased. Sachiko turned away hurriedly but not before he saw the blush in her cheeks that his words had elicited. Suguru watched his cousin slip through the door and disappear into the next room. Reaching down he took a sip of his tea, already calculating how this new factor could playing into his hand. He never even noticed that the tea had gone cold.

**-oOo-**

'_The cleanup from the ruptured tanker could take months experts are saying. In other news scientist have found what they believe to the frozen_' – _CLICK_, Yuuki turned off the television in the middle of the news report and turned to his sister. "What's wrong, Yumi?" he enquired in a concerned voice.

"Huh?" Yumi responded with having been lost in thought and not really paying attention. She couldn't seem to figure her Onee-sama out. Having run their conversation through her mind several times already by this point, she was no closer to understanding it. _Does she want to meet me then to make up for today or is it just so that she can check my school work?_

"You've been sitting there for the last thirty minutes and haven't said a word," he told her. When Yumi had first joined him in the living room he could tell that she was deep in thought. Rather than start the movie he had continued to watch the news, knowing she would talk to him when she was ready. "So what's wrong? It's not like you to be so quiet," he added with a slight grin.

Yumi smirked at her near twin. "First you tell me I talk too much and now you complain I'm too quiet. I thought I was the only fickle girl in this family."

"You are, you are!" Yuuki was quick to exclaim in his own defense as he raised his hands and waved them back and forth as if to dispel her words. "I'm just the annoying younger brother remember?" he added with a grin.

"Well then it is a good thing I happen to like my little brother," she said with a mock serious expression. "Though he was a lot cuter when he was smaller as I recall. Not so much now," Yumi teased playfully.

"Hey!" Yuuki cried as he threw a couch pillow at his sister. "I'm still cute," he added in an indignant tone. Yumi just grinned and rolled her eyes at him. "So, what has you so lost in thought?" Yumi just sighed heavily and looked away. "That bad huh? You want to talk about it?"

"It's an upperclassman," Yumi finally opened with. "I don't know what to do with her."

"Do with her?" Yuuki's brow arched in question, a habit he had acquired from their father. "Is she bullying you or something? If she is you need to let your teachers know right away."

"No, nothing like that," Yumi assured him. "Besides, do you really think I couldn't handle something like a school bully?" she asked arching a brow to match him from just a moment before.

"I suppose so," he admitted begrudgingly, acknowledging his sisters abilities. "I've seen a lot of that sort of thing going on at Hanadera. Some students have even gotten seriously hurt and had to leave school," he told her. "Of course the administration has hushed it all up. I realize that Lillian is an all-girls school, and so may not have the same degree of problems that we face at Hanadera, but you should still be careful," he said, implying that because it was a girl's school they wouldn't have the same level of bullying that Hanadera, an all-boys school, would have.

Yumi glared at Yuuki for a long moment, recalling what her mother had once told her. '_Men are more direct in their deceitfulness. Women are more cunning and so need to be watched closer_'. Just because the bullying wasn't out in the open at Lillian didn't mean it didn't exist. For a brief moment Yumi recalled the three girls who had attacked Sachiko.

"No, nothing of that sort," Yumi said shaking one hand in the air as if waving off his concerns. "I became her Petite Sœur yesterday," she told him even as her hand unconsciously rose and brushed against the rosary hanging between her breasts, hidden beneath her uniform. "Due to that I'm now a member of the Yamayurikai it seems."

"Isn't that the Student Council for Lillian?" Yuuki asked, having heard the name at Hanadera where he attended. "Then congratulations," he offered upon seeing Yumi's nod that his assumption was correct.

"Yeah, just what I need, two years of administration work so that I can graduate and become a princess and assume those duties full time," Yumi said with a frown. "Ouch, did that sound as whiney as I think it did?" she asked as she scrunched up her face distastefully.

"Just a little," Yuuki lied as it had sounded a great deal whinier than was typical for his sister. "If it's that big of a burden then just give her back her rosary and be done with it," he offered, being familiar with the Sœur system used at Lillian.

"It's not that simple," Yumi replied as she thought about the three girls who had attacked Sachiko. _I can't leave Sachiko-sama alone. Not only did I promise Sei-sama and Youko-sama I would give it my all, I also promised myself!_

"Why? Who is this girl?" Yuuki asked.

"An upper classman as I said," Yumi replied. "She's the current red rose budding, Rose Chinensis en Bouton, Ogasawara Sachiko."

"Seriously!" Yuuki exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat. "Ogasawara Sachiko?"

"That's her name," Yumi said with a slight nod of her head and a puzzled expression due to her brother's reaction to this news. There were several other students with the surname of Ogasawara currently attending school at Lillian, three to be exact, all of which were not related to her Onee-sama. While Sachiko's name had rung a bell when she first heard it several years ago, Yumi had assumed it was from all the gossip whispered about the girl she herself had heard while attending school. Even when Yumi was barely starting first grade there were already stories about the girl that had just yesterday become her Onee-sama. _I wonder how Yuuki knows Onee-sama?_

"Ogasawara Sachiko. As in the only daughter of Ogasawara Tooru, head of the Ogasawara Group and leader of the Ogasawara clan?" Seeing his sisters eyes grow large in disbelief he added the final piece of information even though he was certain it was no longer required. "Yumi, she's Kyuuketsuki!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, the puzzle pieces are slowly starting to fall into place, at least as far as our two favorite soeurs are concerned. We'll have to wait and see what Yumi does with the information now that she knows who Sachiko really is. I think their next meeting should be very interesting to say the least….well, or so I hope. I'll have to wait and see what the Muse comes up with.

So Yumi's soeurship is out of the bag. I wonder just who Miyuki was calling? Maybe it was Minako or Mami for a Kawaraban scoop? Speaking of unanswered question, who is keeping an eye on Yumi & Sachiko for Tooru? It seems that everyone, including us, have their eye on this couple! How scandalous! If you enjoyed the chapter (or even if you didn't) let me know by leaving a review!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They really do motivate me to write more! Seriously!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	18. Breaking Storm

**Chapter 18 – Breaking Storm**

"Immortality is the condition of a dead man who doesn't believe he is dead." Henry Louis Mencken

…

It was a small, out of place thing, Yumi thought to herself in passing as she nudged the small pebble with the toe of her shoe. Barely noticeable at all in comparison to the paved sidewalk it rested upon. The first year high school student was leaning against the wall just outside the main gates to Lillian Girls Academy as she awaited the arrival of her Onee-sama. The slender brunette recalled a saying she had heard in one of her classes, '_a single pebble can change the course of the mightiest of rivers_'.

Yumi couldn't help but wonder if in fact the issue which would not leave her thoughts was more of a boulder than a small pebble only because she allowed it to be. The previous evening she had realized that her Onee-sama was none other than _the_ Ogasawara Sachiko, daughter to Ogasawara Tooru and heir to the Ogasawara clan. Perhaps more important and far more troubling than that though was the fact that she was Kyuuketsuki.

_Is the fact that Onee-sama is_ _Kyuuketsuki a large obstacle blocking my path or no more than a pebble?_ she pondered as she nudged the small stone once again. On impulse the slender first year high school student knelt down and scooped the small stone into her hand before standing once more and gazing upon it as if it held the answer to the questions absorbing her.

Yumi closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall behind her once again as her fingers closed over the stone. Last night she had lay awake in her bed, worrying over the same question concerning her Onee-sama and what she should do, if anything at all. Sleep had eluded her for a long while as she wrestled with her thoughts as well as her uncertainty.

Growing up the Queen's daughter she well knew the history of animosity between her kind and the Kyuuketsuki. _It's not like I personally hold any prejudice against them_, she reasoned. _Mother ended the war some time ago_. As quickly as she thought this she recalled her conversation from the previous day with Maria-sama and Sei-sama and how hatred and bloodshed still continued. _There are those who are still fighting even after so long_, she mused. Once again she could see the three girls attacking Sachiko-sama behind the clubhouse building. _Hime-sama they had called me, so they must have been Ookami to have recognized me._

Yumi couldn't help but shake her head in silent disbelief as she slipped her hand with the small pebble in it into the pocket of her school uniform. _How can someone come to hate a person based solely off their race?_ Having no answer to her own question she turned her thoughts once more to the matter at hand. _Do I tell Onee-sama I know her secret?_

_If Onee-sama is actually Kyuuketsuki then the General and Yoshino-sama would almost certainly have to have known_, she slowly realized. The young woman couldn't help wonder why neither of her closest friends had seen fit to inform her of this fact. _Not only didn't they tell me, they actually brought me to the Yamayurikai_, she realized with a start! _Knowing there were Kyuuketsuki there!_

For a very brief moment she wondered if Rei and Yoshino could be working for the Kyuuketsuki but she quickly dismissed the notion as an absurdity. _I've known them my entire life and they have been Mother's closest advisors and friends for ages. _Yumi realized that if her Mother trusted them then she had little reason not to do so herself.

The newest soeur's eyes snapped open as she suddenly recalled her first meeting with the student council of Lillian and how Youko-sama informed her that her own mother, the Queen, wanted her to be a part of the Yamayurikai. "What are you playing at, Mother?" Yumi questioned aloud softly as she tried to reason it all out once again.

_It doesn't add up_, she decided as she thought over everything she had learned in the short amount of time of the past couple of days. _Sei-sama, if not immortal, has lived an unusual length of time due to being a witch?_ Yumi chewed on the inside of her lip, not liking that connotation in the least. _Maybe practitioner of magic…no, not that either_. She recalled her conversation with Rose Gigantea and the term the elder woman had used. _Gifted…much better_," she admitted silently with a smile. _By association then Rosa Foetida is gifted as well_, she puzzled out as she followed the next logic step from Sei.

_What of Shimako-san_? Yumi asked herself, recalling that she was the petite soeur of Sei. _That would almost make it a certainty that she was gifted as well. She certainly seemed to know about Maria-sama,_ Yumi recalled upon looking back upon events when the silver-haired Patron had appeared in Sei-sama's office. _Shimako-san didn't appear too surprised to see her_. Yumi frowned recalling how her fellow classmate had dropped to one knee in reverence or as if paying homage.

_The General and Yoshino are both Ookami and immortal._ Yumi's brows creased in thought. _It would be too great a stretch to expect Youko-sama to be the only human member of the entire council wouldn't it? That would mean_….

"The entire Yamayurikai are special!" she exclaimed loudly in sudden realization.

"I'm certain they believe you to be fairly special as well, Yumi," Sachiko said with a bemused expression from a few feet away startling the girl she spoke to.

"EH!" Yumi exclaimed, as her cheeks turned a shade of red in embarrassment that the older woman had heard her words. "Onee-sama!" Yumi shrieked before she could stop herself.

"My word, Yumi!" Sachiko said with a look of disapproval, "from the sound you made people would believe I was attacking you or something."

"Gomennasai," Yumi hurriedly offered with a bow in way of apology even as her heart thundered in her chest. "I'm truly sorry, Onee-sama. I hadn't heard you approach and so the sudden sound of your voice…," the younger girl's words trailed off as Yumi's shoulders rose and fell in a slight shrug.

"Yes, well I can see where that might be disconcerting, given the circumstances," Sachiko agreed with a humorous grin tickling the corners of her mouth. "Shall we go to the Rose Mansion?" she asked, motioning with one hand in the direction of the gingko lined pathway leading onto the school grounds.

Yumi smiled, her confusion and worries momentarily forgotten a she fell in beside her Onee-sama as they strolled along the paved main thoroughfare of the school. The morning was crisp, clear and had the makings of a beautiful day, Yumi thought. Glancing around she noticed there were no other students about as they walked along.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said hesitantly, fearing she was perhaps about to ask something rather personal of the woman next to her. "Is…is everything better with your family?" the ponytail sporting girl enquired.

"Yes," Sachiko assured her with a small smile. "Thank you for asking, Yumi." _She really is a thoughtful girl,_ the raven-haired woman surmised with an affectionate twinkle in her sapphire eyes. _First the call last night and then asking about my family this morning_, Sachiko mused as her smile grew slightly larger. _That reminds me…._ "Yumi," the en Bouton opened with only to see Yumi turn to regard her expectantly, "thank you for last night. Your call was an unexpected, yet very much appreciated, surprise."

Yumi couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face even as she felt her cheeks warm into a blush at the unexpected thanks. "I was just worried about Onee-sama," Yumi stammered in her defense as she quickly dropped her gaze less Sachiko see the reddening of her cheeks. _Why am I suddenly embarrassed to admit that?_ The young brunette felt as though she was not acting as her usual self but quickly decided it was due to her lack of sleep the previous night.

"Is that so?" Sachiko replied a little sterner than she had wanted to, suddenly finding herself embarrassed by the younger girl's concern for her wellbeing. It had been some time since someone other than her immediate family had been worried about her and she wasn't certain just how she felt about it. _It's not that I mind_, she told herself as she looked forward once again. _I am her Onee-sama so it would only be right for her to be concerned. Wouldn't it?_

"I'm sorry if it appears as though I am meddling," the younger of the soeurs spoke remorsefully, fearful that she had managed to offend the upperclassman walking next to her. Yumi was certain from Sachiko's tone that she had overstepped herself and inadvertently intruded into her Onee-sama personal life when she shouldn't have. "My apologies for being too forward and personal, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said nervously shifting her school bag to the hand furthest away from the other woman.

That raven-haired woman frowned upon hearing her name spoken by the girl next to her. _Onee-sama sounds so much…warmer_, she reasoned silently_. Damn but younger girls are fragile these days_, she thought upon hearing the tone of Yumi's voice and realizing that her own words were the cause for it. Reaching beside her she took Yumi's hand in hers and gave it what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. "Sometimes it's nice to be worried about, Yumi," she told her soeur matter-of-factly without looking in her direction.

"Yes," Yumi replied as her hand tightened ever so slightly around the soft hand in hers, "Yes it is," she agreed looking up at the older woman with shining brown eyes. The younger of the twain recalled then Sei-sama telling her that Sachiko would hide her feelings behind her actions as they made her uncomfortable to display.

"You'll be expected to arrive early each day," Sachiko informed her of, switching the subject as they walked towards the Rose Mansion after having offered prayers before the statue of Maria-sama. "Also you will need to be available during lunch as well as after school." Sachiko glanced towards Yumi to insure she had the younger girl's attention. "Please be certain to arrive before the Roses do so that the tea and any other preparations for the scheduled meeting are finished before hand."

"Yoshino-san said that we will need to stay after and clean up as well," Yumi offered.

Sachiko smiled upon realizing that Yumi had taken the initiative to ask questions of the other first year students. "Yes, that is correct. I don't expect you to do it all yourself," she warned the younger girl. "There are three of you to share the workload. It would not look good to have you collapse in the middle of class from working too hard for the Yamayurikai."

Yumi nodded her head, sending her pigtails swinging as they neared the Rose Mansion. "I understand, Onee-sama. I'll be certain to not embarrass you," _or myself_, she added silently.

Sachiko stopped, causing Yumi to do so as well before turning to face the en Bouton. "It's not just that, Yumi," Sachiko informed her of in a gentle voice as she handed Yumi her school bag to hold. "We're soeurs now," she continued with as she straightened the younger girl's collar. "We must learn to trust each other. If you aren't feeling well or have a problem you should be able tell me." Sachiko slender fingers quickly untied Yumi's scarf before retying it in a perfect knot. "As sisters we need to be able to trust each other, always," Sachiko said with a pointed look into the petite girl's brown eyes.

"I…I think I understand," Yumi replied as she gazed up into her Onee-sama's sapphire eyes. _They're so beautiful I could easily get lost within them_. Yumi could feel her heart start to race, a sensation that more confused her than frightened her. "I've never had a sister before though I've always wanted one," she confessed a bit shyly as she struggled to keep from getting lost within the older woman's gaze. _What has gotten into me today?_

"I've never had one either, being an only child," Sachiko said, looking up and thus by breaking eye contact with the smaller girl. Sachiko's lips curved into a crooked smile as her hand caressed one of Yumi's pigtail almost affectionately where it dangling in front of her. "I'm sure we'll make mistakes along the way but as long as we can talk to each other, trust each other to be honest, I think we'll get through anything that comes our way. Do you understand, Yumi?" Sachiko suddenly asked as she looked from the hair she was playing with to her soeur's eyes once again. _I never noticed how large and expressive her eyes are. She's adorable,_ Sachiko suddenly realized.

"I do, Onee-sama," Yumi replied. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything as well," the younger girl offered hoping that the woman before her would tell her of the heritage she was hiding. "Anything at all," Yumi added in a slightly excited voice with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"I know I can," Sachiko smiled as her hand dropped to caress Yumi's cheek once before returning to her side. "I hope you know you can do the same," the heiress said as she turned to resume their progress to the Rose Mansion, who's front door was only a few feet away. Behind her she missed her soeurs shoulders drooping in disappointment.

Yumi, realizing that she was not going to be told what she had hoped to hear, could do little more than follow after the older girl as they made their way upstairs to the second floor meeting room. Slipping her hand into her pocket she fingered the small pebble there for a moment_. I wonder how Onee-sama would react if I told her who I am?_ Doubt and uncertainty kept her from doing so.

Sachiko walked the newest member of the Yamayurikai about showing her where the supplies were located as well as the storage room on the first floor and the small bathroom on the second floor. Once they returned to the meeting room the older girl gave her directions for preparing tea that consisted of how much water to heat and how far in advance to start the process. Once the water was ready Sachiko instructed Yumi in the proper amount of tea leaves to use when making a proper cup of tea.

"The Yamayurikai donates its budget to clubs who are in greater need of funding," Sachiko explained. "What supplies and refreshments there are here are because we've brought them from home or purchased them ourselves."

Yumi realized without being told that if the teas were brought in as a gift from the other members then it would be very rude to waste it. "Is there some schedule we use for bringing in drinks or snacks, Onee-sama?" Yumi enquired wanting to make certain she didn't do anything incorrectly.

"Not really," Sachiko replied as she pulled out a seat at the table before sitting. "Please bring whatever you wish, just not too much. If you were to bring a large amount," Sachiko offered upon seeing the questioning look of the younger girl, "then others would feel obligated to do the same."

Yumi thought about that for a moment before she understood. "Even if they couldn't afford to do so," she offered and was rewarded with a smile from the seated woman.

"Correct. We each bring a little," she continued to explain, "but only as it is needed. When it is cooler outside we will use more tea yet while it is warmer out we try to keep plenty of cold drinks on hand." Yumi nodded that she understood, remembering the small refrigerator located under the counter in the kitchenette area.

Yumi walked to the corner, having followed her Onee-sama over to the large table, and taking up the two cups of tea they had prepared together brought them over to the table. Setting one before her Onee-sama, the young woman looked at the chairs on either side of Sachiko, uncertain just where she should sit.

Sachiko noticed her indecision and came to her rescue. "Onee-sama sits there," she informed Yumi of with a wave of her hand towards the chair on her left. "This is where you will sit, Yumi," the older woman added as her hand came to rest upon the back of the chair to her right.

"Thank you, Onee-sama," Yumi offered as she set her cup of tea down before the place so that she could pull out what was now her chair. _So I will be able to sit next to her at all the meetings?_ The young girl, for no reason she could discern, found that she was glad of that fact.

"How are your grades?" Sachiko enquired as her little sister seated herself in the chair next to her that had once belonged to her.

"Passing," Yumi replied quietly before quickly taking up her cup and taking a long sip from it before she could be asked to explain. It wasn't that she had bad grades, just not great ones. Though she was smart and found the subjects easy, she did not apply herself. _Why study myself senseless when I already know what I'm going to do after graduation_, she reasoned. _The reason people go to school for an education is so they can find employment. I already have a life time job waiting for me._

"That won't do," Sachiko tsked disapprovingly, eliciting a groan from the petite girl next to her. "It wouldn't due to have a member of the Yamayurikai with just _passing_ grades," she explained. "Next year you will be an en Bouton, a budding rose in bloom. Other students will look to follow your example. The year afterwards I will have graduated and you'll be the reigning Rosa Chinensis."

Yumi felt a shiver of apprehension traverse her spin at the mention of her Onee-sama graduating and leaving Lillian, which confused her greatly. There was an undeniable attraction to the older woman and a desire to be with her. Yumi couldn't help but find this strange as she had only just met the woman not long ago. Still, she couldn't deny that she didn't like the thought of her new Onee-sama graduating. _Am I uneasy about her leaving or is it the fact that when she graduates I will only have one more years of freedom?_ Unable to answer her own question she pushed it aside to ponder later.

"As one of the Roses, the entire school will look to you. Therefore you must set the best example you can," Sachiko continued to explain to her Petite Soeur. "The girls who attend school here strive to be the best they possibly can. It is by the ruler of the three Roses that they measure themselves, Yumi. It is our responsibility to be the best we can be so that they might have something to strive towards. A life without a goal to achieve isn't much of a life is it?"

"It would seem that we would almost have to be inhuman to meet that goal, Onee-sama," Yumi said even as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at her words and their double meaning. _Though being inhuman doesn't make this any easier_, Yumi thought as she recalled her grades with a silent groan of despair.

"At times we must appear as such," Sachiko promptly replied in a serious tone with a slight nod of her head. "There are many influential and prominent families who send their daughters to Lillian, all with the singular purpose of seeing them be everything they wish to be so they can have a better future than they themselves had."

"Is that why you're here, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked.

Sachiko looked at her Petite Soeur, uncertain just how to answer that question. "Striving to be more than we are, to better ourselves, is a worthy goal to aim for," she finally said in answer to the younger girl's question. "I hope that I will be better for my time spent here."

"Me too," Yumi said after a moment of thought.

The newest soeurs sat and sipped their tea in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't long thereafter before the rest of the Yamayurikai arrived. Once they were all present they officially welcomed Yumi to the student council and congratulated Sachiko and Yumi on becoming soeurs. They would have done that yesterday however with Sachiko being absent they had been forced to wait till now.

**-oOo-**

Queen Houribe reined in her mount to survey the area before her forces. In front of her stretched a large plateau that gave rise to larger hills on the distant horizon. Near the edge of her perception she could make out a large dark mass which she took to be the gathered forces which stood in her way of saving her troops. "Damn there are a lot of them," she muttered to herself upon seeing just how massive the dark mass was.

A swirling cloud suddenly blew in next to her causing her horse to shy away in fear. Once the Queen had regained control she looked over only to find Maria-sama with a smiling Sei-chan leaning against the older woman's leg standing there regarding her. "It is nearly time," the silver-haired woman said to the Queen.

Miki patted the nervous horse's neck in an effort to calm it and could feel the animals muscles quiver in fear. "A bit longer and the rest of my forces will be here," she replied. As she spoke Sei-chan left the protective security of the customary legs she clung to and walked slowly towards the horse. "I wouldn't advise that," the Queen warned both the child and the older woman, "he's a trained warhorse," she explained, fearful the animal would bite the child. "It would be a mistake to approach him without him already knowing you."

"It is her mistake to make," Maria-sama replied with a slight smile as she watched her ward slowly advance towards the animal and reach out with one tiny hand. The large horse rolled his eyes and stamped the ground nervously several times at the child's approach.

Sei softly began to hum to herself as she slowly advanced. Her small grey eyes sparkled brightly as they held the gaze of the frightened animal. There was no fear in her as she closed the final bit of distance between her and her goal.

Miki held her breath as the small girl, so tiny in comparison to the horse she approached, reached out and laid her hand upon the nose of the warhorse. Beneath her the Queen felt the animal freeze as if every muscle in its body had suddenly gone taut. Just as suddenly the beast relaxed and nuzzled the small hand affectionately.

"Creatures know whom to fear and whom not to," Maria-sama offered with a knowing smile as she eyed her charge that was even then hugging the horse's neck and whispering into its ear.

Both women watched, one in surprise and the other in amusement, as the warhorse slowly knelt down. Sei-chan grinned and whispered thanks in the proud animal's ear before scurrying around to the side and holding up her arms expectantly towards the still seated Queen.

Miki eyed the child for a moment before reaching down and lifting her up into her lap. Sei-chan squealed gleefully as the Queen's arm quickly encircled the small girl's waist and the warhorse lunged to its feet once more. Miki adjusted the child in her lap to a more comfortable position before looking to the standing woman. "I shall see to my forces and return shortly." The silver-haired woman simply nodded and waved them away with one hand.

It was an indication of the training and experience of her forces that they were already set into lines and ready for battle. The Queen, accompanied by her smaller passenger who was snuggled back into her embrace, rode between the formations. Every so often the Queen paused to speak with one of the men or woman in formation, often to crack a joke or wager on the first round of drinks after the coming battle. Though several of those she spoke with raised a questioning brow at the child within their Queen's arms, uniformly they refrained from asking the Queen directly. A good soldier knows his place which is not to question his leader or their actions. Seeing that her Officers had everything in order she returned to the front of her army to find Rei and Yoshino awaiting her.

"I take it that all is ready?" Miki asked after nodding in return to the cousins' salute to her.

Rei turned and looked back over the ranks of soldiers arrayed behind them. "As ready as we're ever likely to be, my Queen." The Queen's General turned in her saddle to survey the forces arrayed against them. "I advise we wait here and let them come to us. The slight rise in the ground will give us a small advantage," she explained as she turned back to regard the terrain in front of them.

Miki saw Maria-sama nod towards the child in her arms out of the corner of her eyes. A moment later Sei-chan began to hum softly to herself. Not certain what to make of it she nodded her head at her General. "I concur. They have us beat by numbers so any advantage we can obtain is worth it. Pass the word that we make our stand here."

"If I may?" Maria-sama's voice spoke up calmly before Rei could turn her mount and follow her Queen's orders. "If we are to win this then we shall have to take the battle to them," she continued once she saw all eyes but Sei-chan's were on her.

"You want us to charge out and take them head on?" Yoshino exclaimed loudly in utter disbelief.

Maria-sama nodded slowly as she replied, "When the time is right," she said, unruffled by the other woman's outburst.

"That is madness!" the twin ponytailed woman near yelled, her angry eyes flying to her Queen.

Miki held up a hand to forestall the younger girl's outburst as she regarded the woman standing before them. "I am assuming you have a plan then?"

"Did I not say that I would help with the battle as a show of faith in our new alliance?" the ageless woman replied calmly meeting the Queen's steely gaze without flinching.

The soft humming of Sei-chan who leaned back into the Queen was the only sound for several long moments. The Queen's tone when she spoke made it clear that she was not pleased. "Pass the word that we charge upon my order," she told Rei without breaking eye contact with the woman before her. "If this is a trap…." Miki said to Maria-sama, leaving the threat hanging.

"General, if you could bring back a bow with you as well?" Maria-sama asked, her head turning to look at the mounted woman who nodded curtly once and then rode off to spread the word but not before shooting Yoshino a look that clearly indicated she was to guard the Queen in her absence.

By the time Rei returned, carrying a long bow, it was evident to all that the opposing force was moving in their direction. As with any battle, the waiting was the most difficult part. Once the fighting started it always seemed as though the day had passed in a blink of an eye. As any seasoned soldier knew, it was times like these, while watching the enemy draw near, that time seemed to drag on.

The rain let up while they waited although the clouds gave no sign of dispersing. Maria-sama finally turned from watching the advancing forces to face Rei. "General, would you be so kind as to put that bow to use and shoot this as high as you can?" she asked as she slipped a single arrow from someplace within her robes.

Rei reached down and accepted the arrow but almost dropped it as soon as she touched it. She recognized it as the arrow she had given to the small girl last night. The reason she nearly dropped it was because it was warm to the touch and seemed to hum or vibrate within her grasp. "Straight up or out towards them?" she asked with a jerk of her head towards the advancing enemy forces.

"Straight up would be fine," Maria-sama assured her. "Just make sure it is as high as you can make it."

Rei shot a glance toward her Queen who nodded once sharply. Shrugging slightly Rei dismounted, handing the reins of her horse to her cousin before taking several strides out in front of the Queen's army. The tall slender woman sat down upon the ground and then braced the wood of the bow against the bottom of her boots. Rolling backwards onto her back she thrust her feet towards the sky and quickly set the arrow to the string and drew it back towards her chest as far as she could using both hands. A moment later there was a sharp _twang_ as the shaft was released to disappear high overhead as Rei regained her feet and remounted her horse.

Several moments passed before Maria-sama suddenly gestured with one hand toward the advancing army and a hurricane force wind blew through the Queen's army from behind, knocking several soldiers to the ground by the unexpected impact of the wind which lasted for several long moments. There was little doubt that an arrow caught in such a wind would travel a great distance.

Maria-sama gazed off across the expanse of land before them though her eyes looked as if they were seeing something far further away. Absently she stepped to the side of the Queen's horse and gently laid one hand upon the small child's leg. There was complete silence when the ageless woman spoke, "It is there, child," was all she said.

Sei-chan stopped humming.

There was a near explosive concussion of both sight and sound that caused most of the Queen's army to stagger back even though they were a great ways away from the enemy forces. Those in the forefront of the army, including the Queen, Rei and Yoshino stared in utter amazement at what they beheld and could only imagine what it would be like to be at epicenter of that release.

As soon as the small child ceased to hum a spinning vortex sprang to life amidst the enemy forces and rapidly grew in size. Thunder rolled across the heavens and lighting flashed almost blindly within the twirling tornado that consumed everything within its path. In a matter of but a few heartbeats two thirds of the enemy forces were wiped out.

Sei turned and slid from her seat into the waiting arms of Maria-sama. The Queen, too shocked by what she was witnessing, didn't even notice. The small child had spent the entire night drawing the force and furry of the storm into that arrow and then had held it there till it was released all at once deep within the enemy ranks. Her task accomplished, the child was fast asleep in the time it took to snuggle into the ageless woman's arms.

In the distance the tornado, with no storm to sustain it, quickly spent its fury and soon the base of the spinning vortex lifted from the ground and ascend into the clouds above. As the Queen's army watched it began to rain in the distance, or so it appeared to them. There was no other way to describe the bodies, animals and equipment that began falling back to earth.

"I leave the rest to you," Maria-sama said into the stunned silence before walking off with the sleeping Sei-chan nuzzled into crook of her shoulder.

After a nod from Miki, Rei stood in her stirrups and drew her Nodachi, its long blade gleaming wickedly against the backdrop of darkness the clouds above the enemy forced provided. The tall female general leaned over with a grin and captured the waiting lips of her cousin in a deep and passionate kiss as was their tradition before each battle. Rei stood back up in her stirrups amidst the cheering of her troops and with a quick flick of her wrist she pointed the long weapon in her hand toward the enemy to signal the advance.

Despite everything, there were still some organized resistance which dug in and were prepared to make a final stand. The destruction of the storm's released fury had not struck directly in the center of the enemy army but rather more towards the left side. This allowed some units on the right outer edge to still remain intact and organize themselves.

Miki dropped the visor on her helmet and nudged her horse forward to follow in the wake of the footmen. Only once her forces were relatively close did she give the single and her horse mounted troops dug in their heels. The ground rumbled as the steel shod hoofs of the warhorses outpaced the running troops and slammed into the gathered enemy forces.

The Queen rode down three attackers, managing to behead one while kicking another under the hooves of the horse next to her. For a moment she lost track of the third assailant but then felt the familiar bunching of muscles beneath her. In an instant the large horse hoped forward onto its front legs and kicked backwards. There was a meaty sounding _thunk_ which she knew to be the remaining attacker connecting with her steed's deadly rear hooves. _Damn glad Tooru-kun tied me in_, she thought to herself as the horse beneath her righted itself, tossing her about like a leaf in the wind.

Hastily reaching down she withdrew a large dirk from the sheath attached to her saddle. Two quick slashes and the ties that bound her to the saddle were cut. _Perhaps it would be better to be thrown than to be trapped in the saddle of a downed horse._ Yanking the reins to the side the horse spun about slamming into an attacker that was running at her and knocking the person to his back. Miki quickly jumped from her seat and finished off the prone soldier.

Turning about she cursed under her breath upon seeing four enemy soldiers closing on her. A quick flick of her eyes to her mount told her it would be a close call to make a dash for it so she had little choice but to turn and fight afoot. Miki reversed the grip on her sword as she finger flexed around the hilt of the dirk in her other hand. Her brown eyes darted about, realizing that she was on her own as the four encircled her.

"Well what have we here," the largest of the four drawled with a leer that showed off his yellow rotted teeth. "Seems we've got ourselves a Queenie, boys," he chuckled, the gold crown affixed to her helmet giving away her identity. "Now why don't you be a good girl and just drop those pieces of metal before you hurt yourself with them." The brutes tone made it clear that he believed that she was only playing at being a warrior.

Miki stood up from the half crouch she had been in and allowed the weapons to dangle from her hands at her sides. "You won't hurt me?" she enquired in a frightened voice.

Her attackers paused and seemed to relax at her submissive posture. The large man who had spoken before smiled upon seeing her willingness to surrender. "Of course not," he told her with a large smile as he held his arms open to show he meant no harm. "We'll just take you-" The other three men turned to regard their leader who had stopped speaking only to see him staring at the hilt of Queen's dirk which now protruded from his throat directly under his chin. Even as they watched he toppled forward, the force of the landing driving the blade out the back of his neck. All three remaining men charged at once.

Miki feinted towards the man on her left, bringing him up short as he hastily raised his sword to protect himself. As soon as she saw the man's blade begin to rise she pivoted while grasping the hilt of her sword with both hands and swinging it at the man directly in front of her. The force of their blades connecting sent a shiver down her arms but she managed to deflect the man's blade directly into the path of the attacker racing in from the right, causing him to have to leap to the side to miss being injured by it. Her greater dexterity as well as skill allowed her to recover quicker and her downward returning strike gutted the enemy before her.

Years of fighting allowed her to keep her cool however she realized that she was now caught in a very bad situation. Her attacker on the left should have recovered by now. If she turned to face him though then she would be leaving her back exposed to the attacker on her right, offering them a clear shot. Left with little choice she tried to bring her sword up even as she began to turn towards her left. Something slammed into her back driving her forward into the attack who was trying in vain to put his entrails back inside himself. They both went down in a mass of tangled arms, legs and intestines.

_Move damnit!_, she yelled at herself mentally as she lay there disoriented for a moment trying to figure out what happened. Years of training took over and she reflexively rolled to the side and onto her back where she would at least stand a chance to block a descending weapon. Standing spread-eagle almost above her was a man with his back towards her. In each hand he held a sword, impaled upon each was one of her attackers. Beyond him she saw other enemy racing towards them, closing in on the apparent easy prey.

Miki cursed under her breath and scrambled back to her feet. Her rescuer flicked his wrists at the same time and neatly severed both heads from bodies. Glancing down at herself to make certain that the gore and blood on her wasn't her own; the Queen turned her back to the man and crouched down, ready to defend herself.

"I thought I told you to go back to bed," she tossed back over her shoulder accusingly.

"I did," he replied with mock innocence at her tone.

"For how long, a few moments?" she fired back angrily as she reached behind her and liberated the dagger strapped to the small of his back.

Tooru paused and thought for a moment before shrugging slightly, "Roughly," he replied with a humorous chuckle.

Despite herself Miki grinned behind her visor, suddenly feeling far better with him here with her. "Will you ever learn to listen to me?" she enquired as she flexed her grip upon his dagger to get a feel for it. In front of her she could see three soldiers advancing cautiously towards her, eyeing the dead bodies already on the ground.

"What say you give me a stern talking to when we're done here?" Tooru offered as he eyed the enemy slowly moving in for the apparent easy kill. "How many dance partners have you?"

Miki snickered within her helmet even though she was staring death in the face or perhaps because she was. At this point even she wasn't certain which it was. "I have three who are eager to sweep me off my feet. How about you?"

Tooru grinned, his grey eyes sparkling as his muscles tensed and relaxed, driving blood to his muscles. "I know you enjoy a good challenge my Queen so I feel you should switch with me," he replied teasingly. "I have four and none of them are actually my type."

Further conversation was interrupted as their assailants decided to attack at that moment. There were flashes of steel and the crash of metal against metal and a howl of pain as one of the enemy staggered backwards only to crumple to the ground never to rise again.

The remaining six soldiers increased their attack trying to get past the combined defenses of the two before them. Several long moments passed and the only wounds Miki or Tooru received were minor nicks here and there while several of their attackers were sporting red leaking gashes about their persons.

"Left!" Miki suddenly called out as she batted the sword of the attacker on her left up and out. Without missing a beat Tooru reversed the grip on the sword in his right hand and jabbed it backwards under the Queens upraised arm, running the soldier through and severing his spin. The attacker closest to Tooru's right believing there to be an opening lunged forward only to impale himself on the Queen's sword as she shifted towards her left and intercepted him.

Like a bizarre deadly dance, Tooru turned to his left matching the Queen's shift of stance and caught the attacker there who had made the mistake of turning to follow the Queen as she moved away. A quick slash of his sword and the distracted soldier's arm fell to the ground leaving him holding the bleeding stump. The returning stroke of Tooru sword sliced open the injured fighter's throat, ending his misery. Their combined skill made short work of the remaining three attackers.

Resigned to what now looked inevitable, they turned to face the other advancing enemy, ready to sell their lives at a high price. Yet even as they braced for the final assault the enemy soldiers suddenly stopped their advance and started a rapid retreat. Miki and Tooru looked at each other with confused expressions. It was only then that they noticed the loud yells emanating from behind them as their own foot soldiers swarmed past them and entered the battle. They both grinned at each other realizing they had miraculously managed to survive.

Well, that went fairly well," Tooru offered with a grin as he turned to face his Queen.

Miki reached up and grabbed the top edge of Tooru's breast plate and pulled down hard, slamming her lips into his and kissing him soundly for a long moment before releasing him and storming off but not before he heard her mumble under her breath, "Damn fool!" He just wasn't certain if she was speaking of him or about herself.

**-oOo-**

The clouds had finally parted and blown away revealing a bright canopy of stars above. Ogasawara Tooru walked along the outer edges of the camp inspecting the sentries. It hadn't taken long to defeat the remaining forces who were disorganized and still stunned from the effects of the storm that had torn through their ranks seemingly out of nowhere. Upon reaching and sacking the enemy's camp they had discovered a large portion of their missing supplies still intact. Thanks to this the Queen's army was enjoy their first full meal in a good long while.

Tooru smiled and nodded to those he knew as he passed. Every so often he would stop by a fire and speak to the men and women gather there. He was not a general who kept himself apart from those he commanded but one rather who believed in knowing his troops. The tent he used was no different than their own save for the fact that he didn't have to share it with five others.

Excusing himself he walked a short distance out into the night to relieve himself. "I was a little surprised to see you here today," he said to the night around him as if he was speaking to himself.

A dark shadow separated itself from a nearby bush and approached slowly as he finished his business. "I am sorry I missed the battle Ogasawara-sama," a slender woman with waist length dark hair that was currently braided tightly down her back replied.

Tooru turned to face the woman who was clad all in black, a crooked smile on his face. It was while he had been making his way through the camps, inspecting the troops to ensure they had everything they needed, that he had first spied her in the shadows of a tent. "There's no need to be so formal, Youko-chan, when it's just the two of us."

"Sorry, Oji-san," Youko replied with a grin and a slight blush. "I'm still getting used to the fact that I have an Oji-san that I knew nothing about," she said, feeling the need to explain her actions.

Tooru nodded in understanding. "My sister wanted to keep you safe for as long as she could," he said as he stepped to her side and slipped a comforting arm around the younger girl's shoulders leading her further away from the camp. "Had people known that there were other possible heirs to the clan it might have….well," he sighed heavily not really wanting to think about what could have happened.

Youko simply nodded in understanding. Now that he was no longer a king the issue was rather mute. "I hear that you have become the Queen's General?" Youko asked to change the topic.

Tooru chuckled softly. "Yes, she needed someone to assist with her armor and to order about," he told his niece playfully without a hint of anger or regret in his tone. "Oh and to yell at when the mood strikes her, mustn't forget that," he added with another chuckle and a slight shake of his head.

"She sounds a great deal like Sayako Oba-san," Youko teased gently, recalling her aunt affectionately.

Tooru's smile softened as he thought of his deceased wife. "She does, doesn't she?" came his soft thoughtful admission. Not for the first time, or the last, he wondered why he was still alive and she was not. By all accounts he should have perished or gone insane shortly after her death and yet, here he was. _The Fates are currently unkind_, he thought to himself as they walked a bit in silence. His mind suddenly recalled the kiss that had been imparted to him earlier that day. _Perhaps not_, he reconsidered, uncertain what to make of it all.

Youko simply nodded, realizing that perhaps the memory of her aunt was still painful for him. "We found him," she said with a smile to change the subject yet again, hoping to draw him out from whatever dark thoughts held him at that moment. "He was where you thought he would be," she confirmed upon seeing his sharp glance towards her.

"I see," the former king said thoughtfully turning to look down at the ground before them as they continued to walk along. "How is he?"

Youko shrugged slightly and leaned into his shoulder for comfort. "We're not certain," she confided. "It's been three weeks and he hasn't spoken a word yet. Physically he seems fine; though a bit underfeed…nothing that can't be corrected with time and plenty of food," she assured him hastily before he could worry.

"Well that's something then," he said in a sad tone. "Do we know how old he is?"

"No more than seventeen or eighteen as best we can figure," was the reply when it came. Being of their kind it was near impossible to truly know just how old or young a person was.

"That would be about right then," the elder Ogasawara said with a nod of his head, confirming her guess of the boy's real age. "I was there for his birthing celebration," Tooru confessed with a pained expression that Youko could only just see in the darkness.

"Oji-san, why the concern over this one boy?" Youko asked curiously.

Tooru paused and regarded her for a long moment, his grey eyes unfathomable in the darkness. "I'm repaying a debt," he finally told her as he turned them about and headed back towards the camp. "Where is he now?"

"We placed him with the Kashiwagi's as you requested, Oji-san," she said hesitantly wondering if perhaps she had gotten that part of his instructions wrong.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed as a smile spread across his lips to reassure her. "Kashiwagi Suguru. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My apologies for the long delay in getting the next chapter out to you. The Muse was kidnapped by an English Gent who favored cookware as he is a Potter and a rather Harry one at that! ;-) I finally managed to wrestle her away for a bit. Hopefully this longer than usual chapter will help appease you somewhat as I fear the Muse will be running off once again. My Harry Potter fic has been beating on me for some time…ever since last year but I'm only now sitting and writing it. I wanted a good start on Fumetsu first. I promise I WILL finish this story.

Poor Yumi, so confused and uncertain of what to do. Should she tell Sachiko or not? I haven't as yet decided so I would love to hear from you your thoughts on the matter. I think the next chapter as well as a few after it will focus more on the past as the events of back then are going to start to have a direct impact on the events of the present day. I hope you continue to enjoy the tale as it unfolds.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews. They really do motivate me to write more! Seriously!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


End file.
